Bulletproof Love
by idi97
Summary: la continuación de El destino: ya han pasado unos años desde la explosión en el infierno y nadie a sabido nada acerca de noodle y alex, la banda seguía separada, lo poco que se sabia de ellos era que Russell había desaparecido al igual que murdoc y cyborg mientras 2d y paula se había ido a una cuidad a vivir pero que habrá pasado con noodle y alex?...
1. Chapter 1

**holaa esta es la continuación de El destino que se llama Bulletproof Love que también es el nombre de una canción de Pierce The Veil (no se me ocurrió otro nombre que ponerle) bueno, no los jodo mas (al menos que ustedes quieran) y ahí esta el fic o fanfic o como le digan **

Capitulo 1

Un joven de unos 20 años estaba durmiendo en una habitación oscura, el joven tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, también tenía un fleco emo largo del lado izquierdo, era alto y se notaba que hacia ejercicio, levaba un piercings en el labio inferior del lado derecho, también llevaba una camiseta negra de naruto y unos pantalones de pijama largos de color gris. En la habitación donde estaba el joven estaba desordenado con ropa, libros viejos, mangas, un bate y basura tirada en el suelo. unos minutos después sonó un despertador que estaba en una mesita de luz alado de la cama haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos de mala gana y se levantara con mucha pereza, luego de levantarse se estiro y miro el despertador que marcaba las 11:00 a.m

"maldición, voy a llegar tarde" pensó el joven de mal humor y se quito lo más rápido posible su pijama para ponerse ropa normal "porque siempre se me olvida poner el despertador a las 9:00" pensó el chico con su ropa normal puesta mientras agarraba su billetera que estaba en una mesa y luego se fue corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas

* * *

En algún lugar

Había una joven que estaba revisando unos documentos sentada en un trono, la joven tenía el pelo de color castaño enrulado en las puntas, los ojos rojos, tenía unos cuernos que sobre saliendo de su cabello, llevaba una blusa roja, unos pantalones negros apretados y unas zapatillas rojas con negro. la chica estaba en un lugar iluminado con mucho fuego, se escuchaban risas macabras, sollozos de almas torturadas y gritos desgarrantes de victimas que sufrían. La chica estaba como si nada revisando los documentos, sin prestar atención a los sonidos extraños que se escuchaban en ese lugar

- señorita les trajimos los dulces que nos ordeno - dijeron dos demonios dejando una mesita con un bol lleno de caramelos y chocolate alado de la chica

- gracias, ahora se pueden retirar - dijo la joven sin despegar la vista de los documentos

- si señorita - dijeron los dos demonios y se fueron

"ya han pasado 6 años desde que ella esta aquí" pensó la joven mientras deja de mirar los documentos y agarraba un caramelos para quitarle la envoltura y comérselo

- hola! - grito un niño apareciendo al frente de la joven con una espada llena de sangre en sus manitas, el niño tenía como uno años, tenía los ojos y el cabello negro con un fleco que le llegaba hasta arriba de la cejas, el mocoso llevaba una camiseta blanca con la imagen de un demonio rojo, unos pantalones azules y unas converse rojas

- hola amor - dijo la joven mirando al niño

- mami mate a 5 demonios! - dijo el niño muy feliz mostrando su espada que estaba llena de sangre oscura que goteaba

- que bien, cariño - dijo la joven

- me das un paletita? - pregunto el niño dejando su espada en el suelo

- claro - dijo la joven agarrando una paletita de bol y se la dio al niño

- gracias - dijo el niño agarrando el caramelo

- de nada - dijo la joven y un demonio se acerco a ella

- disculpe señorita cobra, termino con el documento? - pregunto el demonio

- si - dijo la joven y le dio los documentos al demonio

- oye te puedes llevar mi espada a mi habitación? - pregunto el niño comiendo la paletita

- claro amo daniel - dijo el demonio y se fue con los documento y la espada

- mama puedo ir a ver al abuelo? - pregunto daniel

- sí pero no lo molestes - dijo cobra

- ok - dijo daniel y desapareció

"más tarde tengo que ir a ver como esta ella" pensó cobra algo molesta

* * *

En una tienda de música

Estaba el chico de pelo negro acomodando unos cd en un estante mientras que las demás personas que trabajaban en la tienda estaba atendiendo a los clientes o estaban en su receso o estaban vaganeando

"como odio trabajar" pensó el chico mientras guardaba un cd de Rammstein en el estante

- disculpe - dijo una pequeña niña de uno años que tenía el cabello celeste y los ojos negros normales, llevaba una blusa celeste con una falda blanca y zapatos blancos

- eh, si? en que la puedo ayudar? - pregunto el joven de cabello negro mirando a la niña

- estoy buscando un cd - dijo la niña

- y que cd buscas linda? - pregunto el chico

- uno de esta banda - dijo la niña sacando un papelito del bolsillo de su falda y se la dio al chico

- a ver, la banda que buscas se llama...Gorillaz - leyó el chico mirando el papelito "ese nombre se me hace conocido pero de a dónde?" pensó el chico mirando el papel

- sí, tienes un cd de ellos? - pregunto la niña

- creo que sí, no estoy muy seguro de ello pero iré al depósito a ver si tengo un cd de ellos, quédate aquí pequeña - dijo el chico

- si - dijo la niña y el chico se fue al depósito de la tienda "a ese chico lo he visto antes pero no me acuerdo en donde" pensó la niña

* * *

En el depósito

El chico de ojos negros estaba parado en una escalera buscando el cd adentro de las cajas que estaban en los estantes altos, el seguía pensado en el nombre de la banda intento recordar algo de la banda que se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba nada, es como si le hubieran borrado parte de su memoria después de la muerte de su madre hace unos años, el se preguntaba que había pasado después de la muerte de su madre porque los recuerdos se la hacían borrosos, lo poco que recordaba era la preciosa sonrisa de una chica asiática que aparecía en sus sueños, cada vez que el soñaba con la chica se despertaba de buen humor, el joven estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que encontró un cd de Gorillaz, el cd era de Demon Days.

"bueno, debo concentrarme y encontrar el c...ya lo encontré" pensó el chico mirando el cd y se bajo de la escalera "vaya, no me di cuenta que lo encontré" pensó el joven y luego se fue con la niña

* * *

En la tienda

La niñita seguía parada en donde antes estaba hablando con el chico de pelo negro, ella estaba taranteando una canción en su mente mientras que el joven se acercaba a ella con el cd en la manos

- pequeña, encontré el cd - dijo el joven mostrando el cd y la niña dejo de tarantear cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico

- que bien - dijo la niña mirando al joven

- si, por cierto que canción estabas taranteando? - pregunto el joven cuando se dio cuenta que la canción que estaba taranteando la niña era una canción que le parecía muy conocida

- estaba taranteando dare, es una canción de gorillaz - dijo la niña

- te la sabes? - pregunto con curiosidad en chico

- sip - dijo la niña

- puedes cantar una pequeña parte de la canción para mí? - pregunto el joven "necesito escuchar la letras de esta canción" pensó

- claro:...You got to press it on you You just, think it, that's what you do it That's what you do, baby Hold it down, DARE - canto la pequeña niña haciendo que la pequeña parte de la cancion que canto la niña le retumbara en la cabeza al joven chico de ojos y cabello negro

- qué bonito cantas - dijo el chico cuando dejo de pensar en la canción

- gracias - dijo la niña sonriendo

- de nada, por cierto con te llamas? - pregunto el joven

- me llamo Adriana Pot Cracker - dijo la niña

- adriana - repitió el joven - que bonito nombre - dijo "sus apellidos se me hacen conocidos" pensó

- cómo te llamas? - pregunto adriana mirando al joven

- Alexander Yoshida pero me puedes llamar alex - dijo el chico

- si, puedo ver el cd? - pregunto adriana

- claro - dijo alexander y le dio el cd a la niña

- gracias – dijo adriana mirando el cd

- de nada – dijo alexander

- mira, sabes cómo se llaman ellos? – pregunto la niña mostrando la portada del cd donde mostraba a tres hombres y una chica

- no pero se me hacen muy conocidos – dijo alexander mirando la portada pero lo que mas estaba mirando era la foto de la chica que salía en una esquina de abajo

- el hombre que se ve feíto se llama murdoc, el que tiene la piel negrita se llama russell, el que tiene el pelo azul lo llaman 2d y la chica japonesa se llama noodle – dijo adriana y el nombre de la japonesa se repitió en la cabeza de alexander

- noodle….- susurro alexander pero nadie lo escucho

- sabes? Mi papa es el – dijo adriana señalando a 2d

- genial, y en donde está el? – pregunto alexander

- estaba trabajando en la tienda donde venden instrumentos – dijo adriana

- y que paso con la banda? – pregunto alexander

- se separo, mi papa me dijo que cuando la banda estaba unida, todos vivían en un edificio muy grande y terrorífico que se llamaba estudios kong, también me dijo que él fue uno de los últimos en irse de los estudios kong – dijo la niña

- vaya, eh tu papa era el vocalista? – pregunto alexander

- sip y mi mama era la ex guitarrista de la banda pero me dijo que se fue por algo y luego noodle llego y se volvió la nueva guitarrista – dijo adriana

- aahh…algo más acerca de la banda? – pregunto alexander

- sip, también había un segundo guitarrista que se llamaba alex pero él y noodle desaparecieron hace años – dijo adriana

- qué raro – dijo alexander y se quedo pensando en las cosas que le había contado adriana

- oye me puedes guardar el cd, mañana vengo con mi papa para pagarlo y así lo conoces – dijo adriana

- sí – dijo alexander mientras adriana le entregaba el cd

- gracias, me tengo que ir, chau – dijo adriana

- chau – dijo alexander con el cd en las manos y adriana se fue

- alex! Que tenes en la mano? – pregunto un chico acercándose a alexander, el chico era de la misma edad de alex pero con el pelo rubio despeinado y de ojos verdes, el llevaba una camiseta azul con la imagen de una pelota de basquetbol en el medio, unas jean y unas converse azules

-no vez o acaso estas ciego, zach? – dijo alexander

- que te importa si estoy ciego o no….wow un cd de gorillaz – dijo zach mirando el cd

- sí pero no lo puedes comprar ni robar – dijo alexander

- rayos, ña..Que importa, bueno, oye sabes donde esta iris? - pregunto zach

- no sé dónde está tu hermanita - dijo alexander

- rayos, adiós - dijo zach y se fue

"siempre pierde a su hermanita" pensó alexander y siguió trabajando después de a ver guardado del cd

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba cobra caminando en una pasillo lleno de celdas, ella se estaba dirigiendo a la ultima celda, cuando llego miro su interior y vio la silueta de una chica delgada durmiendo en una cama que había ahí, no le pudo mirar la cara porque ella estaba durmiendo mirando la pared

"rayos, si no le hubiera prometido a mi padre que no la mataría, ella ya estuviera muerta" pensó cobra mirando a la chica que dormía "aunque él me regaño por a verle quitado los poderes a luki y enviarlo a cualquier lugar" pensó cobra mientras se retiraba

- hola cobra - dijo un demonio con un sombrero de guardia y un tolete en la mano

- hola kerzo - dijo cobra

- y que haces aquí? - pregunto el demonio mirando a cobra

- ya sabes, lo de siempre - dijo cobra

- y que está haciendo esta vez? - pregunto kerzo

- está durmiendo - dijo cobra mientras se acercaba a la salida

- cuando la vas a liberar? - pregunto kerzo

- ya te dije que nunca - dijo cobra y se fue, luego kerzo se quedo hay cuidando y vigilando las celdas

* * *

En el apartamento de alexander

Estaba el acostado en su cama leyendo una revista hasta que se aburrió

"será mejor que ponga algo de música" pensó alex mientras se levantaba de la cama y luego se acerco a una radio que tenia "ojala estén dando música buena y no esa porquería de los wachiturros" pensó encendiendo la radios y se escucho la canción...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Encendiendo la radios y se escucho la canción del pollito pio

- no entiendo porque a todos le encanta esta canción - dijo alex mientras cambiaba de estación de radio, cuando la cambio se escucho la canción feel good inc que ya iba por la mitad, mientras que alex escuchaba la canción su cabeza se llenaba de algunos recuerdos, cuando acabo la canción, un tipo en la radio comenzó a hablar junto con una mujer

_"y acabamos de escuchar feel good inc de gorillaz" _dijo el tipo

- feel good inc...- susurro alex mientras que su cabeza seguía llenándose de algunos recuerdos

_"wow esa canción el algo vieja" _dijo una mujer

_"como que vieja?! esa canción es el 2005" _dijo el tipo algo molesto

_"ok! ya! buena! no te enojes!" _dijo la mujer

_"bueno, ahora vamos a poner la canción clint eastwood pero esta canción va a ser de unos de los conciertos de gorillaz" _dijo el tipo

_"y cual concierto es?" _pregunto la mujer

_"el concierto donde el segundo guitarrista alex canta la parte del fantasma" _dijo el tipo y luego comenzó la canción, unos segundos después de que 2d dejara de cantar su parte, se escucho la voz de un chico cantando la parte de Del

- oh, por dios, esa es mi voz! - dijo alex sorprendido mientras escuchaba la canción - pero porque es mi voz?...mejor averiguo en duck duck go o mejor en google - dijo alex mientras se dirigía a su laptop que estaba en la mesa, luego la encendió y se puso a buscar información y el numero de una pizzería porque tenía hambre

* * *

En algún lugar

Había isla rosada hecha de plástico, en el medio de la isla avía un gran edificio de color blanco, en la isla además de basura avía una pequeña tiendo de música llamada record shack, también avía un faro, mas basura, palmeras, dos muelles, uno era para pasar el tiempo y el otro era para recibir barcos o submarinos o avionetas acuáticas que visitaban la isla, también avía un lugar para guardar submarinos y mas basura. Adentro de edificio en un habitación había una iguana..Digo un hombre de piel verde, ojos de distinto color, dietes filosos y asqueroso, lengua de serpiente o sapo, llevaba un collar con una cruz invertidas, una camiseta negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones, el sujeto estaba sentada en un silla grande con los pies apoyados en una mesa mientras que tomaba una botella de tequila y fumaba un cigarrillo

- cy...cyborg...cyborg noodle!...cyborg puedes venir?!...¡qué vengas cyborg! - grito la iguana mientras tomaba un poco de tequila

- pasa algo señor murdoc? - pregunto una chica de unos 20 años, la chica tenía los ojos negros y el cabellos violeta, ella llevaba un traje militar y una gorra con una estrella roja en el medio

- si, no encuentro mi tequila especial, donde esta?! - pregunto murdoc

- señor, se la tomo ayer -dijo cyborg

- ah...¡¿qué?! Cómo pudiste haberme dejado tomar esa tequila?! Porque me tome la tequila? - pregunto murdoc

- te la has tomado porque estabas feliz por a ver encontrado a 2d - dijo cyborg

- es cierto, el idiota vive en una ciudad con paula y su hija - dijo murdoc

- como sabes eso? - pregunto cyborg

- lo encontré en google - dijo murdoc

- ah, y cuando lo vamos a ir a buscar? - pregunto cyborg

- no se - dijo murdoc

- le debo recordar que llevamos como 6 años en este proyecto y deberíamos a verlo empezado hace com años - dijo cyborg

- ya se, estamos un poquito atrasados - dijo murdoc

- un poquito? - repitió cyborg

- bueno, nada mas so años atrasados - dijo murdoc

- nos vemos - dijo cyborg y se fue dejando a murdoc tomando tequila y fumando

* * *

En el apartamento de alex

Estaba alexander caminando de lado a lado en la sala pensando

"a ver si entiendo todo, hace como 6 años yo era miembro de la banda gorillaz y el novio de noodle, unos amigos vivían con nosotros en los estudios kong, pero en unos días todos se fueron y quedamos noodle, yo y daniel mi hijo...¡mi hijo! ¡tengo un hijo!...ok ya lo supere, bueno, cuando estaba con ellos aparecieron unos demonios y un idiota, yo luche contra los demonios y el idiota se rapto a noodle, cuando termine de luchar con los demonios, me fui con dani al infierno, mientras estaba allá dani se fue con cobra, cuando llegue con ella, me mando a una celda donde estaba naty la hermana de sabrina trasformando en noodle, luego naty me llevo a la celda donde estaba noodle, cuando salimos apareció un humo extraño que hizo que noodle y yo apareciéramos al frente de cobra y unos demonios, según cobra naty apareció en su casa, luego no me acuerdo bien que paso que hubo una explosión que hizo que todo se comenzara a derrumban, yo salí corriendo con noodle pero luego siento algo que me golpeaba la cabeza y ya no me acuerdo de nada" pensó alex sobándose la cabeza donde le había caído una roca hace 6 años atrás

_"amor apaga el fuego que se me queman los fideos!" _grito la vecina que vivía alado

"¡noodle! donde esta ella?...estará en el infierno?...pero como voy a ir al infierno?...ya se! por el hell hole por donde entre por primera vez hacer años, ese portal nunca se cierra, pero primero tengo que ver que noodle esté en el infierno o no" pensó alex y se sentó en una silla que estaba al frente de su laptop "el internet tendrá la repuesta" pensó alex y se puso a buscar información en su laptop

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaba alex en la tienda de cd trabajando...bueno, seremos sinceros el estaba recostado contra la pared mientras que los demás trabajaban o vaganeaban

- oye vago trabaja! - grito un chico que estaba llevando una caja al deposito

- más tarde! - grito alex mientras sigua recostado

- que dijiste? - pregunto una chica rubia con una gorra que decía "supervisora"

- que voy a trabajar muy duro hoy - dijo alex mientras fingía acomodar unos cd

- ah, mas te vale - dijo la chica y se fue a otra parte de la tienda

"como odio trabajar!" pensó alex mientras acomodaba los cd

- hola! - dijo adriana mientras se acercaba a alex

- hola - dijo alex dejando de acomodar los cd

- tienes el cd? - pregunto la niña

- sip - dijo alex y saco el cd de su bolsillo

- lo habías guardado en tu bolsillo? - pregunto adriana

- nop, lo había guardado en un estante pero lo saque hace unos minutos y lo coloque en mi bolsillo - dijo alex mientras le entregaba el cd a adriana

- aaah...bueno - dijo la niña agarrando el cd

- oye donde está tu papa? ayer dijiste que el iba a venir contigo - dijo alex

- sí, el está allá viendo unos cd - dijo adriana señalando uno pasillo de cd infantiles

- ah, el está buscando un cd para ti? - pregunto alex mirando el pasillo que señalo adriana

- nop, el está buscando un cd para el - dijo adriana

- para él? - repitió alex

- sí, el no es muy maduro que digamos - dijo adriana

- adri! mira un cd de los teletubis - dijo un adulto de pelo azul con un cd de los teletubis en las manos mientras se acercaba a adriana y a alex, el adulto (con mentalidad de niño de 3 años) tenía los ojos completamente negros y llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules y unos converse azules

- sí, ya lo vi, es muy bonito - mintió adriana "oh por dios esos bichos son tan feos" pensó la niña mirando la imagen que salían en la portada del cd

"rayos, esos bichos son mas satánicos que Bob esponja" pensó alex mirando el cd que tenia 2d en las manos

- hola soy Stuart pero me puedes decir 2d, como te llamas tu? - pregunto el idio...digo el adulto mirando a alex

- me llamo alexander Yoshida pero me puedes decir alex - dijo el chico mirando a 2d "a ver si el bobo me recuerda" pensó

- vaya, te llamas igualito que un amigo mío, el también se llama alexander Yoshida también le dicen alex - dijo 2d

- ah, enserio, wow, genial - mintió alex

- sí, el tiene los ojos y el cabello negro, igualito que tu - dijo 2d

- qué curioso - dijo alex

"mi papa todavía no se da cuenta que alex es el amigo de quien el está hablando" pensó adriana

- su voz es igualita a la tuya pero tu voz es un poquitito más gruesa y te pareces mucho a él – dijo 2d

- wow, ese chico de quien hablas debe parecerse mucho a mi y tal vez el sea mi gemelo perdido - mintió alex

- sí, tienes razón - dijo 2d

- papa - dijo adriana llamando a su padre

- no interrumpas mientras los grandes hablan - dijo 2d a su hija

- pero papa - dijo adriana

- qué pasa? - pregunto 2d

- compra el cd rápido antes que venga mama - dijo adriana

- ok, dame el cd que querías que te comprara - dijo 2d

- toma papi - dijo adriana y le dio el cd a 2d

- 2d hay un mostrador por ahí - dijo alex señalando un mostrando donde había una chica de cabello marrón con cara de aburrida

- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue al mostrado con los dos cd

- oye que estas planeando? - pregunto adriana mirando a alex

- nada, nada mas quiero ver si tu papa se da cuenta de quién soy yo sin que le diga - dijo alex

- tú eres el segundo guitarrista de gorillaz? - pregunto adriana

- sip - dijo alex

- genial - dijo adriana

- y tu eres la princesita de 2d? - pregunto alex

- tal vez - dijo adriana

- adriana donde está tu papa? - pregunto una mujer de ojos negros y de cabello largo de color negro, la mujer llevaba una blusa roja, unos jean y unos zapatos rojos

- está pagando los cd – dijo adriana

- hola paula – dijo alexander

- hola alex….alex?! Hace tiempo que no te veo, que haces aquí? – pregunto paula sorprendida mirando a alex

- trabajo en esta horren…hermosa tienda – dijo alex cuando se dio cuenta que la supervisora lo estaba viendo con una mirada asesina

- ah, oye sabes dónde está noodle? – pregunto paula

- no – mintió alex "paula, no te puedo decir que noodle está en el infierno y menos lo puedo decir al frente de tu hijita" pensó alex mirando a paula y a adriana

- adri que cd está comprando 2d? – pregunto paula

- uno de gorillaz y de los teletubis – dijo adriana

- te compro uno de los teletubis? – pregunto paula

- no mama – respondió adriana

- no? – repitió paula

- no, 2d le compro el cd de gorillaz a adriana y el se compro el de los teletubis para el - dijo alex

- pero qué clase de hombre adulto se compra un cd de los teletubis para el? - pregunto paula

- mi papa - dijo adriana

- 2d - dijo alex

- ah, claro se me había olvidado que 2d es esa clase de hombre - dijo paula

- qué clase de hombre? - pregunto 2d con uno bolsa en las manos

- la clase de "hombre" que se compra un cd de los teletubis - dijo alex

- ah, entonces yo soy esa clase de hombre - dijo 2d

- correcto - dijo alex

- vago te dije que trabajes! - grito un chico mirando a alex

- mañana - dijo alex

- que dijiste? - pregunto la supervisora

- que estoy trabajando muy duro! - dijo alex mientras fingía acomodar los cd

- alex que mentiroso eres - dijo paula

- ya se - dijo alex

- eres mentiroso como alex el segundo guitarrista de gorillaz - dijo 2d

- qué? - dijo paula confundida y alex se acerco a la oreja de ella

- _el piensa que soy un chico parecido a alex de gorillaz _- susurro alex en el oido de paula

- _pero tú eres alex de gorillaz_ - susurro paula mientras alex se alejaba de ella

- _ya se _- susurro alex

- _bueno,_ 2d, adriana creo que ya tenemos que irnos y dejar que alex trabaje - dijo paula

- estoy trabajando - mintió alex

- no se nota - dijo 2d

- oye - dijo alex

- chau alex - dijeron paula y adriana y se fueron con 2d

- alex no veo que trabajes - dijo la supervisora

- estoy en mi descanso - dijo alex

- tu descanso es en media hora, así que más te vale que trabajes o te despido - dijo la supervisora

- pero estoy trabajando - dijo alex con tres cajas llenas de cd en las manos

* * *

Varias horas después

Alex estaba en un sótano oscuro y raro de una casa antigua, rara, extraña y tenebrosa, en el medio del sótano había un hell hole

"maldita sea, odio este hell hole" pensó alex y luego entro al hell hole


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la entrada del infierna

Había un demonio sentado en una silla al frente de un escritorio revisando unos documentes, alado del demonio había una gran puerta de hierro y al frente había una fila de personas con aureolas arriba de las cabezas

- a ver, nombre - dijo el demonio mirando a un chico que tenía la cara llena de cicatrices, cortadas y moretones

- Dokan Matapersonas - dijo el chico

- según tu expediente dice que moriste atropellado intentando robarle a una anciana, también dice que has causado 3 masacres, 21 robos a mano armada y 5 violaciones - dijo el demonio leyendo el expediente

- eh...si -dijo dokan

- bueno, tienes que ir al infierno o al cielo, sabes a donde tenes que ir? - pregunto el demonio

- no - respondió dokan

- sabes? sin esa cortadas, ni moretones, ni cicatrices de peleas, tienes cara de buena persona, así que vete al cielo - dijo el demonio y uno brillo extraño rodeo a dokan

- genial - dijo dokan antes de desaparecer

- hola kronk - dijo alex

- hola alex - dijo el demonio

- que haces? - pregunto alex

- lo de siempre, enviar personas malas al cielo y enviar personas buenas al infierno - dijo kronk

- ah, y cuantos has enviado hoy? - pregunto alex

- 32 al cielo y 51 al infierno - dijo kronk

- aah, te va bien - dijo alex

- cielo o infierno? - pregunto kronk

- infierno - dijo alex

- pasa - dijo kronk y la puerta de hierro se abrió

- ok - dijo alex entro por la puerta

- el siguiente! - grito kronk y se acerco un chico con frenos

- h-hola - dijo el chico

* * *

En otra parte del infierno

Estaba daniel jugando con una barrita mágica a trasformar a un demonio en cualquier cosa

- amo daniel ya estoy cansado de este juego - dijo el demonio agotado

- pero yo no estoy cansado - dijo daniel y le tiro un hechizo al demonio haciendo que se trasformara en un mono

- uh, ah, ah - chillo o maulló o ladro el...mono-demonio (no se que como se llama el sonido que hacen los monos)

- jajajaja que feo mono - dijo daniel y le tiro otro hechizo al mono-demonio haciendo que se trasformara en un rato

- kit kit- chillaba el ratón-demonio

- jajaja cállate rata - dijo daniel y escucho unos pasos - quien anda ahí?! Tengo una rata-demonio y no temo usarla! - grito daniel mirando a todos lados con la rata-demonio en las manos

- ey! soy yo!...¡y baja esta rata-demonio! - grito alex mientras se acercaba a daniel

- quien eres tú? - pregunto daniel mirando a alex

- una persona, ahora sabes donde están las celdas donde los prisioneros? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo daniel

- me puedes llevar ahí? - pregunto alex

- y si lo hago, que gano a cambio? - pregunto daniel

- no sé...espera - dijo alex y comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía en sus bolsillos menos su billetera y lo dejo en el piso

- a ver, tienes un chicle, un yoyo, dos monedas, ocho pelusas, un llavero de un monito con llaves, un...tamagotchi? - dijo daniel confundido mirando el tamagotchi

- eh…Bueno...eso no es mío - dijo alex

- si claro - dijo daniel con sarcasmo mientras miraba las cosas de alex - wow tienes un cd de asking alexandria - dijo daniel agarrando el cd

- Sip, es stand up and scream - dijo alex

- me lo das? - pregunto daniel

- si me llevas a las celdas - dijo alex mientras recogía sus demás cosas

- trato - dijo daniel y guio a alex a las celdas

* * *

15 minutos y 38 segundos después

- bueno, detrás de esta puerta están en las celdas - dijo daniel señalando una puerta grande de color gris metal

- ok, cuida el cd - dijo alex

- lo hare - dijo dani y desapareció con el cd en las manos

"espero que este hay" pensó alex abriendo la puerta gris y entro

* * *

En otra parte de infierno

Estaba cobra sentada en un sillón revisando su celular mientras que un demonio estaba alado de ella con una bandeja redonda donde había una taza con soda y un emparedado a medio comer

- oye esclavo - dijo cobra mientras miraba su celular

- si? que pasa cobra? - pregunto el demonio mirando a cobea

- por curiosidad, tu no sientes la presencia de un humano por aquí? - pregunto cobra

- eh...no - respondió el demonio confundido - porque pregunta patrona? - pregunto el demonio feo con curiosidad

- por nada - dijo cobra agarrando el emparedado y luego le dio un mordisco

* * *

En las celdas

Estaba alex caminado por el largo pasillo lleno de celdas mientras miraba cada una de las celdas buscando a alguien (saben quién es?)

"¡ya se! ella podría estar en la última celda" pensó alex y corrió lo más rápido posible a la ultima celda, cuando llego miro toda la celda y la vio dormida en una cama vieja con una blusa celeste, unos pantalones cortos negros y estaba descalza, luego el reviso sus bolsillos y saca unos pequeños alambres que usaba para forzar cerraduras y comenzó a forzar la cerradura de la celda "lo logre" pensó alex abriendo la puerta y luego entrando, cuando entro se acerco a ella y pudo ver que tenía el cabello azul, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, era más alta, delgada y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, al ver la cicatriz alex sintió rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, rabia por todo lo que hizo cobra, por haberle borrado la memoria y hacer que se olvidara de noodle, también sintió rabia porque no pudo estar alado de noodle para evitar que cobra le hiciera daño y la tristeza la sintió por todo lo que sufrió noodle en esos 6 años. luego de mirar a noodle por unos segundos, la cargo y la saco a afuera de la celda, ella seguía dormida mientras que alex la cargaba y la llevaba a la salía del infierno para irse (obvio)

* * *

En la casa de 2d

Estaban 2d y adriana sentados en un sofá mirando caricaturas en la tele mientras que paula había salido a comprar algo

- que estamos viendo? - pregunto 2d confundido

- bob esponja - dijo adriana

- ese es bob esponja? - pregunto 2d señalando la tele

- no, es patricio - dijo adriana

- y cual es bob? - pregunto 2d

- el amarrillo - dijo adriana

- aah, ese - dijo 2d señalando la tele

- no, ese es calamardo, ese es bob - dijo adriana señalando la tele y luego sonó el teléfono

- yo contesto - dijo 2d y se levanto

- bueno - dijo adriana mientras 2d se dirigía al teléfono

- hola? - dijo 2 cuando contesto

_"hola idiota" _dijo alguien al otro lado del telefono

- quien eres? - pregunto 2d

_"alguien que te odia" _dijo esa persona (quien será?)

- mi suegro? - pregunto 2d

_"eh..no" _dijo esa persona

- entoces quien? - pregunto 2d

_"murdoc" _dijo esa iguana

- hola murdoc - dijo 2d

_"ey idiota, necesito tu voz de marica para hacer el nuevo album ¡plastic beach!" _dijo murdoc

- lo siento murdoc pero no tengo tiempo - dijo 2d

_"mala suerte, viene hacer el album o vines hacer el album sin piernas" _dijo murdoc

- no, murdoc estoy ocupado mirando boby esponaja - dijo 2d

- papa es bob esponja - dijo adriana desde el sofá

- digo bob esponja - dijo 2d

_"bueno, vas a ver face-ass" _murdoc y colgó

- me colgó - dijo 2d dejando el teléfono en su lugar y luego se fue al sofá donde estaba adriana viendo tele

- quien era papa? - pregunto adriana

- un amigo - dijo 2d

* * *

En la casa de alex

Noodle estaba dormida en la cama del emo mientras que el estaba comiendo pizza de tocino en la cocina

"que pizza mas deliciosa! ojala noodle este despierta para que pueda comer pizza" pensó alex mientras comía pizza "creo que será mejor que la despierte" pensó dejando la pizza en la mesa y se fue a su habitación, cuando llego se acerco a noodle - oye noodle despierta, noodle - decía alex moviendo muy suavemente a noodle para que se despertara y ella se despertó pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos porque se hizo la dormida pensado que estaba en su horrenda celda en donde había estado en todo este tiempo

"esa voz se me hace conocida...no puede ser el...el no esta aquí en el infier...un minuto...esta cama es mas cómoda que la de la celda" pensó noodle mientras se hacia la dormida

- noodle, fideo, ey, despierta, que la pizza de tocino se enfría - dijo alex moviendo a noodle

"si es el! estoy muy segura que es el!" pensó noodle muy feliz - alex! - grito noodle feliz abrazando a alex de cuello

- al fin despierto - dijo alex feliz mientras abrazaba a noodle

- te extrañe mucho - dijo noodle mientras siguió abrazando a alex

- yo también te extrañe...oye noodle me estas ahorcando...- dijo alex cuando noodle lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte de cuello y se estaba quedando sin aire

- lo siento - dijo noodle soltando a alex

- no importa...oye tienes hambre? - pregunto alex mientras se levantaba de la cama

- si - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo alex y se fue a la cocina

"me pregunto cómo alex me saco del infierno?...cobra se habrá dado cuenta?" pensó noodle mientras se acostaba en la cama

* * *

En el infierno

- COMO QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAN?! - grito cobra muy molesta

- lo s-siento ama cobra pero no la encontramos en ninguna parte - dijo un demonio azul muy asustado que estaba junto a 9 demonios mas

- COMO QUE EN NINGUNA PARTE?! ELLA TIENE QUE ESTA EN UN LUGAR! VAYAN A BUSCARLA! - grito cobra

- si señorita cobra - dijeron los demonios asustados y se fueron corriendo antes que cobra le tirara un rayo o un cd de justin bieber

- donde estará? - se pregunto cobra mientras se sentaba en su trono

- que pasa mama? - pregunto daniel apareciendo

- nada, solamente se escapo una prisionera - dijo cobra

- aah..y que prisionera era? - pregunto daniel

- era la de la ultima celda - dijo cobra

- aah, mama puedo ir a torturar demonio? - pregunto daniel

- si - dijo cobra

- gracias - dijo dani y desapareció

"donde estará?..ojala no esté con el" pendo cobra

* * *

En plastic beach

Estaba murdoc sentado al frente de una laptop mientras que cyborg estaba jugando con un ps3

- lo encontré! - grito murdoc sacando una botella de vodka

- a quien? - pregunto cyborg

- a Waldo! - grito murdoc feliz mientras abría la botella y se la tomaba mientras que cyborg lo miraba con cara de "enserio?"

- ok...bueno, yo seguiré jugando - dijo cyborg y siguió jugando ps3

- casi se me olvida, descubrió algo acerca de russell - dijo murdoc

- que descubriste? - pregunto cyborg

- que russell estaba de vacaciones por un puerto y luego desapareció - dijo murdoc

- eso es todo lo que descubriste? - pregunto cyborg

- sip, también descubrí que pierce the veil hará un concierto en chile - dijo murdoc

- bueno - dijo cyborg

* * *

En el departamento de alex

Estaba alex jugando con su laptop mientras que noodle estaba revisando las cosas de alex con curiosidad sin que el se diera cuenta (creo|)

- que buscas? - pregunto alex

- nada - dijo noodle dejando de revisar las cosas

- bueno..- dijo alex mientras jugaba con su laptop

- alex me llevas de compras? - pregunto noodle

"oh, no, mi cartera va a sufrir" pensó alex - ehmmm...no puedo porque se me perdió la cartera - mintió alex

- pero aquí esta tu cartera - dijo noodle mostrando la cartera de alex

- ok, vamos - dijo alex mientras se levantaba de la silla "hoy mi cartera va a adelgazar" pensó

- genial! gracias alexito - dijo noodle abrazando a alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- de nada - dijo alex con un leve sonrojo y luego se fue con noodle

* * *

Varios minutos después

Estaban 2d y adriana en el centro comercial, 2d estaba mirando unas jugueterías mientras que adriana estaba alado de él comiendo un helado de fresa

- papa, estás viendo juguetes para mí o para ti? - pregunto adriana

- para los dos - dijo 2d

"con razón mama siempre dice que papa no madura" pensó adri mientras comía su helado

- wow que bonito perrito - dijo 2d mirando un peluche de un perrito

- papa voy a botar la servilleta - dijo adriana y se fue

- bueno - dijo 2d mientras adriana se iba

* * *

En otra parte del centro comercial

Estaba noodle caminando junto con alex mirando las tiendas mientras que el estaba llevando varias bolsas llenas de ropa

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto alex

- no - dijo noodle caminando

- ya? - dijo alex

- no - dijo noodle

- ya merito? - pregunto alex

- ño - dijo noodle

- noodle, podemos irnos? ya mi cartera sufrió mucho por hoy - dijo alex "o por un mes" pensó

- pero solamente he comprado pocas cosas - dijo noodle poniendo cara triste

- pocas cosas? estoy llevando como mas de 10 bolsas llenas de ropa - dijo alex

- pero son pocas - dijo noodle

- no lo son - dijo alex mientras que no muy lejos de él estaba adriana caminando

- si lo son - dijo noodle

- no lo son, noodle - dijo alex

- si - dijo noodle

- no...mira es adriana, vamos con ella - dijo alex mirando a adriana y se comenzó a acercar a ella

- quien es adriana? - pregunto noodle mientras seguía a alex

- es la hija de 2d y paula - dijo alex

- aaah, con razón se parecía a ellos dos - dijo noodle

- hola adri - dijo alex cuando estaba cerca de la niña con noodle

- hola alex..Quien es ella? - pregunto adriana mirando a noodle

- Miho - dijo alex

- hola - dijo noodle

- hola noodle - dijo adriana

- oye donde está tu papa? - pregunto alex

- ahí - dijo adriana señalando a 2d que estaba mirando los juguetes afuera de la tienda

- lo voy a saludar - dijo noodle y se acerco a 2d

- el está mirando juguetes para él? - pregunto alex

- para mi y el - dijo adriana

- hola 2d! - dijo noodle abrazando a 2d por la espalda

- hola! como estas?! tanto tiempo sin verte!...quien eres? - pregunto 2d

- noodle - dijo Miho

- noodle! te extrañe! - grito 2d abrazando a noodle muy fuerte

- también te extrañe, oye me sueltas me estas abrazando muy fuerte - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo 2d soltando a noodle mientras que alex se acercaba con adriana

- oye adriana, donde está tu mama? - pregunto alex

- en casa - dijo adriana

- oigan quieren ir a mi casa para saludara a paula? - pregunto 2d

- claro - dijeron noodle y alex y luego los cuatros se fueron a la casa de 2d

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba paula viendo la tele en su casa y luego entraron su esposo, su hija, un emo y una japonesa a sus casa

- hola - dijeron alex, adriana y 2d

- hola paula - dijo noodle

- noodle! - grito paula feliz abrazando a noodle

"es mi idea o 2d es el único bobo que no me reconoció a mí ni a noodle" pensó alex mientras que noodle y paula se abrazaban

- paula alguien llamo mientras no estaba? - pregunto 2d

- si, murdoc llamo - dijo paula

- y que dijo? - pregunto 2d

- me pregunto cuánto tiempo deberían estar las minis pizza en el microondas - dijo paula

"que pregunta más boba" pensaron alex y noodle

- wow, murdoc tiene mini pizzas - dijo 2d y de la nada un humo extraño entro en la habitación y todos cayeron inconscientes


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En algún lugar

2d se despertó y abrió los ojos, cuando los abrió no vio nada, solamente vio oscuridad y no se podía mover muy bien porque estaba en un espacio muy pequeño

"pero que hago aquí?!" pensó 2d mientras pateaba una parte de donde estaba para poder salir de ahí

* * *

Unos segundos después

2d patio tan fuerte que logro salir de ese lugar, cuando salió vio que estaba encerrado en una...

- maleta? - dijo 2d mirando la maleta en donde esta hace unos segundo

- al fin, despiertas - dijo alguien

- quien eres?! - pregunto 2d

- quien más?! Alex! - dijo el emo

- donde estas? - pregunto 2d

- en una jaula para perros - dijo alex saca sus manos para que 2d lo viera y el se acerco a alex

- que haces ahí? - pregunto el peli azul

- nada, solamente quería sabes que sienten los perros cuando están encerrados - dijo alex con mucho sarcasmo

- aah..y que sienten? - pregunto 2d

- no sé, no soy perro, 2d me puedes sacar? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo 2d y ayudo a alex a salir de la jaula para perros

- gracias - dijo alex mientras se estiraba

- sabes dónde estamos? - pregunto 2d mirando la playa rosada y un gran edificio blanco

- no se - dijo alex

_"bienvenidos a plastic beach!"_ grito alguien por unos parlantes

- plastic beach? eso de donde lo he escuchando? - se pregunto alex

- es el nuevo álbum de gorillaz - dijo 2d

- como lo sabes? - pregunto alex

- me lo dijo murdoc - dijo 2d

- que hacen aquí parados?! Entren! - grito murdoc atrás de alex y 2d

- aaaahh! - grito 2d asustado y salió corriendo adentro

- qué asco, te lleve la boca - dijo alex

- cállate y entra - dijo murdoc y entro con alex

* * *

Adentro

Murdoc se había sentando en su silla que estaba al frente de un escritorio y de los dos sujetos (o sea alex y 2d)

- dime, que carajo hacemos aquí? - pregunto alex

- y donde están paula, noodle y adriana? - pregunto 2d

- ustedes están aquí para trabajar en el nuevo álbum, las chicas están con cyborg - dijo murdoc sacando un botella de tequila

- porque las chicas están con cyborg? - pregunto alex

- y donde está russell? - pregunto russell

- porque cyborg le está explicando porque están aquí o están contándose chismes y no se donde esta russell - dijo murdoc

- murdoc, de quien es esta isla? - pregunto 2d

- es mía, yo la hice con ayuda de cyborg y de otras personas - dijo murdoc

"mentira, se la robo a alguien" pensó alex

- oye donde están Damon y Jamie? - pregunto 2d

- el vocalista de cuarta esta en Miami y el dibujante de crayones esta en Jamaica - dijo murdoc

- aaah...y donde están los demás? - pregunto 2d

- ni ideo de donde están - dijo murdoc

* * *

En una habitación

Estaban las chicas, cyborg hablaba con noodle y paula mientras que adriana jugaba con el ds de cyborg

- aah..por eso murdoc nos trajo aquí - dijo paula

- si - dijo cyborg

- y donde esta alex y 2d? - pregunto noodle

- esta con murdoc - dijo cyborg

- desde cuando están tu y murdoc en esta isla? - pregunto paula

- creo que desde hace cinco años - dijo cyborg

- y no se aburren es esta isla? - pregunto noodle

- a veces pero yo me la paso jugando ps3 cuando no tengo nada que hacer - dijo cyborg

- nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí? - pregunto paula

- sip según las ordenes de murdoc - dijo cyborg

- nos tenemos que quedar hasta que terminemos el álbum? - pregunto noodle

- sí y también debemos terminar algunas canciones y hacer los videos - dijo cyborg

- aahh...ok - dijo noodle

- bueno, las llevare a sus habitaciones - dijo cyborg

- ok - dijo paula y cargo a adriana que estaba jugando con el ds - adriana se va a quedar en la misma habitación que yo? - pregunto paula

- si - dijo cyborg y todas se fueron

* * *

Con la iguana

- pero no quiero! - dijeron alex y 2d

- no me importan, van a trabajar y punto - dijo murdoc

- no - dijo 2d

- tú no me mandas - dijo alex

- yo si te mando y a todos también - dijo murdoc y presiono un boto secreto que estaba en su escritorio haciendo que le cayeran un ladrillo a 2d y a alex en la cabeza

- auch...maldito - dijeron 2d y alex antes de caer inconscientes al suelo

- cy!...¡cyborg! - grito murdoc

- si? - dijo cyborg entrando

- llévatelo a sus habitaciones - dijo murdoc señalando a los dos inconscientes

- si - dijo cyborg agarrando a alex y a 2d del cuello de la camiseta y se los llevo arrastrando

- hora del alcohol - dijo murdoc sacando una cerveza

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba alex en su nueva habitación que tenía una cama (obvio), unos poster de bandas de metal, dos guitarras, una acústica y otra eléctrica, un esterio, una laptop y varios cd, alex estaba acostado en su cama sobándose la cabeza en donde le cayó el ladrillo

"puto murdoc, puta isla, puto botón, puto ladrillo, puta gravedad, puto trabajo, puto piso, puto algebra de baldor" pensó alex mientras se seguía sobando la cabeza y luego mira su ventana "parece que mi habitación esta debajo del agua" pensó alex mirando los peces que estaba nadando alado de su ventana

_tock tock tock_

- si eres una iguana mutante, alcohólica, horrenda, deforme que parece gay con retraso mental, no entres! - grito alex sin moverse de la cama

- soy un robot! - grito alguien (quien será?)

- pasa - dijo alex y entro cyborg

- aun te duele la cabeza? - pregunto cyborg

- un poco - dijo alex

- no debes molestar a murdoc, ni cuestionarlo, ni joderlo, ni hacerle broma o te tirar ladrillo en la cabeza - dijo cyborg

- ya se - dijo alex sobándose la cabeza

- también sabes que tienes que trabajar en el álbum, quieras o no? - dijo cy

- si - dijo alex de mala gana

- bueno - dijo cyborg

- oye, esta es mi habitación, cierto? - dijo alex

- correcto - dijo cyborg

- y donde están las habitaciones de los demás? - pregunto alex

- la habitación de 2d está abajo de la tuya por eso vas a escuchar los gritos de 2d cuando él tenga pesadillas, la de paula y su hija están a dos habitación de la tuya, la mía esta en este piso alado de la habitación de maquinas, la habitación de noodle está en el piso de arriba al igual que la habitación de russell por si él aparece y la de murdoc está a dos pisos de arriba - dijo cyborg

- wow, te sabes este lugar de memoria - dijo alex

- emmm..No, tengo un GPS en la cabeza y también un mapa digitalizado de plastic beach - dijo cyborg

- ah...con razón - dijo alex

- alguna pregunta más? - pregunto cyborg

- si, donde están los botes o las avionetas o los submarinos? - pregunto alex

- en algún lugar que no te voy a decir - dijo cyborg y se dirigió a la puerta

- espera! era una broma! la pregunta era: hay tocino?! - pregunto alex

- si, en la cocina - dijo cyborg parado en le puerta

- aleluya! ahí tocino! - dijo alex feliz

"aun le gusta el tocino" pensó cyborg

- bueno, cyborg, me voy a ir a ver al tocino...digo a noodle - dijo alex y se dirigió a la puerta

- o..key pero no te escapes o murdoc te cortara las piernas - dijo cyborg

- vale pero no prometo nada - dijo alex y se fue

"será mejor que esconda los serruchos" pensó cyborg y luego se fue

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba el idio...digo el peli azul sentado en una esquina de su cama abrazando sus piernas asustado y temblando con los ojos blanco (algo así O_O) mientras que en la ventana había un gran ojo mirándolo

"no hay una ballena, no hay una ballena afuera, no hay una ballena en la ventana, no ahí una gran ojo de ballena en la ventana, no me estoy cagando de miedo" pensaba 2d mientras seguía en temblando de miedo como marica

_tock tock tock tock!_

- quién es?! - pregunto 2d

- tu dios! - grito una iguana mutante entrando

- holi murdocito - dijo 2d

- no me llames así ahuevado - dijo murdoc

- okey - dijo 2d

- sabes para vine? - pregunto murdoc

- ñop - dijo 2d

- bueno, te lo diré, vine a darte esta cinco canciones que están a la mitad, tú tienes que completarlas y hacer el resto de la canciones que no me dieron la gana de hacer - dijo murdoc mientras le tiraba varias hojas a 2d en la cara

- auch..Está bien - dijo 2d agarrando las hojas

- adiós idiota - dijo murdoc

"tendré que comenzar a escribir...pero creo que se me olvida algo" pensó 2d y luego mira la ventana - AAH! LA BALLENA! - grito 2d asustado

* * *

En la habitación de paula

Estaba paulita mirando las cosas de su habitación mientras que su hija estaba mirando la ventana

- mama mira el papa de nemo - dijo adriana señalando un pez payaso

- ya lo vi, es muy bonito - dijo paula mirando al pez que señalo su hija

- como se llamaba el papa de nemo? - pregunto adriana

- marlin - dijo paula

- hola marlin - dijo adriana saludando al pez

_tock tock tock tock_

- pase! - dijo paula mientras miraba un florero que estaba en un mueble

- hola - dijo alex entrando y se quedo parado cerca de la puerta

- hola alex, pasa algo? - pregunto paula

- no...bueno, sí, me perdí - dijo alex

- te perdiste? - pregunto paula

- si, donde está la habitación de noodle? - pregunto alex

- está en el piso de arriba - dijo paulita

- ah, gracias - dijo alex y se fue

"creo que se le olvido preguntarme en donde está la habitación.." pensó paula

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba alex caminando mirando cada habitación buscando la de noodle

"donde estará noodle?...me pregunto que abra detrás de esa puerta?" se pregunto el emo abrió una puerta y se encontró con...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Se encontró con Snoop Dogg jugando con un psp en una cama acostado

- emmm..hola? - dijo alex

- hola - dijo snoop dogg sin quitarle la vista al psp

- por qué estas aquí? - pregunto alex

- porque murdoc me pidió ayuda para el nuevo álbum - dijo snoop dogg

- viniste tu solo o murdoc te secuestro? - pregunto alex

- me secuestro - dijo snoop dogg

"típico de murdoc" pensó alex

- oye tu eres hijo de murdoc? - pregunto snoop dogg

- si..- dijo alex

- pobrecito - dijo snoop dogg

- okey..Chau - dijo alex y siguió buscando la habitación de noodle

"jajaja, muere justin bieber" pensó snoop dogg jugando psp

* * *

18 segundos después

Alex seguía buscando la habitación de noodle por los pasillos de plastic beach

"¡¿donde está la habitación de noodle?! ¡no la encuentro!" pensó alex mientras caminaba y se encontró con un enano que usaba un esmoquin blanco que también estaba caminando por el pasillo - oye tu, el de esmoquin blanco - dijo el emo

- si? - dijo el enano

- sabes dónde está la habitación de noodle? - pregunto alex

- ahí - dijo el enano señalando la puerta que estaba detrás de alex

- aaah...hay estaba - dijo alex mirando la puerta - gracias...emmm...cómo te llamas? - pregunto

- tattoo - dijo el enano mientras se iba y alex entro a la habitación

* * *

Adentro de la habitación

Estaba noodle usando una laptop acostada en su cama mientras que alex entraba y se acercaba a ella

- de donde sacaste la laptop? - pregunto alex mirando la laptop

- me la regalo murdoc - dijo noodle mientras usaba una nueva laptop

- ah..la iguana te regala laptop nueva y no eres su hija pero a mí me da mi vieja laptop poseída por Satanás y soy su hijo...no es justo - dijo alex mientras se sentaba alado de noodle

- pero tú le haces bromas y lo jodes, yo no lo jodo, ni le hago bromas - dijo noodle usando la laptop

- ya se...pero igual no es justo, que haces? - pregunto alex

- juego ese juego de matar a justin bieber - dijo noodle usando la laptop

- aaah...yo tengo la mayor puntación en ese juego - dijo alex

- por ahora...yo te voy a pasar - dijo noodle

- mentira amor, tu no me vas a pasar - dijo alex

- ya te pase! - grito noodle feliz mostrando su laptop

- rayos! me pasaste...pero yo te pasare - dijo alex y se puso a jugar con noodle y la laptop

* * *

En el estudio de murdoc

Murdoc estaba sentado en su sillón usando su computadora

"donde mierda esta el maldito gordo?! no puedo comenzar el puto álbum si no aparece el maldito gordo" pensó murdoc mirando su pc

- hola señor murdoc - dijo cyborg entrando al estudio

- hola cy - dijo murdoc mirando la pantalla de su pc

- está buscando a russell? - pregunto cyborg

- estaba pero ahora estoy jugando ese juego de matar a justin bieber - dijo murdoc usando su pc

- ya jugué ese juego...oiga usted ya ha encontrado algo acerca de russell? - pregunto cyborg

- nop - dijo murdoc jugando con su pc

- porque nop? - pregunto cyborg

- porque google no dice casi nada acerca de russell - dijo murdoc

- y que vamos a hacer con el álbum? - pregunto cyborg

- no sé, tendremos que comenzar si el maldito gordo cuando el idiota termine las canciones - dijo murdoc y luego hubo un temblor - que mierda fue eso?! - grito

- no se - dijo cyborg y salir de edificio con murdoc

* * *

Afuera

Todo había salido a la playa a ver de donde provenía ese temblor, cuando salieron vieron algo redondo y grande que sobresalía del mar que era de color chocolate

- que es eso?! - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijeron paula, noodle y cyborg

- parece una isla - dijo alex

- parece una mierda gigante! - grito murdoc

- parece la casa de patricio - dijo adriana

- parece una calva -dijo 2d

- una calva?! - dijeron todos

- emmm...si eso - dijo 2d y luego la calva se comenzó a mover y una bola de grasa...digo un russell gigante salió del agua

- mira es una ballena gigante calva, negra y gorda! - grito murdoc

- idiota! es russell - grito alex

- ya sabía - dijo murdoc

- wow la calva era de russell - dijo 2d

- oh, man, me golpeó la cabeza con esta isla... que ni siquiera es una isla, es basura acumulada - dijo russell sobándose la cabeza

- russell! - gritaron noodle, paula, cyborg y 2d (las chicas) mientras corrían hacia russell

- porque esta de ese tamaño? - pregunto adriana mirando como 2d trataba de abrazar a russell

- ni idea - dijo alex mirando a russell

- gorda! bienvenida a plastic beach! - grito murdoc mientras que russell levantaba a 2d, a noodle, a paula y a cyborg con las manos

- esta basura acumulada se llama plastic beach? - dijo russell

- si gorda y tienes que colaborar en el nuevo álbum - dijo murdoc

- okey...pero no me llames gorda - dijo russell

- vale cerda - dijo murdoc

- oye russell porque estas de ese tamaño? - preguntaron alex y adriana

- porque estaba nadando y me dio hambre así que comí basura rara que estaba en el mar y luego crecí muchos - dijo Russell dejando a 2d, a paula, a cyborg y a noodle en el suelo

- aah..Okey - dijo alex

- quien es ella? - pregunto russell señalando a adriana

- mi hija - dijo paula

- aww, que bonita, parece una hormiguita - dijo russell agarrando a adriana

- no es justo, tu eres un gigante por eso vez a todos como hormiguitas - dijo adriana

- mentirán, no los veo a todos como hormiguitas, a murdoc le veo como una cucaracha - dijo russell

- jajajajaja - se burlaron todos menos murdoc y un caracol que estaba en el suelo

- maldito - dijo murdoc

- sabes? todos parecen esos muñecas que 2d tenía en los estudios kong - dijo russell y todos miraron a 2d

- no eran muñecas, eran figuras de acción - dijo 2d

- si claro, figuras de acción que se llamaban ken y barbie - dijo russell con mucho sarcasmo

- emmm...no son mías - mintió 2d

- y de quien son? - pregunto alex

- de...de adriana - dijo 2d

- 2d, yo vi esas muñecas antes que naciera adriana - dijo russell

- aaah...que se la estaba cuidado a un amigo - mintió 2d

- si claro - dijeron todos con sarcasmo excepto 2d y una hormiguita que estaba en el hombro de murdoc

"este tipo huele a alcohol!" pensó la hormiga que estaba en el hombro de murdoc

- pero es verdad! - dijo 2d

- aja, te creemos - dijeron todos con sarcasmos

- pero es la verdad - dijo 2d

- oye paula como se llama tu hija? - pregunto russell

- adriana - dijo paula

- bonito nombre - dijo russell

- oigan donde esta adriana y alex? - preguntaron noodle y paula

- no se - dijeron 2d y russell

- ellos dos se fueron a jugar xbox porque se aburrieron - dijo cyborg

- como lo sabes? - pregunto 2d

- ellos me había preguntado si quería jugar con ellos - dijo cyborg

- y que le dijiste? - pregunto 2d y todo lo miraron con cara que decir "no es obvio? dijo que no!"

- que no - dijo cyborg

- bueno, estoy sobrio...así que me voy a emborrachar - dijo murdoc mientras se retiraba pero russell lo agarro y los demás entraron al edificio

- tú no te vas sapo, dime en donde voy a quedarme a dormir? - pregunto russell

- no es obvio? te vas a quedar afuera, tu no entras en el edificio - dijo murdoc

- no voy a dormir afuera como un perro - dijo russell

- no vas a dormir afuera como un perro...mas bien vas a dormir en el agua como una ballena...como te he dicho antes, 2d es el perro y no duerme afuera porque se puede enfermar y no cantaría bien - dijo murdoc mientras se escapaba de russell

- maldito - dijo russell mientras murdoc entraba

- gracias - dijo murdoc entrando

"bueno, a dormir afuera hasta volver a la normalidad" pensó russell


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Al día siguiente

Russell se había ido a cazar tiburones y ballena para comer porque murdoc no le iba a dar comida, estaban todos en la cocina desayunando menos alex y russell, los demás desayunaban cereal, paula desayunaba cereal con yogurt, 2d cereal con soda, adriana cereal con leche, noodle cereal con leche con chocolate, cyborg cereal con aceite de motor y murdoc cereal con tequila

- oigan, donde está el emo? - pregunto murdoc comiendo

- no se - dijeron noodle, paula y 2d

- ña..Que importa donde este...oye idiota ya terminaste las canciones? - pregunto murdoc

- no...- dijo 2d

- porque no? - pregunto murdoc

- porque me diste las canciones ayer - dijo 2d

- y? - dijo murdoc

- y el no puede hacer varias canciones de un día para el otro - dijo noodle

- pero debe encender su inútil cerebro y comenzar a hacer la malditas canciones para comenzar el puto álbum! - dijo murdoc

- oye paula no te molesta que adriana está escuchando lo que dice murdoc? - pregunto cyborg en voz baja mientras murdoc hablaba con 2d y noodle

- no, porque le puse unos tapones de oído a ella y no escucha las palabras sucias de murdoc - dijo paula en voz baja

- mama me voy al cuarto - dijo adriana quitándose los tapones de oído

- bueno, no te pierdas - dijo paula y adriana se fue

- y por eso debes comenzar el puto álbum de una maldita vez antes que te rompa las piernas con una cuchara - dijo murdoc mostrando un cuchara

- okey! - dijo 2d asustado y se fue corriendo a su habitación

- no tienes que ser malo con el - dijeron noodle, cyborg y paula

- yo soy malo con el que me da la gana, preciosas - dijo murdoc comiendo cereal

- hola...- dijo alex entrando a la cocina "por fin llegue" pensó mientras se acercaba a los demás

- hola - dijeron las chicas

- hola mocoso - dijo murdoc

- hola iguana con retraso mental - dijo alex mientras se sentaba lado de noodle

- maldito - dijo murdoc en voz baja

- oye alex porque tardaste en venir a la cocina? - pregunto noodle

- porque estaba durmiendo - dijo alex "mentira me perdí mas de 20 veces" pensó

- ja, apuesto que te perdiste mas de cien veces, idiota - dijo murdoc

- cállate, y solamente fueron veinte veces - dijo alex

- ja, imbécil - dijo murdoc

- maldito...porque hiciste este lugar tan complicado? - pregunto alex

- no es complicado, solamente es que eres idiota y te pierdes - dijo murdoc

- no soy idiota, cualquiera se pierde - dijo alex

- yo no me perdí nunca en este lugar - dijo murdoc

- aja, y porque la semana pasada me estaba llamando para que lo llevara a su estudio? - pregunto cyborg

- porque...porque quería probarte - mintió murdoc

- si claro - dijeron todas las chicas con sarcasmo

- ja, mentiroso, de seguro te perdiste y llamaste a cyborg - dijo alex

- cállate - dijo murdoc y se fue

- de quien era esto? - pregunto alex agarrando el cereal de 2d

- de 2d - dijo paula

- aah...ahora es mío - dijo alex comiendo el cereal de 2d

- espera, no tiene leche, tiene soda - dijo noodle y luego alex escupió el cereal

- qué asco...mejor me como este - dijo alex agarrando el cereal de murdoc y luego lo comenzó a comer

- alex ese es de...- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque cyborg le tapo la boca y se acerco a oído de ella

- shhh...no le digas nada - le susurro cyborg a noodle

- esto sabe raro - dijo alex mientras se comía el cereal de murdoc

- sí pero ya te acostumbraras - dijo cyborg

- me voy, nos vemos - dijo paula levantándose de la silla y se fue

- yo también me voy, chau - dijo noodle besando a alex en la mejillas y se fue

- porque esto sabe raro? - pregunto alex señalando el cereal

- porque el leche de cabra - mintió cyborg

- enserio? - dijo alex

- si - dijo cyborg

- entonces come un poco de cereal - dijo alex ofreciéndole el cereal de murdoc a cyborg

- emmm...no - dijo cyborg

- porque emmm...no? - pregunto alex mientras seguía ofreciendo cereal

- porque...porque no me gusta el cereal - mintió cyborg

- y porque cuando llegue estabas comiendo cereal? - pregunto alex

- porque tenía hambre - dijo cyborg

- entonces come - dijo alex dándole el cereal a cyborg

- esta...bien - dijo cyborg con el cereal en sus manos y luego agarro una cuchara

- espero que no se te olvide que tú no puedes tomar alcohol...acuérdate lo que dijo murdoc, que si tomas alcohol te puede dar dolor de cabeza o ganas de vomitar inmediatamente - dijo alex mientras cyborg comía un poco de cereal

-...adiós! - dijo cyborg levantándose rápido de la silla y se fue corriendo con una mano en la boca

- jajaajajajaja - se burlo alex y se fue

* * *

Varias horas después

2d estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala tratando de terminar al menos una cancion

"a ver por dónde iba?...ah..ya me acorde...los pollitos dicen pio pio pio cuando...espera un minuto...esa no era la canción...aah...ya me acorde cual era...Love, electricity, shockwave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on Yes the lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Right now...yes! termine al fin una canción!" pensó 2d feliz mirando las hojas en donde escribió la canción

- hola 2d - dijo noodle entrando a sala

- hola noods, ya termine una canción! - dijo 2d feliz

- qué bien! - dijo noodle

- si! - dijo 2d

- como se llama la canción? - pregunto noodle

- se llama...se llama...no sé...no le puse nombre - dijo 2d

- pues ponle uno ahora - dijo noodle

- bueno...se llamara...Stylo! - dijo 2d

- si, suena bien - dijo noodle

- yes... pero me faltan cree que catorce canciones mas sin contar el intro...y un sencillo - dijo 2d

- que te parece si todos te ayudamos con las canciones - dijo noodle

- tú crees que me ayuden? - pregunto 2d

- sí, dame algunas canción que están por la mitad - dijo noodle

- está bien pero te daré las que tiene título y una pequeña parte escrita - dijo 2d y le dio varias hojas a noodle donde había ochos canciones

- bueno, nos vemos 2d - dijo noodle y se fue

"bueno...ahora a comenzar con otra cancion..To the dark dark sea's Comes the only whale Watching ships go by It's the day we try...It doesn't know It's a Casio on a plastic beach..." cantaba 2d en su mente mientras escribía en una hoja

* * *

En el techo

Estaban snoop dogg sentado en una silla al frente de russell mientras hablaba con el

- enserio? tu saliste en scary movie 5? - pregunto russell

- si - dijo snoop dogg (ya vi scary movie 5)

- genial - dijo russell

- cierto...adoro scary movie - dijo snoop dogg

- yo también - dijo russell

- hola - dijo noodle entrando con las hojas

- hola princesa - dijo russell

- hola noods - dijo snoop

- oigan pueden ayudar a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- si, y tu snoop dogg? - dijo russell

- claro que ayudare al peli azul, que necesita? - pregunto snoop dogg

- hacer dos canciones - dijo noodle

- está bien, que canciones? - preguntaron los dos

- Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach y Superfast Jellyfish - dijo noodle mostrando unas hojas

- yo hago la que comienza con welcome - dijo snoop dogg agarrando unas hojas

- y yo hago la otra pero snoop dogg la tendrá que escribir porque yo no puedo - dijo russell y snoop dogg agarro las otras hojas

- ya, esta, nos vemos - dijo noodle y se fue con las demás hojas

- mira esta tiene algo escrito - dijo snoop dogg mirando la primera hoja que le dio noodle de varias

- creo que la mía también tener algo escrita, oye canta lo que tiene la tuya escriba - dijo russell

- vale, The revolution will be televised...And the pollution from the ocean...Now with devotion...Push peace and keep it in motion - canto snoop dogg

- man, te salió bien, deberías cantar tu esa canción - dijo russell

- tienes razón, esta canción la voy a cantar yo - dijo snoog dogg

* * *

En la playa

Estaba cyborg sentada en una roca con una escopeta no muy lejos de la entrada

"que aburrimiento...no hay nada a que disparar...ni siquiera hay gaviotas...o caracoles...o murdocs...no hay nada...¡qué aburrimiento!" pensó cyborg

- holi cy - dijo noodle detrás de cyborg

- holi fi - dijo cyborg

- fi? - repito noodle confundida

- fideo - dijo cyborg

- no moleste...quieres ayudar a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- si, en qué? - pregunto cyborg

- en una canción - dijo noodle

- está bien, que canción? - pregunto cyborg

- emmm...Some Kind of Nature - dijo noodle mirando las hojas y luego le ofreció unas hojas a cy

- vale, la hare - dijo cyborg agarrando las hojas

- gracias - dijo noodle

- de nada - dijo cyborg

- puedes hacerla hasta la mitad si quieres, chau...por cierto sabes donde esta paula? - pregunto noodle

- sí, esta con su hija en el muelle - dijo cyborg

- okey - dijo noodle y se fue

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban paula sentada en una silla mirando a adriana que estaba jugando con un telescopio mirando el mar

- wow un ballena - dijo adriana mirando por el telescopio

"esa ballena será la que asusta a 2d?" pensó paula

- hola - dijo noodle

- hola noodle - dijeron madre e hija

- paula estas ocupada? - pregunto noodle

- nop, nada mas cuido a adriana, pasa algo? - pregunto paulita

- es que te iba a preguntar si podrías ayudar a tu esposo con una canción? - pregunto noodle

- sí, cual? - dijo paula

- Empire Ants - dijo noodle mirando unas hojas y le dio la hojas a paula

- está bien - dijo paula agarrando las hojas

- no tienes que hacerla toda, si quieres puedes hacerla hasta la mitad para ayudar a 2d - dijo noodle

- está bien pero intentare hacerla toda - dijo paula

- vale - dijo noodle y se fue

- que es eso? - pregunto adriana acercándose a paula y luego señalo las hojas

- una canción que tengo que hacer para ayudar a papa - dijo paula

- ah...te puedo ayudar? - preguntó adriana

- si - dijo paula

- yupi - dijo adriana feliz

* * *

En estudio de grabación

Estaba alex sentado en una silla jugando poker con daley (el llego ayer en la noche) que estaba sentado en otra silla alado de él pero no podio ver sus cartas

- ja! te gane de nuevo, vamos págame - dijo alex

- rayos...que quieres? - pregunto daley

- no se...ya tengo tu reloj, tu billetera, tus zapatillas, tu yoyo, tu llaves, un chicle tuyo, una canica tuya, un chaleco tuyo, a ver dame...tus lentes - dijo alex

- mis lentes?! - dijo daley

- si, mueve, dámelos - dijo alex

- vale pero cuídalos - dijo daley y le dio los lentes a alex

- bueno - dijo alex agarrando los lentes y luego se los puso

- hola chicos - dijo noodle entrando

- hola chica - dijeron alex y daley

- que hacen? - pregunto noodle

- jugamos una partida inocente de poker - dijo alex mirando sus cartas

- noodle, alex me quito mis cosas, dile que me las de - dijo daley

- alex, dale sus cosas - dijo noodle

- pero las gane justamente - dijo alex

- dáselas - dijo noodle

- está bien - dijo alex y le dio las cosas que gano a daley - bochinchoso - susurro el emo mirando a daley

- feo - susurro daley mirando a alex

- idiota - susurro alex

- imbécil - susurro daley

- cara de mono - susurro alex

- cara de murdoc - susurro daley

- inmaduros - susurro noodle

- ya sabemos - susurraron los niños adultos

- ustedes dos tienen que ayudar a 2d - dijo noodle

- vale - dijeron los dos

- los dos tienen que escribir la canción Doncamatic - dijo noodle dándole unas hojas a daley

- okey - dijeron los dos

- y alex tiene que escribir On Melancholy Hill y Rhinestone Eyes - dijo noodle y le dio varias hojas a alex

- porque yo tengo que escribir dos y ayudar a daley a escribir otra? - pregunto alex mirando las hojas

- porque sé que tu puedes hacerlo - dijo noodle

- pero es mucho - dijo alex

- pero es para ayudar al 2d - dijo noodle

- está bien, pero ese peli azul me tendrá que ayudar algún día - dijo alex

- okey - dijo noodle

- oye noodle, que canción tienes que escribir tu? - pregunto daley

- Broken - dijo noodle

- ah...bueno alex a trabajar - dijo daley

- mañana - dijo alex mientras que noodle se iba

- no, ahora o voto todas las tequilas de murdoc y le digo que tú te la tomaste - dijo daley

- vale a trabajar - dijo alex de mala gana


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo...que capitulo era?  
alex: el capitulo 7 idiota  
yo: a quien le llamas idiota? *saca un cuchillo*  
alex: a…nadie  
yo: está bien…aquí está el capitulo 7**

Una hora después

El estudio de grabación estaba lleno de bolas de papel o de papeles destruidos con mucho odio, alex y daley estaban en un "pequeño" e "inocente" intercambio de opinión

- ¡que canción mas mala! - grito alex

- ¡y la tuya es mas mala que la mía! - grito daley

- ¡eres un inútil! - grito alex y le tiro una bola de papel a daley

- ¡y tu un imbécil! - grito daley esquivando el papel

- ¡cállate! ¡Además yo escribo mejores cosas que tu! - grito alex

- ¡no te creo! - grito daley

- ¡porque eres un idiota! - grito alex

- ¡no lo soy! ¡y tú no sabes escribir canciones! - grito daley

- ¡si lo sé! ¡y si quieres te lo demuestro! - grito alex

- ¡está bien! ¡Canta algo que escribiste! - grito daley

- ¡okey! So call the mainland from the beach Your heart is now washed up in bleach The waves are rising for this time of year And nobody knows what to do with the heat Under sunshine pylons we'll meet while rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky - canto alex

- ¡ja! eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? porque yo puedo hacerlo mejor - dijo daley

- mentira, idiota, a ver, si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor que yo, canta - dijo alex

- Vale, imbecile..The song is not the same when we're all played out, played out, all played out They said the member is all played out, played out, all played out tell me did you feel that? - Canto Daley

- ja, la mía es mejor - dijo alex

- no, la mía es la mejor - dijo daley

- no, la mía - dijo alex

- la mía - dijo daley

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo daley

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo daley

-no - dijo alex

* * *

Unos minutos después

Snoop dogg estaba en el techo escribiendo lo que estaba cantando russell, ellos dos ya habia terminado una canción y ahora estaban terminando la otra

- Many know others, but we be the colors of the mad and the wicked we be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign shower my habits while you dine like rabbits with the crunchy, crunchy carrots Gotta have it Superfast! - Canto Russell - lo copiaste todo? - pregunto

- si, man - dijo snoop dogg

- que te pareció? - pregunto russell

- bien...pero se te salió el gallo - dijo snoop dogg

- mentira! - grito russell haciendo que snoop dogg se tapara los oídos

- okey! okey! es mentira! pero no grites! - grito snoop dogg

- está bien - dijo russell

- oye man, tu vas a cantar esta canción? - pregunto snoop dogg

- no - dijo russell

- y quién la va a cantar? - pregunto snoop dogg

- no se...qué te parece que la canten De La Soul - dijo russell

- ellos están aquí? - pregunto snoop dogg

- si, los vi ayer, ellos estaban jugando futbol - dijo russel

- ahh..Bueno - dijo snoop dogg - seguimos con la canción? - pregunto

- vale - dijo russell y siguieron

* * *

En la habitación de cyborg

Estaba la androide (y no la androide 18) sentada en su cama escribiendo en las hojas que le dio noodle

"...apenas voy por la mitad...tomo un descansito o sigo?...será mejor que siga...Well near thy plastics And digital foils Could wrap up the sun And protect the girls From the spiritual poisons You spill at night Like phony clothes, but I really like my...aun me falta!...qué hago?!...mejor me voy a afuera para ver si escribo algo ahí" pensó cyborg levantándose de la cama con las hojas y luego se fue

* * *

En el estudio

- que no - dijo alex

- que si - dijo daley

- lo que escribí es mejor que eso de played out, played out, all played out They said the member is all played out, played out, all played out tell me did you feel that? - canto alex

- mentira! - grito daley

- es verdad - dijo alex

- no - dijo daley

- si - dijo alex

- no - dijo daley

- si - dijo alex

- no - dijo daley

* * *

En la habitación de paula

Estaba paula escribiendo mientras que adriana estaba jugando con unas muñeca

- oye adri ten cuidado de no dañarle las muñecas de 2d - dijo paula mirando a adriana que jugaba

- si - dijo adriana jugando

"ya casi termino la canción...Little memories Your little feet working the machine Will it spin? Will it soar? My little dream working the machine Soon, like a wave That pass will fall Closing in on you They're going on...termine!" pensó paula terminando de escribir en las hojas

- mama cuando terminas? - pregunto adriana

- ya termine - dijo paula

- que bien - dijo adriana

- sí, me acompañas a llevarle la canción a 2d? - pregunto paula

- chi - dijo adriana y se fue con paula

* * *

En la cocina

Noodle estaba sentada en la mesa mirando su hoja que nada mas tenía una pequeña parte escrita

"no se me ocurre nada para esta canción...lo único que tengo escrito es lo que escribió 2d" pensó noodle mirando la hoja y luego dio un gran suspiro

- que pasa princesa? - pregunto murdoc entrando y acercándose a la nevera

- no puedo terminar la canción...o mejor dicho comenzar - dijo noodle mientras que murdoc sacaba una cerveza de la nevera

- porque no puedes? - pregunto murdoc abriendo la cerveza y luego tomo un poco

- no sé, no puedo, no se me ocurre nada para hacer la canción - dijo noodle

- oye princesa, ya se te ocurrirá algo, solamente piensa y lo lograras - dijo murdoc despeinando a noodle

- no hagas eso, me despeinas - dijo noodle acomodándose el cabello

- jejejeje, igual te vez linda despeinada ajajajaja - dijo murdoc

-como me puedo ver linda si tengo una cicatriz? - pregunto noodle señalando su cicatriz

- que importa la cicatriz, sigues siendo linda como cuando eras pequeña, tranquila princesa, mas tarde te comprare cicatricure jajajaja - dijo murdoc

- murdoc! - dijo noodle

- jejeje, está bien...te llevare con esos idiotas que usan batas blanca para ver que te pueden dar para quitarte la cicatriz - dijo murdoc

- está bien, gracias murdoc - dijo noodle

- de nada, princesa...bueno, es hora de emborracharse, chau querida - dijo murdoc y se fue con la cerveza

"okey...es hora de comenzar a trabajar" pensó noodle y se puso a escribir la canción

* * *

Una hora después

Estaban daley sentado en una esquina del estudio terminando la canción mientras que alex estaba sentado en la otra esquina terminando su canción

"ese maldito piensa que el va a terminar primero que yo...pero se equivoca, yo voy a terminar primero que el" pensó alex escribiendo

"jajaja, el idiota, piensa que me va a ganar pero se equivoca, jajaja feo" pensó daley escribiendo

- oh! mierda! - gritaron los dos cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban escribiendo sus pensamientos en las hojas

- ja! te equivocaste! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- oye! yo dije eso! - gritaron los dos

- deja de decir lo mismo que yo! - gritaron

- idiota! - grito alex

- imbécil - grito daley

- te parecerse a 2d! - grito alex

- te parecerse a murdoc! - grito daley

- retráctate! - grito alex

- no! - grito daley

- maldito! - grito alex


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex: Capitulo 8  
yo: oye! yo digo eso  
alex: jodete  
yo: maldito**

Unas horas después

2d estaba en la cocina revisando las canciones que le había dado su esposa paula, cyborg y snoop dogg (russell no pudo porque no entraba por la puerta), solamente le faltaba la canción de daley, noodle y las dos de alex

"vaya, lo hicieron bien! las canciones están geniales...pero aun faltan cuatro más...la de los otros...yo termine las canciones que me faltaban y tocaban" pensó 2d mirando las hojas

- hola face-ass - dijo murdoc entrando a la cocina

- hola murdoc - dijo 2d

- ya terminaste las canciones? - pregunto murdoc

- si solamente faltan la que tenía que hacer noodle, daley y alex - dijo 2d

- bueno...descansa que mañana vamos a practicar más de cinco canciones - dijo murdoc

- está bien murdoc - dijo 2d y se fue a su habitación dejando las hojas en la mesa

"ja, el bobo dejo las hojas...tengo curiosidad, voy a verlas" pensó murdoc agarrando las hojas y leyó algunas "no están mal...y se nota que algunas no las escribió 2d porque en algunas canciones no está la horrenda letra de 2d" pensó mirando las hojas y luego se fue al estudio de grabación con las hojas

* * *

En el estudio de grabación

Estaban alex y daley en una guerra de bolas de papeles, no muy lejos de ellos estaban las tres canciones terminadas

- muere idiota! - grito alex tirando bolas de papel

- muere tu imbécil! - grito daley y le tiro una bola de papel a alex

- qué diablos está pasando aquí?! -grito murdoc entrando con las hojas en las manos y mirando el desastre

- nada! - gritaron daley y alex dejando los papeles

- quien me va a explicar que está pasando aquí?! - pregunto murdoc molesto

- alex! - grito daley empujando a alex hacia murdoc y se fue corriendo

- traidor - susurro alex

- y bien? - dijo murdoc con los brazos cruzados mirando a alex molesto

- bueno, lo que paso fue que...daley comenzó! - dijo alex y murdoc suspiro

- mas te vale que limpies este lugar antes que se haga de noche - dijo murdoc

- pero faltan como una hora para eso - dijo alex mirando por la ventana

- entonces...¡muévete! - grito murdoc molesto

- okey! - dijo alex y comenzó a recoger lo papeles

"este mocoso...y esas hojas?..Serán las canción" pensó murdoc mirando las hojas de las canciones - y estas hojas? mocoso - pregunto

- son las canciones, dos mías y una del tonto de daley - dijo alex recogiendo papeles

- aah...las pondré con las demás - dijo murdoc agarrando las tres canciones y la junto con las demás

- ya todos dieron las canciones? - pregunto el emo limpiando

- no, falta noodle - dijo murdoc

- aah...pensé que ella ya había terminado - dijo alex

- pues pensaste mal - dijo murdoc

- hola - dijo noodle entrando

- hola - dijeron los hombres

- murdoc aquí esta la canci...que paso aquí? - pregunto noodle mirando el estudio

- que te lo explique tu novio con mentalidad de niño - dijo murdoc

- que paso aquí alex? - pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- nada...solamente que daley me comenzó a tirar bolas de papel - dijo alex recogiendo papeles

- aja...bueno, murdoc toma la canción - dijo noodle acercándose a murdoc y le dio la canción

- okey...ya esta todas las canciones - dijo murdoc agarrando la canción

- y cuando las vamos a practicar? - pregunto alex

- mañana - dijo murdoc

- mañana? - repitió alex

- si, noodle ve a descansar para esta lista mañana - dijo murdoc

- bueno, le digo a los demás que mañana vamos a practicar las canciones? - pregunto noodle

- si - dijo murdoc

- está bien - dijo noodle y se fue

- muévete! mocoso! limpias muy lento! - dijo murdoc mirando a alex

- okey, me apresuro viejo - dijo alex limpiando mas rápido

- a quien llamas viejo?! - grito murdoc molesto

- a la iguana con arrugas que estoy viendo! - dijo alex mirando a murdoc

- maldito emo, ojala se te oxide el piercing - dijo murdoc

- ojala se acabe la tequila - dijo alex

- ojala noodle no te ame - dijo murdoc

- ojala no ven prostitutas - dijo alex

- retráctate maldito - dijo murdoc

- no sapo - dijo alex

- vas a ver - dijo murdoc y le comenzó a tirar papeles a alex que estaban en el suelo

- eso tú crees - dijo alex tirándole papeles a murdoc

* * *

Al día siguiente

Cuando paula, 2d, noodle, snoop dogg, adriana y cyborg entraron al estudio de grabación se encontraron con murdoc y alex durmiendo en el suelo en diferentes partes del estudio que está lleno de bolitas de papeles

- que paso aquí? - se preguntaron cyborg y paula

- se supone que lo iba a limpiar - dijo noodle mirando a alex

- wow cuantos papeles - dijo 2d mirando el lugar

- oh, man, yo no pienso limpiar eso - dijo snoop dogg mientras que adriana se acercaba a alex que se estaba moviéndose como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla

- que estará soñando alex? - se pregunto adriana mirando a alex

_"En algún lugar_

_Alex estaba en un crucero sentado en una silla, el estaba mirando el mar que estaba tranquilo_

_- en dónde estoy? - se pregunto alex en voz baja_

_- hola, bienvenido al s.s tipton, yo soy Moseby - dijo un hombre de estatura pequeña_

_"okey...esto es raro...debo dejar de ver zack and cody" pensó alex_

_- espero que tenga un lindo hospeda...oye zack! no hagas eso! - dijo moseby y se fue corriendo_

_"definitivamente, no voy a ver zack y cody antes de dormir" pensó alex y luego escucho un ruido_

_- miren todo! es un pájaro gigante! - grito london señalando a uno de los dos aviones de guerra que volaban alrededor del crucero_

_"esta le gano en idiotez a 2d" pensó alex mirando a london con cara de ¬¬_

_- london, no es un pájaro gigante, es un avión de guerra - dijo cody_

_- wow...¡hola avión de guerra! - dijo london_

_"okey...no me equivoco, ella es mas idiota que 2d" pensó alex_

_- porque están esos aviones? - pregunto zack mientras se tomaba un batido_

_- no se...pero parece que están sacando sus armas - dijo cody mientras que los aviones sacaban sus armas y apuntaban al crucero_

_"mierda" pensó alex y se escondió mientras que los aviones abrían fuego por todo el crucero "joder! esto está mal!...un minuto esa es noodle con una ametralladora?" pensó mirando a noodle que llevaba una máscara blanca y que le estaba disparando a los aviones, luego ella logro tirar un avión pero el otro tiro una bomba haciendo que noodle saltara de crucero pero alex no logro saltar a tiempo..."_

- AAAAAHH! - grito alex despertándose de golpe y haciendo que los demás se asustaran

- que pasa alex? - preguntaron noodle y paula

- maldito mocoso, me despertaste - dijo murdoc con pereza mientras se levantaba del suelo

- y-y el crucero? donde esta los dos rubios, el enano y la hermana perdida de 2d? noodle donde está tu ametralladora? - pregunto alex mientras se levantaba

- está en mi armario - dijo noodle

- qué?! - dijeron los demás

- nada - dijo noodle

- man, que soñaste? - pregunto snoop dogg

- que estaba en un crucero normal pero después es atacado por unos aviones de guerra, luego aparece noodle con una ametralladora y una macara blanca de gato, ella lograr tirar un avión y el otro tira una bomba al crucero pero noodle salto y se salvo, pero yo no - dijo alex

- que sueño más raro - dijo adriana

- si...- dijo alex

- saben? eso que acaba de contar el emo es algo bueno para el video de una canción - dijo murdoc

- que canción? - preguntaron todos

- no se...a ver - dijo murdoc agarrando cualquier canción alazar - On Melancholy Hill - leyó murdoc

- bueno...- dijo alex

- ensayamos? - pregunto murdoc

- okey - dijeron todos menos adriana que se sentó en una silla y se quedo mirando como los demás ensayaban


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9!**

Varias horas después

Ya todos habían terminando de ensayar como ocho canciones y ahora cada uno estaban en cualquier parte de plastic beach, murdoc estaba emborrachándose en su estudio, cyborg se estaba jugando ps3 en su habitación, paula cuidaba a adriana que estaba jugando con sus juguetes y con 2d, snoop dogg jugaba poker con russell, noodle caminaba por los pasillo pensando y alex estaba discutiendo con su laptop (loco)

- a ver...maldita laptop, dime, en que carpeta esta mi maldito videojuego? - pregunto alex mirando a su laptop

- no te diré - dijo la laptop

- dilo! - dijo alex

- ño - dijo la laptop

- okey...voy a buscar el Windows vista - dijo alex mientras se acercaba a su mueble

- jajaja, lo bote - dijo la laptop

- carajo!...un minuto...tu eres una laptop, como la botaste? - pregunto alex

- tú no sabes lo que yo soy - dijo la laptop

- y que eres? - pregunto el emo

- no te diré - dijo la laptop

- raros...adiós - dijo alex y salió de la habitación

- jajajaja! algún día voy a dominar el mundo! y estos humanos se inquinaran han te mi! jajaja! - grito la laptop con una risa malvada

- qué?! - dijo alex asomando su cabeza por la puerta

- nada - mintió la laptop

- nada? dijiste algo de dominar - dijo alex

- no - dijo la laptop

- si - dijo alex

- no - dijo la laptop

- si! tu dijiste algo de dominar - dijo alex

- bueno..Dije que dominare minecraft - dijo la laptop

- okey... - dijo alex y se fue

- jaja tonto humano - susurro la laptop

* * *

En el estudio de murdoc

Estaba la iguana rodeado de botellas vacías de cervezas, tequila y vodka mientras que seguía tomando mas

- hola señor - dijo cyborg entrando

- wow que hermosas eres - dijo murdoc mientras se levantaba

- ah? que? a quien le dice eso? - pregunto cyborg y luego miro detrás de ella

- a ti preciosa - dijo murdoc

"creo que fue un error venir ahora" pensó cy

- ven a mi preciosa! - dijo murdoc acercándose

"carajo!" pensó cyborg mirando a murdoc

- te amo - dijo murdoc abrazando una lámpara

- WTF?!...mejor me voy - dijo cyborg y se fue

- qué guapa eres - dijo murdoc besando a la lámpara (pobre lámpara)

* * *

En la sala

Estaban noodle y 2d sentadas en el sofá viendo la tele

_"bueno! ahora yo kelly cooper le voy a decir los cinco últimos chismes de la semana!" _dijo una chica que presentaba un programa de la tele

- oye 2d - dijo noodle

- si? - dijo 2d

- no has notado que cuando vemos este programas siempre tienen un chisme de nosotros? - pregunto noodle

- sí, que raro - dijo 2d

_"chisme uno: Danny Worsnop vocalista de la banda Asking Alexandria, ha tenido una pelea con justin el cueco bieber, chisme numero dos: justin el gay bieber a si hospitalizado por la paliza que le dio Danny...ósea le sacaron la chucha" _dijo kelly cooper

- bien hecho Danny Worsnop - dijeron noodle y 2d

"_chisme tres: como nunca faltan los chisme de lady gaga, ahora esa loca se a castrado...que diría que esa cosa era ¡hombre!" _dijo kelly

- qué asco - dijo noodle

- si ella...digo el...digo...mejor el/ella es muy rara o raro - dijo 2d

_"chisme cuatro: snoop dogg ha desaparecido y nadie sabe su paradero" _dijo kelly

- donde estará snoop dogg? - se pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo noodle con sarcasmo

- hola - dijo snoop dogg pasando al frente de ellos

- hola snoop dogg - dijo 2d y snoop salió de la sala - me pregunto donde estará snoop dogg - se pregunto mientras que noodle lo miraba con cara de "eres idiota o te haces?"

_"y el ultimo chisme ósea el quinto es que nuestra querida banda gorillaz están pensando en regresar con un nuevo álbum según nos dijo el líder de la banda...pero que paso con los miembros de la banda? el no me dijo nada hacer de ellos, además donde estará?" _dijo kelly

- cha la, donde estarán los miembros de esa banda gorillaz? - se pregunto 2d

- 2d - dijo noodle

- que pasa noodle? - pregunto 2d

- nosotros dos y los demás somos miembro de la banda gorillaz y estamos en plastic beach - dijo noodle

- wow, enserio? - dijo 2d

- si - dijo noodle

- hola - dijo alex entrando y acercándose a noodle

- hola - dijeron noodle y 2d mientras que alex le daba un beso a noodle en la mejilla y se sentaba alado de ella

- que ven? - pregunto alex

- el programa favorito de 2d - dijo noodle

- el de los ponys? - pregunto alex

- nop - dijo noodle

- el de moda? - pregunto alex

- ño - dijo noodle

- los teletubis? - pregunto el emo

- no - dijo fideo

- ni hao kai-lan? - dijo el chico

- ñop - dijo fideíto

- barney? - pregunto alex

- no, además esa programa me da miedo - dijo 2d

- aaahh...ya sé el programa de chismes - dijo alex

- si! - dijo 2d

- déjame adivinar, hubo un chisme de nosotros? - dijo alex

- chi - dijo 2d

- que novedad - dijo alex con sarcasmo

- si - dijo 2d

- oye alex, te puedo hacer dos preguntas? - pregunto noodle

- sí, ya hiciste una, así que te queda una - dijo alex

- okey...donde está daniel? - pregunto noodle

-...no sé, creo que esta con cobra - dijo alex

- aaahh...espero que este bien - susurro noodle

- porque esta con cobra? - pregunto 2d

- porque es su mama - dijo alex

- aahh...qué?! yo pensé que su mama era noodle! - dijo 2d sorprendido

- qué?! - dijo noodle

- que te pasa?! Acaso has visto a noodle embarazada? - pregunto alex

- no pero...creía que daniel era su hijo - dijo 2d

- que idiota - dijo alex

- daniel no es mi hijo - dijo noodle

- bueno...- dijo 2d

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra estaba sentada en su trono leyendo unos papeles mientras que un demonio estaba limpiando el piso

- ama cobra, cuando termina de revisar los papeles? - pregunto el demonio

- dentro de unos minutos, si no me interrumpen - dijo cobra dejando de leer

- bueno - dijo el demonio

- estoy harta! de los papeles! - dijo cobra

- lo siento...pero su padre la mando a revisar los papeles - dijo el demonio

- no puedo creer que aun siga molesto por lo que hice - dijo cobra

- pero usted no debo hacer eso - dijo el demonio

- que importa - dijo cobra

- hola - dijo daniel apareciendo

- hola dani - dijo cobra

- hola amo daniel - dijo el demonio

- mama, estoy aburrido, que puedo hacer? - pregunto dani

- puedes ir a jugar con el abuelo - dijo cobra mirando los papeles

- ya jugué con el - dijo daniel

- juega con los demonios - dijo cobra

- ya me aburrí de jugar con ellos - dijo daniel

- entonces juega con tu padre - dijo cobra mirando los papeles

- como se llama? cómo es? donde esta? porque no sé nada de el? - pregunto daniel

- dani, estoy ocupada, porque no usas la esfera mágica e investiga sobre el - dijo cobra

- bueno - dijo daniel y se fue

- cobra, está segura que haberle borrado la memoria a su hijo fue bueno? - pregunto el demonio

- si - dijo cobra

-y si su hijo se encuentra con la prisionera que se escapo? - pregunto el demonio

- no creo que se encuentre, además los demonios la están buscando por la tierra - dijo cobra


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10!**

En otra parte de infierno

Daniel estaba parado al frente de una mesa que tenía una esfera mágica en el medio, el estaba mirando la esfera

- vamos, tonta esfera, busca a mi papa - dijo daniel mirando la esfera

- _buscando al padre del amo daniel...buscando...buscando..._ - decía la esfera mágica con un tono de voz gruesa

- vamos, mas rápido - dijo daniel

- _cargando...cargando...procesando información _- dijo la esfera

"esto como tarda" pensó daniel

- _información ya procesada, puede hacer su pregunta _- dijo la esfera

- vale, como se llama? - pregunto dani

- _Alexander _- dijo la esfera

- tiene la misma edad que mi mama? - pregunto dani

- _si _- dijo la esfera

- emmm...es un demonio? - pregunto el medio demonio y medio humano

_- no - _dijo esa cosa con forma circulas

- bueno, donde esta? - pregunto Danielito

_- en un lugar llamado Plastic Beach _- dijo el círculo

- donde queda ese lugar? - pregunto daniel

_- en el punto nemo - _dijo la esfera mágica

- okey - dijo daniel y desapareció

* * *

En plastic beach

Estaban cyborg y snoop parado en la orilla de la playa con unos rifles mientras que russell estaba nadando en el mar

- te apuesto un pudin a que no puedes pegar a esa gaviota - dijo cyborg señalando a una gaviota

- trato - dijo snoop dogg apuntando y disparo pero fallo - rayos! - dijo

- jajajaa perdiste - se burlo cyborg

- no te burles, algún día le pegare - dijo snoop dogg

- ese día será cuando russell vuelva a su tamaño normal - dijo cy

- silencio, niña, que eso va a pasar - dijo snoop dogg

- aaaahhhh! - grito un niño apareciendo en el aire cerca de donde estaba russell nadando y luego cayó al agua

- y ese ruido? - se pregunto snoop dogg

- no sé, pareció el grito de un niño - dijo cyborg

- miren que tenemos aquí - dijo russell agarrando al niño y se comenzó a acerca a la orilla

- suéltame! gigante! - grito el niño

- tranquilo mini alex, no te are daño - dijo russell con daniel en su mano

- mini alex? - repitió daniel

- si daniel, tu eres hijo de alex - dijo russell cerca de la orilla

- como sabes eso? - pregunto daniel

- no te acuerda de mi? soy yo russell, te conozco desde cuando era un pequeño bebe amante del tocino - dijo russell y varios recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza de daniel

- aahh...ya me acuerdo de ti y también de los demás - dijo daniel

- quien es él? - preguntaron snoop dogg y cyborg mirando a daniel

- daniel - dijo el niño bajando de la mano de russell

- hijo de alex - dijo russell

- hola pequeño dani - dijo cyborg abrazando a daniel

- hola cy - dijo daniel abrazando a cy

- no sabía que alex tenía un niño, cuántos años tiene? - pregunto snoop dogg

- creo que la misma edad que adriana - dijo russell

- quien es adriana? - pregunto dani

- la hija de 2d y paula - dijo snoop dogg

- aah, bueno...saben donde esta mi papa? - pregunto dani

- no sé, pero debe estar adentro - dijo russel

- okey - dijo dani y se fue

- bueno, cy, te apuesto un pudin a que no le puedes a ese cuervo - dijo snoop dogg

- vale - dijo cyborg y apunto al cuervo

- espera! es el cuervo de murdoc! - dijo russel y cy bajo el arma

- aahh...snoop dogg di otro blanco - dijo cy

* * *

Adentro

Estaba adriana jugando con 2d a las escondidas, 2d buscaba a adriana mientras que ella estaba escondida detrás del sofá

- adri, donde estas?...vamos adriana, dime - decía 2d caminando

"jijiji papa no me encontrar" pensó adriana agachada detrás del sofá

- hola - susurro daniel agachado al frente de adriana (los dos son casi del mismo tamaño asi que se están viendo cara a cara)

- hola...quien eres? - susurro adriana

- daniel, tu eres adriana? - susurro dani

- si - susurro adriana

- que haces aquí escondida? - pregunto daniel

- juego a las escondidas con mi papa - susurro adriana

- los encontré! - dijo 2d detrás de los dos niños

- oh, no me encontró - dijo adriana

- hola 2d - dijo daniel

- hola...te conozco? - pregunto 2d

- si...soy daniel - dijo el niño

- daniel?...se me hace conocido - dijo 2d

- soy el hijo de alex, oye sabes donde esta mi papa? - pregunto daniel

- no - dijo 2d

- creo que en el estudio de grabación - dijo adriana

- bueno - dijo daniel y se fue

- adri seguimos jugando? - pregunto 2d

- si - dijo Adriana

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo

Dos demonios aparecieron en el medio de un centro comercial

- ella no debe estar aquí - dijo un demonio rojo

- como sabes eso? - pregunto el otro demonio de color naranja

- solamente lo sé, esa chica no debe estar en este lugar - dijo el demonio rojo

- vale, vamos - dijo el demonio y desapareció

* * *

En el estudio de grabación (de plastic beach)

Estaban alex sentado en una silla jugando con un cubo rubik mientras que noodle estaba leyendo una revista de animes

- ¡ah! ¡Maldito cubo! - grito alex harto mientras tiraba el cubo por la ventana

- no tenias que tirarlo - dijo noodle

- pero me estaba hartado - dijo alex

- pudiste a verle pegado a alguien con el cubo - dijo noodle

- no le pegue a alguien - dijo alex

- ¡¿quién mierda tiro este maldito cubo?! - grito murdoc desde afuera mientras tiraba al cubo al mar

- jajaja la iguana no cuenta - dijo alex

- hola - dijo daniel entrando al estudio

- hola - dijeron noodle y alex

- mira, noodle, es el niño que estaba en el infierno - dijo alex

- alex, sabes quién es ese niño? - pregunto noodle "a ver si se dio cuenta que es su hijo" pensó

- sí, se niño tiene un cd mío - dijo alex

- no sabes quién soy yo? - pregunto daniel acercándose a alex

- emmm...si, un niño - dijo alex

- mi nombre comienza con D - dijo el niño

-...Daniel! - dijo alex abrazando a daniel

- alex porque no recordabas a tu hijo? - pregunto noodle

- no te acuerda, cobra me borro la memoria - dijo alex dejando de abrazar a daniel

- creo que a mi también me la borro - dijo daniel

- por qué crees eso? - preguntaron alex y noodle

- porque no me acordaba de ustedes - dijo daniel

- pero cuando estabas con nosotros eras un bebe - dijo alex

- igual los iba a recordar - dijo daniel

- y te vas a quedar aquí? - pregunto noodle

- no se...creo que si - dijo daniel

- tu mama lo sabe? - pregunto alex

- nop - dijo dani

- y se lo vas a decir? - pregunto noodle

- ñop - dijo daniel

- porque ñop? - pregunto alex

- porque no se dará cuenta que me fui, ella estaba ocupada - dijo daniel

- aah..Bueno - dijo alex

- ya saludaste a los demás? - pregunto noodle

- sí pero me falto alguien - dijo daniel

- te falta la iguana? - dijo alex

- sip - dijo daniel

- lo saludas después - dijo alex

- nos vemos - dijo noodle y se fue

- okey...dani que quieres hacer? - pregunto alex

- hacer bromas al abuelo? - propuso daniel

- sip! - dijo alex y se fue con su hijo


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Capitulo 11!**

En la cocina

Paula estaba sentada tomando té mientras que adriana estaba sentada al frente de ella tomando leche con galletas

- mama, a que sabe eso? - pregunto adriana señalando la taza de té de paula

- a té, quieres probar? - pregunto paula ofreciéndole la taza de té a su hija

- si - dijo adriana acercando la taza de té a ella

- cuidado que está caliente - dijo paula y noodle entro a la cocina

- hola madre e hija - dijo noodle

- hola noodle - dijo paula mientras que su hija estaba soplando el té

- paula, sabias que dani está aquí? - pregunto noodle

- sí, me lo encontré en un pasillo - dijo paula

- y adriana ya lo vio? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo paula mientras que adriana tomaba té

- esto sabe raro - dijo adriana

- adri, el té sabe a hierba - dijo noodle

- ahh...con razón sabe raro - dijo adriana dándole el té a paula

- oye noodle, donde está daniel? - pregunto paula

- debe estar con alex - dijo noodle

* * *

En el estudio de la iguana

Había una botella de cerveza en el medio del escrito de iguana y unos segundos después el entro con cara de sobrio, miro la botella con deseo y se acerco a ella

- jejeje, uno hermosa botella sola - dijo murdoc agarrando la botella, la destapo y se la tomo...pero - ESTO ES AGUA! - grito escupiendo toda el agua y luego intento tirar la botella pero se le quedo pegada en la mano

- pero que mierda?! - grito tratando de quitarse la botella pero se movió así atrás y se sentó en su silla por accidente pero cuando se sentó, el respaldar de la silla se rompió y murdoc cayó de espaldas encima de dos trampas para ratones

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban paula, adriana, cyborg y noodle sentadas en la mesa, adriana siguia tomando su leche al igual que paula sigua tomando su té, noodle tomaba una soda y cyborg tomaba una lata de aceite sabor a pespi

- MIERDA! MALDITA SEA! QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE HIZO ESTA PORQUERIA?! - grito murdoc desde su estudio

- que habrá pasado? - se pregunto paula

- no se - dijo cyborg

- adriana, tu no digas las malas palabras que dijo murdoc - dijo noodle

- no las diré - dijo Adriana

* * *

En el estudio

Murdoc estaba quitándose las trampas de ratones con mucha ira, luego de quitársela, las tiro a la basura que tenia pero cuando las tiro un hilo que estaba amarrado en la basura se soltó y se fue hacia al techo haciendo que le cayera un balde de agua a murdoc en la cabeza

- AAAAH! MALDITA SEA! - grito murdoc harto (cabriado) con el balde atorado en la cabeza

- jijijijiji - se ría daniel en voz baja junto con alex que tenía una cámara grabando a murdoc, los dos estaban escondidos detrás de un mueble de murdoc

- NO ME PUEDO QUITAR ESTA MIERDA! - grito murdoc tratando de quitarse el balde

- papa, que tiene el balde? - susurro dani

- pegamento - dijo alex grabando a murdoc

- POR AMOR A SATAN! ESTA MIERDA NO SE QUITA! - grito murdoc mas cabriado y se arranco el balde pero... - mi hermoso cabello! - grito mirando el pelo que le quito pegado en el balde (ósea tiene un hueco sin cabello en el medio de la cabeza)

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - se burlaron daniel y alex saliendo de su escondite con la cámara

- MALDITOS! - grito murdoc y comenzó a perseguirlos pero ellos salieron corriendo

- jajajajaajajajajaja! - se seguía burlando mientras huían de murdoc

- NO SALGRAN CON VIDA DE ESTO! - grito la iguana mas cabriada mientras persigue a alex y a Daniel

* * *

En la sala

Estaban 2d y snoop dogg viendo tele mientras que russell la miraba por la ventana

- que programa estamos viendo? - pregunto snoop dogg y russell

- un programa muy interesante de acción - dijo 2d

- _volvemos con la hora de los besos y el romance , después de estos comerciales - _dijo el anciano de la tele tirando un beso al aire (jeje estaba viendo los padrinos mágicos) y 2d hizo lo mismo haciendo que snoop dogg y russell lo miraran con cara de "pero que gay"

- qué? - dijo 2d confundido

- nada - dijeron russell y snoop dogg

- corre mas rápido! - grito alex corriendo junto con dani, pasando al frente de russell, 2d y snoop dogg

- que estará pasando? - se preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

- VUELVAN! IDIOTA Y ENANO! - grito murdoc persiguiendo a alex y a daniel

- aahh...eso explica todo - dijeron russell y snoop dogg

- que cosa? - pregunto 2d

* * *

En la cocina

Alex y daniel entraron corriendo y se escondieron debajo de la mesa

- qué pasa? - preguntaron noodle, cyborg, paula y adriana

- ustedes no vieron nada - dijo alex

- donde están?! - grito murdoc entrando

- quienes? - preguntón la chicas

- el mocoso de alex y otro mocoso que es más pequeño - dijo murdoc

- no sabemos - dijeron paula y cyborg

- y el mocoso más pequeño es tu nieto daniel - dijo noodle

- nieto?! - dijo murdoc

- si - dijeron las demás

"oh, tengo un nieto...eso significa que estoy viejo! noooooooo!" pensó murdoc

- jajajajaja que te paso en la cabeza murdoc? - pregunto cyborg riéndose junto con las demás

- los mocosos - dijo murdoc cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y se fue

- ya pueden salir - dijo paula

- que bien - dijeron los dos mocosos saliendo de debajo de la mesa

- que le paso a murdoc? - pregunto cyborg

- le hicimos una broma - dijeron daniel y alex

- era obvio - dijo noodle

- mama, me voy a juga con mis juguetes - dijo adriana

- bueno - dijo paula

- puedo ir contigo? - pregunto daniel

- si - dijo adriana y se fue a jugar con daniel

- alex no debiste hacerle una broma a murdoc - dijo paula

- no debiste, además el es tu padre - dijo noodle

- ya se - dijo alex

- alex - dijo cyborg

- si? - dijo alex

- tienes un cámara? - pregunto cy

- sip - dijo alex

- y grabaste la broma? - pregunto cyborg

- sip, la quieres ver? - pregunto alex sacando la cámara de su bolsillo

- claro - dijeron las tres chicas y se pusieron a ver el video

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra estaba jugando con una esfera mágica mientras que un demonio estaba sentada en el piso revisando unos papeles

- que te parece un tsunami en cualquier país? - pregunto cobra mirando la esfera

- no, ya lo hizo hace unos años - dijo el demonio

- ya se...no se me ocurre otro catástrofe para la tierra - dijo cobra

- ya se le ocurrirá algo - dijo el demonio

- si...- dijo cobra

- y su hijo donde esta? - pregunto el demonio

- no se...creo que esta con su papa - dijo cobra

- ah..Bueno - dijo el demonio - y su hermano? - dijo

- no sé, la última vez que supe de él estaba en el triangulo de las bermudas - dijo cobra

- y que hacía por ahí? - pregunto el demonio

- estaba de vacaciones con su novia - dijo cobra

- la bruja? - pregunto el demonio

- sí, Sabrina - dijo cobra

- no se supone que luki la estaba buscando? - pregunto el demonio

- sí pero tomo unas vacaciones - dijo cobra

- oigan, sabe algo acerca de los amigos del padre de su hijo? - pregunto el demonio

- no pero la esfera mágica si - dijo cobra mirando la esfera

- bueno, esfera ya sabes la pregunta - dijo el demonio

- _...procesando...terminando de procesar, los dos gatosdemonios están en la vegas - _dijo la esfera

- era obvio - dijo cobra

- _lucas está en el cielo terminando su entrenamiento para ser ángel protector...naomi está visitando Francia, matías está en Alemania - _dijo la esfera mágica

- que hace en Alemania? - pregunto cobra

- _ni idea...cecilia está cuidando a su hijos...drack está en el ejercito de Rusia -_dijo la esfera

- qué raro, drack habla ruso - dijo cobra

- ¡cobra! ¡por fin te encontré! - grito alguien apareciendo


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12!**

- que haces aquí?! - pregunto cobra mirando al chico que acaba de aparecer al frente de ella, el chico era de unos 20 años, tenía el cabello castaño enrulado y los ojos rojos, llevaba una camiseta blanca que decía "amo el triangulo de las bermudas", unos jean y unas converses blancas

- nada, vine de visita - dijo el chico con sarcasmos

- luki, deja el sarcasmo y dime qué haces aquí - dijo cobra

- vale, vine para que me devuelvas todos mis poderes y mi fuerza - dijo luki

- no - dijo cobra

- vamos, dámelos, solamente me dejaste con el poder de teletransportarme - dijo luki

- y? - dijo cobra desinteresada

- y que clase de demonio no tiene poderes, ni fuerza? - pregunto luki

- tu - dijo cobra

- cobra, no seas sí, quiero mis poderes de vuelta - dijo luki

- jodete - dijo cobra

- vas a ver - dijo luki

- uh! que miedo! - grito cobra con sarcasmo

- me las pagaras - dijo luki molesto

- y que vas a hacer? acusarme con papa? jajajajaja - se burlo cobra

- si - dijo luki y Satanás apareció detrás de cobra

- cobra - dijo Satanás molesto

- si? - dijo cobra

- de vuélvele los poderes a tu hermano - dijo Satanás serio

- o si no que? - pregunto cobra

- desconecto el wi-fi - dijo Satanás

- vale - dijo cobra buscando algo de sus bolsillos y saco una botella de vidrio que tenía algo que brillaba adentro

- eso son todos mis poderes? - pregunto luki mirando la botella

- sí, parece pequeño pero son muy poderosos - dijo Satanás mientras que cobra le entregaba la botella a luki

- chau - dijo cobra y desapareció

- oye, quien es mas fuerte cobra o yo? - pregunto luki mientras abría el frasco y luego se todo tomo lo que brillaba haciendo que recuperando todos sus poderes

- cobra - dijo satanás

- porque ella? - pregunto luki

- porque ella es la mayor y también porque es una chica, además salió a su madre - dijo satanás

- salió a mi madre? - dijo luki

- si...tu madre es muy malvada, al igual que ella - dijo Satanás

"aun me pregunto, si cobra salió a mi papa o a mi mama?...los dos son muy malvados" pensó luki

- bueno, los dos salieron a su mama, ella tiene el cabello castaño - dijo Satanás y desapareció

"porque siempre que hablamos de ella, el desaparece?" pensó luki y luego desapareció

* * *

En plastic beach

Ya era de noche y todos ya había cenado pizza, ahora cada uno estaba en cualquier parte de plastic beach o en sus habitaciones excepto russel que estaba durmiendo afuera (como perro), cyborg estaba jugando ps3 con snoop dogg, murdoc estaba emborrachándose (como siempre), paula y 2d estaban viendo la novela en la habitación de 2d mientras que alex, noodle, adriana y daniel estaban viendo una película en la sala

- como era que se llamaba esta película? - pregunto daniel y adriana mirando la tele asustados

- En la oscuridad - respondió alex mirando la película abrazando a noodle que tenía su cabeza en el hombro de el

- esta película da miedo - dijo adriana asustada

- no da miedo - dijo alex

- si da miedo, podemos cambiar? - pregunto daniel asustado

- no - dijo alex

- alex, cambia de canal, no hay que asustar a los niños - dijo noodle

- no me digas que tu también está asustada? - pregunto alex

- no estoy asustada - dijo noodle

- y porque tiemblas? - pregunto alex mientras que noodle temblaba desde hace tiempo

- porque...tengo frio - dijo noodle

- pero llevas un abrigo mío, converse y pantalones largos - dijo alex mirando a noodle

- igual tengo frio - dijo noodle

- jaja mentirosa, tienes miedo - dijo alex

- jajajajaja noodle tiene miedo y es grande jajajaja - se burlaron daniel y adriana

- está bien, si tengo miedo, puedes cambiar? - pregunto noodle mirando a alex a los ojos

- si - dijo alex y cambio de canal a uno donde estaban dando Mi Villano Favorito

- yupi! - dijeron noodle, adriana y dani felices mirando la tele

- voy a la cocina - dijo alex separándose de noodle y se levanto del sofá

- puedes traerme una soda?! - preguntaron daniel y adriana

- si - dijo alex mientras se iba

- a mi también! - dijo noodle

- vale - dijo alex y se fue a la cocina

* * *

5 minutos después

Alex estaba sirviendo soda en cuatro vasos mientras comía un poco de tocino

- nunca cambias, aun te gusta el tocino - dijo luki apareciendo detrás de alex

- claro - dijo alex acercándose a la nevera para guardar la soda

- y que es este lugar? – pregunto luki

- una cocina – dijo alex guardando la soda

- ya se – dijo luki

- y porque preguntas? – pregunto alex

- porque quiero sabes qué lugar es este – dijo luki

- es obvio que es la cocina de plastic beach – dijo alex

- plastic beach? – repitió luki

- sí, es esta isla y también es el nombre del nuevo álbum - dijo alex

- ah, ya, bueno - dijo luki

- ayúdame a llevar las sodas - dijo alex agarrando dos vasos con soda

- si - dijo luki agarrando los otros vasos y se fue con alex

* * *

En la sala

Noodle, adriana y daniel estaban sentados en el sofá viendo mi villano favorito

- jajajajajaja esos bichos amarrillos son muy graciosos - dijo dani

- si jajajaja - dijeron noodle y adriana

- hola - dijeron alex y luki entrando con los vasos, alex a acerco a ellos y le dio un vaso de soda a adriana y a noodle mientras que luki le daba un vaso a daniel

- gracias - dijeron noodle, adriana y daniel

- de nada - dijeron los otros dos chicos

- quien es el? - pregunto adriana señalando a luki

- el tío de dani - dijo alex

- que haces aquí tío luki? - pregunto dani tomando soda

- vine de visita - dijo luki

- cuando llegaste? - pregunto noodle

- hace unos segundos - dijo luki

- visitaste a mi mama? - pregunto daniel

- sip...alex tengo que hablar contigo en privado - dijo luki

- vale - dijo alex y se fue con luki a la cocina

- de que van a hablar? - se preguntaron adri y dani

- no se - dijo noodle

* * *

En la cocina

- que pasa? - pregunto alex entrando con luki

- cobra mando a los demonios a buscar a noodle - dijo luki

- como sabes eso? - pregunto alex

- porque cuando estaba en el triangulo de la bermudas apareció un demonio preguntando por tu novia - dijo luki

- rayos la están buscando...por cierto que hay en el triangulo de las bermudas? - pregunto alex

- un hotel que es dirigido por alienígenas - dijo luki

- genial - dijo alex

- si - dijo luki

- fuiste con sabrina? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo luki

- y donde esta ella? - pregunto alex y luego apareció una gran cantidad de humo gris detrás de alex, cuando el humo se disolvió se pudo ver a una chica de 20 años que tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, llevaba una capa negra, una blusa negra que decía "adoro el triangulo de la bermudas" en blanco, unos pantalones azules oscuros y una converses negras

- hola alexito - dijo la chica

- sabrina! no me llames así! sabes que no me gusta! - se quejo el emo

- ya se que no te gusta por eso te llamo así - dijo sabrina

- maldita - dijo alex

- gracias...además tu dejas que noodle y cobra te llamen "alexito" - dijo sabrina

- noodle me puede llamar así porque es mi novia, cobra me llama así porque a ella le da la nada y no importa cuántas veces le diga que no me llame así, ella siempre me llamara alexito - dijo alex

- bueno...yo también te voy a llamar alexito - dijo sabrina

- vale, Sabrinita - dijo alex mientras que luki saca su celular y se ponía a jugar con el

- no me llames así, alexito - dijo sabrina

- si te llamare así, Sabrinita - dijo alex

- no, emocito - dijo sabrina

- si, brujita - dijo alex

* * *

10 minutos y 24 segundos después

- si, amiguita - dijo alex

- no, amiguito - dijo sabrina

- si, mujercita - dijo alex

- no, hombrecito - dijo sabrina

- ya déjense de eso - dijo luki

- vale lukicito - dijeron sabrina y alex

- no comiencen - dijo luki

- okey - dijeron los dos

- alex, que vas a hacer con los demonios? - pregunto luki

- los golpeare cuando se acerquen a noodle - dijo alex

- y que vas a hacer si aparece cobra? - pregunto sabrina

- escondo a noodle y le digo a cobra que no está - dijo alex

- no vas a logar engañar a cobra - dijo luki

- tú que sabes? tal vez si logre engañarla...pero por si las dudas, me tomare una poción para convertirme en noodle para que cobra me lleve a mí y no a noodle - dijo alex

- vas a hacer eso por noodle? - pregunto luki

- claro - dijo alex

- y que vas a hacer si cobra te intenta matar cuando este convertido en noodle? - pregunto sabrina

- muy fácil, voy a hacer el Movimiento del tigre caído de Saotome - dijo alex (si no saben cual es ese movimiento búsquenlo es de Ranma 1/2)

- cuál es ese movimiento? - pregunto luki

- uno muy poderoso - dijo alex

- tonto - dijo sabrina

- cállate - dijo alex

- más tarde - dijo sabrina y luego luki comenzó a mirar a todos lados muy alertado

- que pasa luki? pareces un perro buscando una pelota con la vista - dijo alex

- hay dos demonios - susurro luki

- ah? que? - dijo alex confundido

- mira por la ventana - dijo luki

- vale - dijo alex y se acerco a la ventana de la cocina con sabrina para ver por la ventana, miraron y lograron ver a dos demonios en playa mirando a todos lados


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

- rayos...- dijo alex alejándose de la ventana

- y que vas a hacer? - pregunto sabrina

- algo...quédense aquí y no dejen que noodle mire por la ventana - dijo alex y se fue de la cocina

- a donde se va a ir? - pregunto luki

- ni idea - le respondió Sabrina

* * *

Unos segundos después

Luki y sabrina estaba jugando a matar a justin bieber en sus celulares hasta que escucharon un gran ruido que provenía de afuera

- y ese ruido? - pregunto sabrina

- no se...miremos afuera - dijo luki y se acercaron a la ventana, cuando miraron, vieron a alex golpeando a los dos demonios con un bate de beisbol

- era de esperarse...- dijo sabrina mirando a alex

-...pensé que iba a hacer eso con el bate mágico...- dijo luki

- yo también pensé eso - dijo sabrina

- pensar qué? - pregunto noodle detrás de luki y sabrina

- en que ale...nada - dijo luki mientras que él y sabrina se daban vuelta y tapaban la ventana para que noodle no viera

- ustedes dos me están ocultando algo - dijo noodle

- nop - mintieron sabrina y luki

- y porque están parados al frente de la ventana? - pregunto noodle tratando de mirar por la ventana pero sabrina y luki no la dejaban

- porque...nos gusta que el viento nos pegue en la espalda - dijo sabrina

- la ventana está cerrada - dijo noodle y luki la abrió muy rápido

- ahora no - dijo luki mientras seguían tapándole la vista a noodle, luego se escucho otro ruido muy fuerte que provenía de afuera, el ruido sonó como su estuvieran bateando a algo

- y ese ruido? - pregunto noodle

- que ruido? - pregunto luki

- nosotros no escuchamos un ruido - dijo sabrina

- si lo escucharon...que me están ocultando? - pregunto noodle

- nada - dijo luki y se escucho otro ruido muy fuerte

- pero que fue ese ruido? - pregunto noodle tratando de mirar la ventana

- pero que ruido? todo están en silencio - dijo sabrina tapando la ventana

- déjenme ver por la ventana! - grito noodle mientras empujaba a sabrina y a luki

- auch...que agresiva - dijo luki mientras que noodle se acerba a la ventana

"oh, no, verá a alex y a los demonios" pensaron luki y sabrina

- oigan..Afuera no hay nada - dijo noodle

- bueno, lo que pasa es...como que no hay nada? - pregunto luki

- no hay nada, miren - dijo noodle y luki y sabrina miraron por la ventana

- es verdad, no hay nada, solamente esta la playa y el mar - dijo Sabrina mirando

- y porque estaban parados al frente de la ventana evitando que viera? - pregunto noodle mirando a luki y a sabrina

- estábamos...parados hay porque...luki te lo va a explicar - dijo sabrina y desapareció

- ¡sabrina¡ traidora...se supone que eres mi novia...no me debes traicionar! - dijo luki

- y bien? - dijo noodle mirando a luki con los brazos cruzados

- lo que pasa...es que...¡ya voy papa! - grito luki y desapareció

- rayos...- susurro noodle y se fue

* * *

En la sala

Daniel y Adriana estaban sentados en el sofá viendo tele mientras que alex estaba sentado en el medio de ellos dos

- papa dónde estabas? - pregunto dani

- afuera - dijo alex

- y que hacías afuera? - pregunto adriana

-...miraba el mar - respondió alex

- luki y sabrina ya se fueron - dijo noodle entrando a la sala

- bueno - dijo alex

- porque se fue el tío luki? - pregunto daniel

- porque tenía cosas que hacer - dijo noodle

- ah...adri quieres ir a jugar afuera? - pregunto daniel

- si - dijo adri y se fue con daniel

- alex - dijo noodle llamando la atención del chico

- qué pasa? - pregunto alex mirando a su novia

- tu escuchaste el ruido que sonó hace unos minutos? - pregunto noodle

- nop, que ruido? - pregunto alex "odio mentirle a noodle...pero no le puedo decir que el ruido era yo que le estaba pegando a dos demonios y echándolos al mar de un batazo a cada uno" pensó

- uno que sonó muy fuerte - dijo noodle

- no he escuchando ningún ruido fuerte - dijo alex

- seguro? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo alex

- y donde estaban en ante? porque cuando fui a la cocina solamente estaban luki y sabrina - dijo noodle

- fui...al baño - dijo alex

- enserio? - dijo noodle

- chi - dijo alex

- y porque no te vi cuando estaba en el pasillo? - pregunto noodle

- cual pasillo? - pregunto alex

- el que conecta la sala con la cocina y el baño de este piso - dijo noodle

- no se - dijo alex

- me estas mintiendo - dijo noodle

- nop - dijo alex

- sip - dijo noodle

- ño - dijo alex

- chi - dijo noodle

- ñop - dijo alex

- ño - dijo noodle

- chi - dijo alex

- ¡ja! si estas miento - dijo noodle

- vale...si estoy miento de que te estoy mintiendo - dijo alex muy rápido

- qué? - dijo noodle confundida

- que te quiero - dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- yo también...pero dijiste otra cosa - dijo noodle

- que otra cosa dije? - pregunto alex

- no se...dijiste algo largo y rápido - dijo noodle

- aah...dije que te quiero mucho y que eres muy hermosa - dijo alex

- aww que lindo - dijo noodle besando a alex en la mejilla

- je, je, si - dijo alex con un leve sonrojo

-...pero igual se que dijiste otra cosa - dijo noodle separándose de alex

- rayos...- susurro alex

- nos vemos, alexito - dijo noodle y se fue

"alexito? porque me llaman así?!...aaahh...ya me acorde porque" pensó alex

* * *

En el estudio de murdoc

La iguala usando su computadora mientras que cyborg estaba sentada en una silla al frente de el

- cyborg - dijo murdoc mirando su compu

- si? - dijo cy mirando a la iguana

- acuérdame que los idiotas vienen mañana - dijo murdoc

- quienes? - pregunto cyborg

- el vocalista de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones - dijo murdoc

- bueno...le recuerdare - dijo cyborg

- ya te puedes retirar - dijo murdoc y cyborg se fue

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra estaba jugando ps3 mientras que un demonio estaba limpiando el suelo

- muere maldito zombie! - gritaba cobra mientras jugaba ps3

"...siempre que juega ese llamando call of duty black ops 2 se la pasa gritando" pensó el demonio barriendo el suelo

- maldita cajita! - grito cobra jugando

- hola...- dijeron dos demonios llenos de moretones

- hola - dijo cobra jugando

- ama cobra, encontramos al chico - dijo un demonio

- que chico? - pregunto cobra

- el padre de su hijo - dijo el otro demonio

- aah...bueno - dijo cobra

- pero no encontramos a la chica - dijo el demonio

- como que no la encontraron?! - pregunto cobra

- cuando la estábamos buscando en una isla muy rara, apareció el chico y nos echo - dijo el demonio

"tal vez ella este con alex..." pensó cobra

- pasa algo? - pregunto el otro demonio mirando a cobra

- no - dijo cobra y desapareció


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14!  
Alex: al fin  
Yo: cállate**

En la noche

Ya todos habían termina de cenar pizza excepto russell que ceno varios tiburones y ballenas (y aun seguía con hambre), noodle y cyborg estaba lavando los platos y vasos sucios porque habían perdidos jugando piedra, papel o tijera, alex y daniel estaban comiendo tocino mientras que adriana lo miraba, murdoc se retiraba a su cueva (ósea a su estudio), 2d y paula se iban a ver la novela, snoop dogg se iba a jugar ps3 y russell estaba durmiendo afuera

- me pasas eso vaso - dijo cyborg lavando

- si - dijo noodle mientras le pasaba el vaso sucio a cyborg y sigue secando platos

- papa ya no quiero más tocino - dijo daniel lleno echando un plato lleno de tocino a un lado

- pues dámelo - dijo alex comiendo

- toma - dijo daniel y le dio el tocino que le sobraba a su padre

- wow alex ha comido mucho tocino - dijo adriana

- mucho? he comido poco - dijo alex comiendo

- poco? pero se ha comido como 3 bolsas llenas de tocino - dijo adriana

- adri...3 bolsas son poco para alex - dijo cyborg mientras lavaba

- cierto, una vez de comió 10 bolsas llenas de tocino - dijo noodle secando

- wow eso es mucho - dijeron daniel y adriana sorprendidos

- si...y lo peor es que no engorda - dijo cyborg

- cierto...el como mucho y no engorda - dijo noodle

- porque no engordas? - preguntaron todos lo que estaban en la cocina excepto alex y una hormiga

- porque hago ejercicio - dijo alex comiendo

- jajajajajaja pero tú eres vago! - dijo cyborg

- oye! yo hago ejercicio...además sabrina me tiro un hechizo para no engordar - dijo alex

- enserio? - dijo noodle

- sip - dijo alex

- tú crees que sabrina también nos tire ese hechizo? - preguntaron noodle y cyborg

- para qué? si ustedes no necesitan el hechizo, las dos son flacas y hermosas - dijo alex sonriendo haciendo que noodle y cyborg se sonrojaran

- jijijijijijiji tienen la cara roja - se burlaron dani y adri

- silencio niños - dijeron noodle y cyborg

- bueno...- dijeron los pequeños

- quieren ver una peli? - pregunto alex levantándose de la silla

- si! - dijeron adri y dani felices

- vamos - dijo alex cargando a daniel y a adriana en sus brazos

- oye, tienes que limpiar tu plato - dijo cyborg

- lo lavo después - dijo alex mientras se iba con los niños

- vale - dijo cyborg y se fue con noodle a la sala

* * *

30 minutos y 47 segundos después

Estaban alex, noodle y cyborg sentados en el sofá, adriana y daniel estaban acostados en el suelo boca abajo mirando la tele, noodle y alex se estaban abrazando mientras que cyborg comía palomitas de maíz al igual que daniel y adriana que se estaban tapando con una cobija

- crees que es bueno ver esta película con daniel y adriana? - susurro noodle

- si, por? - susurro alex

- estamos viendo la maldición 3 - susurro noodle

- y? - susurro alex

- y no es una peli para niños pequeños - susurro noodle

- tranquila no pasa nada, además es un maratón de terror asiático - dijo alex y siguieron viendo la tele

* * *

Unas horas después

Ya eran como la una y algo de la mañana y ellos seguían viendo películas, alex y cyborg miraban la película normal mientras que daniel, adriana y noodle la miraban con cara de "O.O" con mezcla de "O_o" y de cara que decía "oh, por dios"

- p-podemos i-irnos a dormir? - pregunto noodle muy asustada

- pero ya casi acaba - dijo alex

- y falta la mejor parte - dijo cyborg

- dale, podemos irnos a dormir?...por fis - dijeron daniel y adriana temblando del susto

- vale - dijeron alex y cyborg mientras se levantaban del sofá

- me cargas? - pregunto adriana mirando a cyborg

- vale - dijo cyborg y cargo a adriana

- tu llevas a adriana sola o te acompañamos? - pregunto alex estirándose

- yo la llevo sola - dijo cyborg y se fue a llevar a adriana a su habitación

- vamos noodle - dijo alex mirando a su novia que seguía sentada en el sofá

- si...- dijo noodle y se levanto del sofá asustada

- papa me cargas - dijo daniel mirando a alex

- si - dijo alex cargando a daniel y se fue con el y noodle

* * *

Minutos después

Alex estaba parado afuera de la puerta de noodle al igual que daniel mientras que ella se estaba colocando su pijama

- papa...porque noodle va a dormir con nosotros? - pregunto daniel

- porque la película que vimos la asusto mucho al igual que a ti y a adri y por eso no puede dormir sola en su habitación - dijo alex

- y porque tú y cyborg no se asustaron? - pregunto daniel

- porque yo he visto muchas cosas aterradoras en mi vida y cyborg porque...ha vivido varios con el abuelo - dijo alex

- pobre - dijo daniel

- pobre yo o pobre cyborg? - pregunto alex

- pobre cy - dijo daniel

- oye...bueno, si, pobre cy, debe ser horrendo estar varios años con murdoc - dijo alex

- si - dijo daniel

- ya podemos ir a dormir - dijo noodle saliendo de su habitación con un pantalón corto de pijama de color rosado y una blusa negra algo grande de slipknot

- esa es mi camiseta? - pregunto alex mirando la camiseta que llevaba noodle

- sip - dijo noodle mientras caminaba junto con alex y daniel

- de donde la sacaste? - pregunto alex

- cuando murdoc envió todas las cosas mías que estaba en tu casa por error envió esta camiseta con mis cosas - dijo noodle

- entonces, es mía o tuya? - pregunto alex

- mía - dijo noodle

* * *

Unas horas después

Daniel estaba durmiendo en el medio de la cama de alex mientras que el estaba durmiendo en una esquina a punto de caerse al suelo y noodle estaba durmiendo abrazando a daniel. Mientras que ellos dormían (de algún modo) en la cama de alex, apareció cobra al frente de ellos

"¡maldita! ¡¿cómo se atreve a dormir con mi alex y mi hijo en la misma cama?! ¡además esta abrazando a mi hijo! ¡me las pagaras!" pensó cobra muy enojada (celosa) mientras que miraba a noodle con mucho odio (y celos) pero cuando se estaba acercando a noodle, sin querer hizo un ruido con un pato de goma que tenia alex en el piso tirado haciendo que el chico se despertara

- que...pasa? - pregunto alex levantando la cabeza con mucha pereza

"espero que este muy dormido y no me vea" pensó cobra mirando a alex sin moverse

- que haces aquí, cobra? - pregunto alex mirando a cobra con los ojos medio cerrados (lo tiene tan cerrados que parece coreano o asiático)

- yo no estoy aquí, es una ilusión porque me amas muchos y me extrañas - dijo cobra

- bueno, tal vez si seas una ilusión pero lo ultimo no - dijo alex y se volvió a acostar

"estuvo cerca..." pensó cobra dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio

- un minuto... - dijo alex levantándose de la cama

"oh, no" pensó cobra

- no eres una ilusión - dijo alex mirando a noodle

- si lo soy - dijo cobra

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo cobra

- nop - dijo alex

- sip - dijo cobra

* * *

Minutos después

- si - dijo cobra

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo cobrita

- chi - dijo alex

- no - dijo cobra

- bueno, no lo eres, que haces aquí? - pregunto alex

- vine a verte y a echar a esa tipa loca, rara que te ama - dijo cobra celosa mirando a noodle

- yo puedo hacer eso solo - dijo alex

- bueno - dijo cobra "yupi! echara a noodle de su habitación" pensó feliz pero alex la cargo y se comenzó a acercar a la puerta - que haces?! - pregunto cobra mientras que alex la llevaba

- baja la voz...estoy sacando a la tipa loca rara que me ama - dijo alex abriendo la puerta y salió de la habitación con cobra

- a donde me llevas?! - pregunto cobra

- a la salida - dijo alex caminando con cobra en sus brazos mientras que ella trataba de escaparse

* * *

En la playa

Alex salió del edificio cargando a cobra mientras que ella trataba de escapar, el camino un poco mas afuera de la salida y soltó a cobra con cuidado

- oye, que te pasa? - pregunto cobra mirando a alex

- qué? si no fueras chica, te hubiera aventando por la ventana - dijo alex mientras se estiraba con pereza

- porque? si yo soy tu esposa y te amo - dijo cobra abrazando a alex

- que te pasa?! No te amor! ni eres mi esposa! - dijo alex tratando de quitarse a cobra

- que mentiroso eres alexito - dijo cobra acercándose a la cara de alex

- ni se te ocurra besarme - dijo alex colocando su mano al frente de la cara de cobra parándola - yo amo a noodle y tú lo sabes - dijo alex separándose de cobra

- tú me amas a mí, no a esa noodle - dijo cobra

- estás loca, el infierno afecto mas tu cerebro - dijo alex dándose la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

- no digas esas cosas de tu amada! yo se que tú me amas! - dijo cobra desapareciendo y apareciendo al frente de alex

- pero que mierda?...aaahh, ya me acorde...eres un demonio - dijo alex

- un demonio que te ama - dijo cobra abrazando a alex

- que está pasando aquí?! - grito...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

- que está pasando aquí?! - grito...noodle desde la puerta

- nada! no es lo que parece! - grito alex sorprendido mientras trataba de quitarse a cobra que lo estaba abrazando por el cuello con fuerza para no soltarlo

- no vez? o estas ciega?...abraza a mi amado! - dijo cobra abrazando a alex y luego se acerco a la cara de alex para besarlo mientras que noodle entraba muy molesta al edificio

- qué carajo te pasa? no soy tu amado! - grito alex alejando su cara de la de cobra

- si lo eres, amor - dijo cobra acercándose mas a alex mientras él se alejaba mas de ella

- no! y aléjate de mi! - dijo alex colocando su mano en los labios de cobra para que ella no lo bese pero ella quito la mano

- que te pasa amorcito? nada mas te voy a besar...- dijo cobra acercándose a la cara de alex y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo...se escucho un disparo que cayo muy cerca de ellos, cuando miraron vieron a noodle salió del edificio con la escopeta de cyborg

- suelta a mi alex o te vuelo los sesos! - grito noodle acercándose a cobra mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza con la escopeta

"qué bueno que noodle sabe manejar armas...porque si no sabe tal vez me vuele los sesos a mi" pensó alex algo asustado mirando a su novia mientras cobra lo soltaba y se acercaba a noodle muy molesta quedando al frente de ella, de quien que la seguía apuntándole en la cabeza

- a mí nadie me apunta con una maldita escopeta y menos una maldita loca japonesa de cuarta que tiene una horrenda cicatriz en su fea cara - dijo cobra mirando a noodle con mucho odio mientras colocaba su mano en la escopeta y la movía para que la dejaran de apuntar en la cabeza pero noodle le volvió a apuntar

- cállate maldita idiota - dijo noodle muy molesta

- tu cállate maldita loca, tú crees que alex te ama a ti pero de verdad el me ama a mí! - dijo cobra

- ¡eres una desgracias! - grito noodle muy molesta

"qué bueno que no estoy en el medio de ellas dos...pero será mejor que las separe" pensó alex y corrió hacia las chicas

- ¡¿desgraciada yo?! ¡tú eres la desgracias que se intereso en mi alex! ¡Impidiendo nuestro amor! - grito cobra molesta mientras agarraba la escopeta y la tiraba al mar

- chicas cálmense - dijo alex pero lo ignoraron

- ¡¿tu amor con él?! ¡Estás loca! ¡el no te ama y nunca lo hará! - grito noodle molesta

- chicas paren de discutir, ahora no es momento para eso, ya es muy tarde - dijo alex separando a las dos chicas

- ¡TU NO TE METAS ALEX! - gritaron las dos chicas molestas con mira que parecía que tenían fuego en los ojos

- okey...pero deberían...- alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque cobra lo desapareció

- ¡¿como alex va a amar a un chica plana como tú?! ¡Pareces una tabla de surf! - grito cobra molesta

- ¡tabla de suft tu! ¡Yo tengo más curvas que tú! ¡Mis pechos son más grandes! - grito noodle

- ¡mentira! ¡Los míos son más grandes! ¡Los tuyos parecen de una niña de 10 años! - grito cobra

* * *

En algún del planeta tierra

- ¡aaaahhh! - Grito alex mientras caía encima de una gran cantidad de nieve y se enterró en ella - en dónde estoy? - se pregunto alex saliendo de la nieva y comenzó a temblar de frio mientras miraba el paisaje helado, en donde había pingüinos y osos polares, todo estaba completamente lleno de nieve y no muy lejos de el había un letrero que decía...

- ¿polo sur? pero cobra como carajo te atreves a enviarme a este lugar helado? - dijo el chico temblando de frio

* * *

En plastic beach

- ¡eres una plana! ¡a alex no le gustan las planas como tú! - grito cobra molesta

- ¡no soy plana! ¡tu eres tan plana como un ipod! - grito noodle enojada

- ¡cállate simple humana! - grito cobra

- ¡no soy simple! ¡Maldita demonio de quinta! - grito noodle

- ¡muérete! - grito cobra

- ¡muérete tu! - grito noodle

- ¡no! ¡tu china de mierda! - grito cobra

- ¡soy una japonesa! ¡no una china de mierda! ¡aprende a distinguir entre chinas y japonesas! ¡Demonio deforme con retraso mental! - grito noodle

- ¡me importa una mierda de gordo con diarrea si eres una china o una japonesa! ¡da lo mismo! - grito cobra

- no da lo mismo - dijo noodle

- si da lo mismo - dijo cobra

- no - dijo noodle

- si - dijo cobra

- ño - dijo noodle

- chi - dijo cobra

- nop - dijo noodle

- sip - dijo cobra

- ñop - dijo noodle

- chip - dijo cobra

* * *

En el polo sur

- carajo...me congelo... - susurro alex tratando de caminar por la nieve que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, después de haber caminado por unos minutos, el decidió sentarse en la nieve a descansar, ya que estaba muy cansado

- hola - dijo una voz detrás de alex y el voltio su cabeza a ver quién era

- ¡¿eres el abominable hombre de las nieves?! - dijo alex muy sorprendido con cara de O_o"

- sí, ese mismo soy yo - dijo el AHN (me da pereza escribir el nombre completo)

- ¡genial!...¿qué hace por aquí? - pregunto alex levantándose de la nieve

- nada...vagando...o mejor dicho vacacionando - dijo AHN

- bueno...pero porque no te fuiste a un lugar con menos frio? - pregunto alex temblando mientras que tenía un poco de hielo en su cara, justo debajo de su nariz

- me gusta este lugar...pero para la próxima me voy a Miami - dijo AHN

- oye, abominable hombre de las nieves, me dijeron que es mejor irse al triangulo de las bermudas - dijo alex

- lo tomare en cuenta...pero llámame Yeti, es mejor y más corto que abominable hombre de las nieves - dijo el yeti

- está bien - dijo alex tratando de caminar pero no pudo por la nieve (alex: mejor dicho no pudo por la puta nieve)

- déjame que te ayude amiguito - dijo el yeti y cargo a alex en su hombro

- vale, pero no me llames amiguito - dijo alex mientras que el yeti se lo llevaba

- bueno...y que hay en el triangulo de las bermudas? siempre me pregunto que hay ahi - dijo yeti

- un hotel dirigido por alienígenas - dijo alex

- je, je, parece que perdí una apuesta - dijo yeti caminando con alex en su hombro

- una apuesta? - dijo alex

- si...el sasquatch aposto que había algo relacionado con alienígenas mientras que yo apostaba que era la casa de justin bieber - dijo yeti

- jajajajajaja, la casa de justin bieber? - se burlo alex

- si...ya sabes, que cuando alguien pasa por ahí desaparece, yo pensaba que el gay los raptaba y los obligaba a escuchar su música hasta matarlo - dijo yeti

- jajajajajaja, yo pensaba que en ese lugar vivían los wachiturros jajajajajajaja - se burlo alex

- jajajaja yo también pensé eso - dijo el yeti

* * *

En Plastic Beach

- ¡eres una zorra! - grito noodle golpeando a cobra en el estomago y luego ella le dio una patada en el trasero a noodle

- ¡puta de quinta! - grito cobra golpeando a noodle pero ella esquivo el ataque y le dio una cachetada a cobra

- ¡miserable! - grito noodle mientras que cobra la golpea en el estomago

- ¡desgraciada! - grito cobra recibiendo un golpe de noodle

- ¡perra! - grito noodle mientras que cobra le daba una patada muy fuerte en el estomago y noodle se echo hacia atrás agarrándose en estomago

- ¡jajajajaja ríndete! - grito cobra y...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

y cuando está a punto de golpear a noodle muy fuerte, russell la agarro muy fuerte y la alejo de la japonesa

- ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! - pregunto russell molesto alejando a cobra con su mano y agarrando a noodle con su otra mano muy delicadamente

- ¡suéltame! ¡Bola de grasa gigante! - grito cobra muy molesta tratando de soltarse pero no lo lograba

- voy a repetir la pregunta:...¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! - pregunto russell mirando a las dos chicas que tenía varios moretones

- está loca me ataco - dijo noodle señalando a cobra

- ¡no! ¡Tú eres la loca que me ataco a mí! - grito cobra molesta

- ya sé que ustedes dos no se llevan bien...pero díganme porque estaban peleando? - dijo russell serio

- ¡por alex! - gritaron noodle y cobra al mismo tiempo y molestas

- qué raro - susurro russell con sarcasmo

- ¡esta china de cuarta cree que alex la ama a ella pero está muy equivocada! - dijo cobra señalando a noodle

- ¡ya te dije que soy una japonesa! ¡No una china! - grito noodle molesta

- ¡da lo mismo china! ¡Tienes lo ojos achinados así que eres una china! ¡y alex me ama a mí! - grito cobra

- ¡cállate loca! ¡El me ama a mí! - grito noodle

- ¿hablando de alex donde esta él? - pregunto russel buscando a alex con la vista

-...no se...cobra a donde enviaste a alex? - pregunto noodle buscando a su novio

-...creo que en algún lugar del mundo...- dijo cobra

- ¡¿qué?! - gritaron noodle y russel

- gordo no grites...que vas a rompernos los tímpanos y los vidrios de este lugar - dijo cobra

* * *

En el Polo sur

Alex y el yeti entraron a un edificio hecho de puro hiele y nieve, todo estaba hecho de eso, los muebles, las mesas, las sillas, las flores, las hojas, los lápices, todo estaba hecho de nieve y hielo!

- dónde estamos? - pregunto alex

- en el hotel en el que me hospede - dijo el yeti caminando al mostrador junto con alex

- y quienes trabajan aquí? - pregunto alex mirando el lugar y no encontrándose con nadie

- pingüinos - dijo el yeti

- y donde esta? no los veo - dijo alex buscando con las vista a los pingüinos

- aquí, mira hacia abajo - dijo el yeti y alex miro hacia abajo encontrándose con muchos pingüinos trabajando

- ah...con razón no los veía...ellos son bajitos - dijo alex

- si - dijo el yeti y toco el botón de un timbre y apareció un pingüino con esmoquin y un carnet que decía "car"

- bienvenidos al Hotel Mundo De Hielo De Pingüinos Dominante Del Mundo Que Son Asesinos Y Masacradores De La Humanidad Y De Cualquier Cosa Que se Mueva O No, en que los puedo ayudar? - dijo el pingüino

- me pude dar la llave de mi habitación - dijo el yeti

- si - dijo el pingüino y se fue a buscar la llave

- oye yeti...- llamo la atención alex de su nuevo amigo

- qué pasa? - pregunto el yeti

- como carajo alguien se puede acordar el nombre de este hotel? - pregunto alex

- no es tan duro, es fácil de acordar si te sabes el modo mas fácil de decirlo - dijo el yeti

- y cuál es ese modo? - pregunto alex

- diciendo las iniciales que son: HMDHDPDDMQSAYMDLHYDCCQSMON - dijo el yeto haciendo que alex lo mirara con cara de "pero qué carajo?"

-...eso es más duro que acordarme el nombre - dijo alex

- aquí esta su llave - dijo el pingüino y le dio la llave al yeti

- gracias - dijo el yeti y de fue a la habitación con alex a jugar Xbox 720

* * *

En plastic beach

Russel seguía separando a noodle y a cobra que se estaban insultando y tratando de escaparse para atacarse

- ¡chicas! ¡Quédense quietas! - dijo russel muy molesto

- está bien...- dijeron las dos

- ya están muy grandes para estar peleando...y además es muy temprano...son como las cuatro o cinco de la mañana - dijo russel

- lo siento russel, voy a dejar de pelear con ella - dijo noodle

- está bien, noodle...y tú? - dijo russel molesto mirando a cobra

- yo qué? no prometo nada - dijo cobra con los brazos cruzados

- vas te vale que lo prometas o me siento encima tuyo - dijo russel

- no te atreverías - dijo cobra

- tú crees? - dijo russel y comenzó a acerca a cobra a su trasero

- ¡está bien! ¡Lo prometo! ¡No te sientes en mí! - grito cobra

- bueno - dijo russel y soltó a las dos chicas

- ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! - pregunto murdoc saliendo de edificio

- ¿saben donde esta mi escopeta? - pregunto cyborg saliendo junto con murdoc

- nada mas estábamos peleando - dijo noodle

- y tu escopeta está en el fondo del mar - dijo cobra

- ¡¿qué?! - gritaron murdoc y cyborg

- ¡¿peleando?! - grito murdoc

- ¡mi escopeta! - grito cyborg T_T

- tranquila cy, mas tarde voy a buscar tu escopeta - dijo russel

- ¡yupi! gracias russ - dijo cyborg

- ¡¿porque estaban peleando?! ¡¿No saben que me despertaron?! ¡Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida en donde me bañaba en un rio de tequila! - grito murdoc

- ya relájate, no es para tanto - dijo russel

- cállate gordo - dijo murdoc molesto

- vete a dormir - dijo russel agarrando a murdoc y lo entro a su habitación por la ventana

- gracias russel - dijeron noodle y cyborg

- de nada - dijo russel

- adiós inútiles y china de cuarta - dijo cobra desapareciendo

- ¡que no soy china! - grito noodle molesta

- chicas...será mejor que se vayan a dormir - dijo russel

- pero alex? no sabemos donde esta - dijo noodle

- tranquila, el va a aparecer - dijo russel y todos se fueron a dormir

* * *

Al días siguiente

Ya todos habían desayunado y se estaban preparando para la llegada de Damon y Jamie, lo que ya estaban preparados eran russel (que estaba afuera), 2d (que paula le ayudo a vestirse), daniel (que se vistió solo) y snoop dogg (que estaba más o menos en pijama)

- oye, tú no te vas a poner ropa normal? - pregunto daniel mirando a snoop dogg que llevaba una camiseta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un pantalón tan grande que le quedarían grande a russel, cuando estaba normal

- estoy en ropa normal - dijo snoop dogg

- si claro - dijo daniel con sarcasmo

- miren una pajarito - dijo 2d mirando por la ventana

-...2d...eso no es un pájaro...es la cometa de tatto - dijo daniel

- wow...una cometa ave - dijo 2d

- ¡que no es un ave! - grito snoop dogg

- bueno...pero para mí sí parece un ave - dijo 2d

* * *

En el polo sur

Alex seguía jugando Xbox con el yeti, los dos estaban jugando minecraft

- ¡noooooooo! ¡Maldito creeper! - grito alex molesto mientras que un bicho verde le explotaba su casa en el juego

- ese maldito - dijo el yeti

- bueno...ya me tengo que ir - dijo alex dejando de jugar

- okey, pero como te vas a ir? - pregunto el yeti

- no tengo ni idea - dijo alex

- ¿y qué vas a hacer? - pregunto el yeti

-...ya se, préstame tu celular - dijo alex

- claro - dijo el yeti y le dio su celular a alex que era un nokia de los antiguos

- y esto? - dijo alex mirando el celular

- que? llama y no te quejes - dijo yeti y alex llamo

- ¡HOLA LUKI! - grito alex con el celular en su oreja

- _hola...que demonio te pasa? - _pregunto luki por la otra línea con mucha pereza

- puedes venir por mi? - pregunto alex

- _claro, en donde esta?_ - pregunto luki

- en un hotel del polo sur que tiene un condenado nombre bien largo - dijo alex

- _aah...en el Hotel Mundo De Hielo De Pingüinos Dominaste Del Mundo Que Son Asesinos Y Masacradores De La Humanidad Y De Cualquier Cosa Que se Mueva O No? - _pregunto luki

- si y como carajo te acuerdas ese nombre? - pregunto alex

- _no se pero ya voy para allá _- dijo luki

- okey - dijo alex

- _quien llama? - _pregunto...sabrina por la otra línea

- _alex _- respondió luki y luego colgó

- toma yeti - dijo alex devolviendo el celular

- bueno - dijo el yeti con su celular en su mano

- te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto alex

- si - dijo el yeti

- porque tienes un celular nokia de los viejos que tienen el juego de la culebrita? - pregunto alex

- porque es un buen celular, se me ha caído un millón de veces y sigue vivo, hasta se me ha caído varias veces en el escusado - dijo el yeti

- qué asco - dijo alex mientras se limpiaba las manos y la oreja

- oye, yo limpio mi nokia - dijo el yeti

- hola - dijo luki apareciendo

- hola - dijeron el humano y el yeto

- alex, ya nos vamos - dijo luki

- si - dijo alex y desapareció con luki

* * *

En plastic beach

Damon y Jamie ya habían llegado y ahora estaban hablando con todos acerca de la fase 3 excepto daniel y adriana que jugaban con sus juguetes en la habitación de alex

- murdoc, te voy a hacer una pequeña pregunta...¡¿por qué tardaste tanto?! - pregunto damon

- porque...no se - dijo murdoc

- como que no sabes? - pregunto jamie

- no lo se, dibujante de crayones - dijo murdoc

- condenada iguana - susurro jamie

- ya tienen todas las canciones para el álbum? - pregunto damon

- sip, ya las ensayamos y en esta semana grabamos algunas - dijo 2d

- y los videos? - pregunto jamie

- nada mas tenemos uno planeado más o menos - dijo noodle

- cuánto van a ser? - pregunto damon

- no sé...tal vez cinco o mas de cinco o menos de cinco - dijo murdoc

- bueno...pero pueden hacer unos que sean como continuaciones - dijo jamie

- cierto, eso podemos - dijo russel desde afuera

- pero que canción? - pregunto damon

- Stylo, On Melancholy Hill y Rhinestone Eyes - dijo murdoc

- está bien - dijo damon

- y también podemos hacer videos para los conciertos - dijo jamie

- si también podemos - dijo paula

- y que canciones serian? - pregunto damon

- Broker - dijo noodle

- Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach, en donde yo puedo salir - dijo snoop dogg

- ¡Doncamatic! yo quiero salir en ese video - dijo daley

- está bien, esas canciones y otras mas - dijo damon

- oigan, podemos hacer que el nuevo álbum sea la continuación de demon days - dijo 2d

- si podemos - dijo jamie

- y de que se tratara este álbum? - pregunto damon

- ¡obviamente de la mejor banda del mundo! como dijo el idiota será de la continuación de demon days, en donde russel será un gigante que comió basura radiactiva, cyborg mi guardaespaldas, 2d el idiota asustado y atrapado, los demás serán dobles y ayudantes, yo seré el mejor de todos, que salga ese idiota que usa una máscara negra con vestido y haremos que noodle haga como si salió del infierno en búsqueda de venganza - dijo murdoc

- de donde sacaste eso? - preguntaron todos

- no se pero es genial - dijo murdoc

- está bien eso haremos - dijo jamie

- pero yo no quiero salir con esta cicatriz - dijo noodle señalando su herida en el ojo

- tranquila cariño, usaras algo que la cubre - dijo murdoc

- bueno...- dijo noodle

- oigan, donde está alex? - pregunto damon

- estas...estas...en su habitación - mintió noodle

- hola - dijo alex apareciendo junto con luki, los dos tenían unas mascaras que parecían asiáticas, luki llevaba una negra con rojo que tenía algo raro en el medio y alex llevaba una blanca con algo verde en el medio que parecía la cara de un gato

- donde estaban? - preguntaron jamie y damon

- en Asia - dijo luki

- porque estaban ahí? - pregunto murdoc

- porque luki se equivoco de lugar - dijo alex moviéndose la máscara para ver

- bonita mascara - dijo noodle mirando la máscara de alex

- te la regalo - dijo alex dándole la máscara a noodle

- gracias - dijo noodle agarrando la mascara

- chau - dijo luki y desapareció

- esa mascara la puedes usar para este álbum - dijo damon

- si, la usare - dijo noodle

- bueno, esto ya acabo así que chau - dijo murdoc y se fue

- okey - dijeron los demás

- hola - dijeron adriana y daniel entrando

- hola pequeños, quienes son sus padres? - preguntaron damon y jamie

- ellos - dijo adriana señalando a paula y a 2d

- el - dijo daniel señalando a alex

- ahh...¡¿qué?!...bueno, no importa - dijo los dos

- me voy a descansar - dijo damon y se fue a descansar a una habitación

- voy a dibujar - dijo jamie

- podemos ver como dibujas? - preguntaron adri y dani

- si - dijo jamie y se fue con los niños

- paula vamos a ver la novela? - pregunto 2d

- si - dijo paula y se fue con su esposo, después noodle, daley, alex y snoop dogg se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra estaba tirándole rayos a los demonios muy molesta (que forma de descargar la ira)

- ¡aaaahhh! - gritaba en demonio mientras que cobra le tiraba un rayo en la cara

- ¡jodete idiota! - grito cobra molesta

- ¡huya! - gritaron unos demonios

- ¡no! - grito cobra tirándole un gran rayo a los demonios

- ¡cobra! ¡Relajate! - grito...


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Capitulo 17!**

- ¡cobra relájate! - grito un joven de la misma edad de ella que tenía el cabello de color rojo sangre que era escondido por una gorra y sus ojos eran de color amarillas, el llevaba una camiseta de rammstein, unos jean negros y unas converses de Batman

- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto cobra mirando al chico

- ¿no te acuerdas de mí? - pregunto el joven quitándose la gorra

- ¿drack? - dijo cobra mirando al chico

- el mismo - dijo drack acercándose a cobra

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto cobra

- vine a verte - dijo drack

- ya me viste - dijo cobra

- sí y eres muy hermosa - dijo drack cerca de cobra

- mmm...gracias - dijo cobra con un leve sonrojo

- de nada, bella - dijo drack

- ¿cómo llegaste aquí? - pregunto cobra

- me caí en un hell hole - dijo drack

- ¿te caíste? - dijo cobra

- sí, es que iba caminando y me caí en un hueco en donde había un hell hole - dijo drack

- qué raro... - dijo cobra

- si - dijo drack

- bueno, como ya me has vista, ya te puedes ir - dijo cobra

- no me trates como alex te trata - dijo drack

- cállate, alex me ama a mi pero el anda confundido por la culpa de esa china - dijo cobra

- ¿china? - dijo drack confundido

- noodle - dijo cobra

- pero noodle es japonesa - dijo drack

- da lo mismo - dijo cobra

- no da lo mismo - dijo drack

- no me discutas - dijo cobra

- bueno, bella - dijo drack

- acaso te gusto para que me llames bella? - pregunto cobra

- pero si eres bella - dijo drack

- responde mi pregunta - dijo cobra

- bueno...emmm...¡mira una escosa barata para poder salir huyendo de aquí! - grito drack señalando una esquina y salió corriendo

- que idiota...- susurro cobra

* * *

En plastic beach

Ya murdoc junto con los demás habían planeado como serian los videos del álbum, ahora todos estaba preparando todo para comenzar a hacer los videos, mañana ellos iban a comenzar a grabar el primer video que seria stylo, así que murdoc se había ido a la tierra para buscar su auto que lo había dejado afuera de un bar mientras que los demás se había quedado en la isla plástica trabajando o descansando

- ¿dónde está? - se pregunto 2d buscando algo por toda la sala mientras que alex, noodle, snoop dogg y paula estaban sentados viendo tele (estaban viendo 1000 maneras de morir)

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto alex sin mirar a 2d

- pero ¿dónde está? - se seguía preguntando 2d mirando unos muebles

- pero a qué cosa te refieres? - pregunto noodle mirando a 2d

- no lo encuentro...¿donde estará? - se pregunto 2d mirando todo el lugar

- pero que cosa, hombre? - pregunto snoop dogg mirando a 2d

- se me perdió...no lo encuentro ¿en donde lo abre dejado? - pregunto

"el hijo de...la Señora Pot nos está ignorando" pensaron alex, noodle y snoop dogg

- ¿qué pasa, amor? - pregunto paula

- no encuentro algo - dijo 2d

"¡le hizo caso!" pensaron noodle, snoop dogg y alex

- ¿que no encuentras? - pregunto paula

- mi pelotita de barney - dijo 2d y miro debajo del sofá

"tanto revolú para eso?" pensaron alex, snoop dogg y noodle

- ¡la encontré! - grito 2d con su pelotita en la mano

- que bueno - dijeron todos

- al fin te encontré, eres una traviesa pelotita - dijo 2d mirando la pelota

"¿pero qué carajo le pasa?" pensó alex mirando a 2d

"¿quien le habla a una pelota?" pensó noodle

"¿qué adulto tiene una pelota de barney?" pensó snoop dogg

"...¿cuándo madurara?...aun lo amo con es" pensó paula

- pelotita, estas castigada - dijo 2d y luego la pelotita se le resbalo de la mano y rodo hacia las escaleras por donde cayó y se perdió - ¡Nooo! ¡Pelotita! - grito

- jajajajajajajaja - se burlaron alex y snoop dogg

- ¡no se burlen! - gritaron noodle y paula

- bueno...- dijeron alex y snoop dogg

- ¡yo te salvare pelotita! - grito 2d mientras bajaba las escaleras muy rápido

- tu esposo es raro - dijo snoop dogg

- silencio - dijo paula

- pero es verdad - dijo alex

- aun que sea verdad, silencio - dijo paula

- ¡oigan! - grito damon entrando

- ¿qué? - dijeron los demás

- ¿donde está la iguana? tengo que hablar con el acerca de los videos - dijo damon

- se fue - dijo noodle

- ¿a dónde? - pregunto damon

- a buscar algo - dijo alex

- bueno...hablo con el después - dijo damon y se fue

- nos vemos - dijo snoop dogg y se fue

- ¡chicas y alex! ¡Encontre dos gatos! - grito jamie asomando su cabeza por la puerta

- vas a ver - dijo alex y salieron

* * *

Afuera

Cuando salieron, se encontraron con dos gatos que llevaban una bolsa de las vegas, cada gato llevaba un coctel de camarones y collares de las vegas

- esos no son gatos normales - dijo alex

- ¿qué? - dijo jamie

- son los malditos gatos-demonios adictos a las vegas y a las apuestas - dijo alex

- miau - maullaron los gatos haciendo "fuck you" con sus patas a alex

- malditos - susurro alex

- no pelees con los gatos - dijo noodle abrazando a alex

- bueno - dijo alex correspondiendo el abrazo de noodle

- y porque estarán aquí? - se preguntar jamie

- de seguro se les acabo el dinero - dijo alex

- miau miau - maullaron los dos gatos en un susurro (Traductor Felino: como lo supo?)

- nos vemos, antes que estas ratas me ataquen - dijo alex y se fue

- ustedes no son ratas, karau, angul - dijo noodle

- miau miau miau miau miau- maulló karau (TF: no te olvides que atacamos a alex en la noche?)

- miau - maulló angul (TF: okey)

- paula, quieres ir a practicar con la guitarra? - pregunto noodle

- si - dijo paula y se fue con noodle

"...me quede solo con los gatos..." pensó jamie mientras que los gatos lo miraban

...

-...emmm... vieron el juego? - pregunto jamie

- miau miau - maulló angul (TF: le hacemos maldades?)

- miau - maulló karau con un sonrisa malvada mirando a jamie (TF: si)

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba el chico acostado en su cama leyendo una maga de bleach

- wow ichigo es muy fuerte - dijo alex mientras leía

- hola guapo - dijo cobra apareciendo arriba de alex

- ¡aaaahhh! ¡un demonio! - grito alex asustado

- no te asustes amor, soy yo cobra, ni que fuera kira para asustarte - dijo cobra abrazando a alex por el cuello

- que haces aqui? - pregunto alex tratando de separarse de cobra

- vine a pedirte dinero, amor - dijo cobra levatandose de arriba de alex

- pidele a tu papa - dijo alex

- pero el ya me dio - dijo cobra acercandose a la billetera de alex y le saco 20 dolares

- ¡oye! es mio - dijo alex levatandose

- ya es tarde, cariño, ahora es mio - dijo cobra mientras desaparecia

"...me iba a comprar un cd con ese dinero" penso alex T_T


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Al día siguiente

_**- ¡DESPIERTEN TODOS **__**LOS HIJOS DE...SUS MAMÁS QUE VAN A HACER LOS MALDITOS VIDEOS!**_ - grito murdoc con un (alex: maldito) megáfono por unas (alex: condenadas) bocinas que hay en todas las habitaciones

- ¡OOOH! ¡NO JODAS CON ESO! ¡ADEMAS SON LAS MALDITAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA! - grito alex muy (alex: ¡cabriado!) molesto desde de su habitación

_**-¡¿Y?! ¡HAY QUE COMENZAR AHORA! ¡ASÍ QUE MUEVANSE A LA COCINA! **_- grito murdoc mas (alex: y mas) fuerte con el megáfono

- ¡OKEY! ¡PERO NO GRITES! - gritaron todos los que estaban en plastic beach

* * *

3 minutos y 43 segundos después

Murdoc estaba parado al frente de la mesa que tenía un megáfono encima de ella, el estaba con los brazos cruzados y llevaba su ropa para el video, el se quedo mirando la puerta mientras que todos (excepto 2d y russel) entraban en pijamas, despeinados, en estado zombien y con cara de "una iguana me despierte con un megáfono"

- ¿que te pasa? es muy temprano - dijo alex con su pijama del hombre araña

- sí, abuelo ¿que te pasa? - dijo daniel con los brazos cruzados y su pijama de power rangers

- iguana, estás loco o qué? - dijeron snoop dogg y daley que llevaban el mismo pijama de los vengadores (la tienda en donde se compraron el pijama era 2x1)

- cállense - dijo murdoc serio

- pero murdoc, son las cuatro de la mañana - dijo noodle con su pijama de la sirenita

- y a esta hora no dan ganas de hacer videos - dijo cyborg con su pijama de rey misterio

- pero igual lo tienen que hacer - dijo murdoc

- pero porque despertaste a todos? en el video que vamos a hacer nada mas salen 2d, cyborg, tu, boogieman y dos hombres más, así que no era necesario despertar a todos - dijo paula con su pijama de nemo mientras que cargaba a adriana que estaba durmiendo con su pijama de hora de aventura

- ya es tarde, ya desperté a todos - dijo murdoc

- hola - dijo 2d entrando con su pijama de princesas

- ¿wtf? ¿y ese pijama? - preguntaron todos menos adriana y daniel que se quedaron dormidos

- es mío - dijo 2d

- si no estuvieras casado con paula, creería que fueras gay - dijo daley

- oye, no soy gay - dijo 2d

- no eres gay, eres princeso - dijo alex

- ya basta de hablar, desayunen rápido para irnos - dijo murdoc molesto y todos comenzaron a desayunar muy rapido por eso tres casi se ahogan desayunando

* * *

Unas horas después

Todos estaban en el desierto preparándose para comenzar el video, murdoc estaba hablando con jamie y damon mientras que cyborg le estaba dando los últimos toque al auto (le estaba disparando al auto para que tuviera los agujeros de balas), daley estaba jugando con su ipod junto con noodle, paula le estaba diciendo lo que le tiene que hacer el policía, alex estaba negociando con boogieman, adriana, 2d y daniel estaban jugando con la arena del desierto, russel se había quedado junto con snoop dogg y otras personas mas en plastic beach

- ¿vas a trabajar en el video? - pregunto alex

- si lo hago ¿que gano? - pregunto boogieman

- está bien, te doy un polystation si sales en los videos - dijo alex

- no - dijo boogieman

- un chicle? - dijo alex mostrando un chicle

- no - dijo boogieman

- una cuchara? - dijo alex sacando una cuchara

- no - dijo boogieman

- arena del desierto? - dijo el emo mostrando arena

- no - dijo el idiota con vestido (boogieman: ¡es un traje!)

- un control de wii? - dijo alex mostrando un contra de wii

- no - dijo boogieman

- una gato? - dijo alex mostrando a karau

- no - dijo boogieman

- un niño? - dijo alex mostrando a daniel

- no - dijo boogieman

- otro gato? - dijo alex señalando a angul

- no - dijo boogieman

- un idiota? - dijo alex señalando a 2d

- si - dijo boogieman

"uuuh, gay" pensó alex - enserio? - dijo

- sí, necesito un idiota que me ayude a mudarme de casa - dijo boogieman

- a donde te mudas? - pregunto alex

- a las Bahamas - dijo boogieman

- ah, y antes vivías en el infierno? - pregunto alex

- nop, antes vivía en Disney pero me echaron - dijo boogieman y siguio hablando con alex

- cy, que haces? - preguntaron noodle y 2d mirando a cy que seguía disparándole al auto

- le doy algunos detalles al auto – dijo cyborg disparando al auto

- pero le estás disparando – dijo noodle

- ya se pero murdoc dijo que el auto tenía que tener más aguajeros de balas – dijo cy

- ¿más? – repitieron noodle y 2d

- sí, es que cuando murdoc encontró su auto afuera del bar en donde lo dejo, lo encontró con algunos agujeros de balas – dijo cy

- aah, entiendo – dijo noodle

- ¿le puedo hacer algunos agujeros? – pregunto 2d

- sip pero ten cuidado – dijo cyborg y le dio la pistola a 2d

- claro – dijo 2d apuntando al auto

- noodle…será mejor que nos alejemos cinco pasos detrás de 2d…por precaución – susurro cy

- si – susurro noodle y ella junto con cyborg se alejaron de 2d

- jijijiji, le voy a disparar al auto – dijo 2d apuntando al auto pero cuando disparo, la bala revoto en el auto y le pego a cyborg en la cabeza haciendo que ella cayera al suelo con agujero en la cabeza de donde salía un liquido negro

- ¡cyborg! – gritaron todos

- ¡lo siento cy! – grito 2d asustado

- ¡eres un idiota! ¡¿Sabes cuánto esfuerzo me costó hacer a cyborg?! – grito murdoc molesto agarrando a 2d del cuello del camiseta

- l-lo siento, f-fue un accidente – dijo 2d muy asustado

- un accidente va a ser tu cara cuando termine con ella – dijo murdoc a punto de golpear a 2d muy fuerte pero cuando lo iba a golpear algo lo detuvo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cyborg parada detrás de murdoc y 2d mientras que le seguía saliendo un liquido negro de la herida

- ¡aaaahhhh ¡un zombie! – gritaron todos asustados

- ¿zombie? – repitió cyborg confundida

- ¡sí! ¡Tú eres el zombie! – gritaron todos

- no soy un zombie – dijo cyborg

- pero el idiota te disparo y caíste muerta – dijo alex

- bueno, si me disparo pero no caí muerta, nada mas caí en shock – dijo cyborg

- pero porque no moriste? – pregunto 2d

- porque soy un cyborg – dijo cy

- aahh, con razón - dijeron todos

- que bueno, que no te mate – dijo 2d

- okey, todos esto acabo así que cálmense gente – dijo murdoc

- está bien – dijeron todos

- oye murdoc, cuando comenzamos en video? - pregunto 2d

- cuando venga un idiota, idiota - dijo murdoc

- no le digas idiota a 2d - dijeron noodle y paula

- pero murdoc, yo ya estoy aquí - dijo 2d

"lo defendemos y el mismo se dice idiota!" pensaron noodle y paula

- no tu, otro idiota que todavía no llega - dijo murdoc y de la nada se escucha el ruido de un auto que va a gran velocidad - llego - susurro la iguana mirando como un carro rojo se estacionaba cerca de ellos y el hombre que salía del carro rojo que era...

- ¡Bruce Willis! - gritaron todas las chicas junto con 2d

- hola - dijo Bruce Willis mientras se acercaba a murdoc

- llegas tarde - dijo murdoc

- y? - dijo Bruce Willis

- y hay que comenzar de una vez - dijo murdoc y todos se pusieron en sus lugares en donde debían estar, alex, paula, noodle, daley, adriana y daniel estaban detrás de las cámaras mientras que damon, jamie y otras personas graban a murdoc que conducía un auto en donde iban cyborg y 2d


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, capitulo 19**

Ya habían terminado el video de Stylo y iban a hacer la continuación de ese video tal vez al día siguiente, así que todos acababan de llegar a plastic beach cansados, murdoc entro inmediatamente a si habitación mientras que los demás apenas estaban bajando del submarino

- que cansado estoy - dijo 2d mientras caminaba con pereza hacia la entrada

- no te quejes, yo tuve que cargar a cyborg todo el camino de regreso porque ella sufrio un corto circuito por la culpa de alguien - dijo alex cargando a cyborg mientras que ella estaba inconsciente

- vamos a jugar ps3? - pregunto daniel mirando a adriana

- sip - dijo adriana y se fue con daniel

- yo también quiero jugar - dijo damon y se fue corriendo mientras que jamie lo seguía caminando con paz

- ¡uh! me perdí las noticias - dijo paula mientras caminaba

- que lastima - dijo noodle

- y también me perdí el programa de cocina - dijo paula triste entrando

- ¡nooo! el programa de cocina - dijo 2d entrando

- qué raro...- susurro alex

- ¿tu vas a llevar a cyborg a su habitación? - pregunto noodle mirando a su novio mientras entraban

- si - dijo alex y se fue a la habitación de cyborg

* * *

En la habitación de la iguana

- ¡aaahhh! qué bien se siente...me estaba aguantando desde que íbamos por la mitad del video - dijo murdoc desde el baño -...cuantas ganas de orinar tenia - dijo mientras salía del baño

- cuando ruidos hacer - dijo boogieman sentado en la cama de murdoc

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunto murdoc mirando a boogieman

- mi paga - dijo boogieman

- ¿que paga? - pregunto murdoc

- la que me tienes que dar por salir en el video y en los próximos - dijo boogieman

- te lo pago cuando terminemos los videos - dijo murdoc

- mas te vale o te destruyo esta porquería de isla - dijo boogieman

- que este hecha de basura, no significa que sea una porquería - dijo murdoc

- da lo mismo, ebrio - dijo boogieman y desapareció

- idiota - susurro murdoc

* * *

En la habitación de cyborg

Alex habia entrado a la habitación con mucho cuidado de no golpear la cabeza de cyborg contra la puerta o la pared, después de haber paso ese "gran" obstáculo, alex dejo a cyborg en la cama de ella con cuidado

"si el idiota de 2d supiera disparar, esto no hubiera pasado...aunque lo pienso bien, para ser un robot, no pesas tanto como lo pensaba" pensó alex mirando a cyborg y vio el ahuero que le causo la bala "me pregunto que habrá dentro de cy?" pensó mirando el ahuero que estaba en la cabeza de cy y se acerco mas para ver mejor, quedando cara a cara muy cerca

Mientras que alex miraba o trataba de mirar, cobra apareció sin que el chico se dirá cuenta, se acerco a el con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido con una cámara digital de último modelo en sus las manos

"esto no me agrada pero...tal vez hagan que esa china termine con mi chico" pensó cobra y empujo a alex para que besar a cyborg y la beso, así que cobra le tomo una foto a los dos besándose

- ¡cobra! - dijo alex con un leve sonrojo mientras se alejaba de cyborg que seguía dormida

- ¿qué? ¿Te gusta la foto? - pregunto cobre mostrando la pantalla de la cámara que mostraba la foto de alex besando a cyborg

- ¡dame la cámara! - dijo alex tratado se agarra la cámara pero cobra se alejo de el

- a noodle le va a gustar esta foto - dijo cobra y desapareció

"rayos...debo hacer algo" pensó alex y se fue lo más rápido posible de la habitación de cy

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra apareció con la cámara en una habitación que parecía una sala en donde había un demonio y varios muebles, cobra se acerco a un demonio que estaba cerca de ella

- quiero que reveles la foto que hay en esta cámara y que saques 50 copias - dijo cobra

- a la orden - dijo el demonio y se fue lo más rápido posible

"wuajajajaja, cuando la china mire la foto, quera terminar con alex y matar a su hermana por los celos, wuajajajaja" pensó cobra y luki entro a la habitación con sabrina que estaba leyendo un libro viejo

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto luki mirando a su hermana

- lo de siempre, causando el mal - dijo cobra

"eso era de esperarse" pensó luki

- ¿y qué hacen ustedes dos? - pregunto cobra

- leo un libro de pociones - dijo sabrina

- busco mi celular - dijo luki mirando la habitación

- tal vez esta en tu habitación - dijo cobra

- ya buscamos ahí - dijo sabrina

- aja, entonces búsquelo en cualquier lugar - dijo cobra y desapareció

- luki, algo me dijo que ella está planeando algo - dijo sabrina cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo

- a mi también - dijo luki

* * *

En plastic beach

Alex estaba en su habitación caminando de lado a lado mientras que llamaba a alguien por su celular algo desesperado

- demonios, luki contesta - dijo alex mientras volvía a llamaba por millonésima vez

- ¿qué pasa alexito? - pregunto noodle detrás de alex

- emmm...nada - dijo alex

- ¿y porque llamas a luki? - pregunto noodle con curiosidad

- porque...porque le iba a preguntar cuando comienza el partido...¡si! eso - dijo alex

- ¿partido de qué? - pregunto noodle

- de...de futbol - dijo alex

- normal o americano? - pregunto noodle

- emmm...el americano - dijo alex

- pero snoop dogg dijo que hoy no hay partido - dijo noodle

- pero los demonios si tienen - dijo alex

- no sabía eso - dijo noodle

- ahora lo sabes, amor - dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- cierto - dijo noodle y abrazo a alex

- oye sabes donde está daniel? - pregunto alex

- sí, está jugando ps3 con adriana, jamie y damon - dijo noodle y alex la beso

- gracias por la información, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir - dijo alex besando de nuevo a noodle y se fue

"¿qué va a hacer?" pensó noodle y luego se fue de la habitación

* * *

En la sala

Estaban adriana, daniel, damon y jamie jugando call of duty black ops 2 en modo zombie en ps3

- ¡jamie! abre la puerta - dijo damon jugando

- pero no tengo dinero suficiente ¡ábrela tu! - dijo jamie jugando

- no, tu ábrela - dijo damon

- no - dijo jamie

- si - dijo damon

- no - dijo jamie

- si - dijo damon

- ya la abrí - dijo daniel

- genial - dijo damon

- daniel - dijo alex entrando a la sala

- ¿qué pasa, papa? - pregunto daniel sin dejar de jugar

- me puedes hacer un favor? - dijo alex

- sí, que cosa? - pregunto daniel sin dejar de jugar

- me puedes tele trasportar al infierno - dijo alex

- claro - dijo daniel y alex desapareció

- ¡jamie abre la siguiente puerta! - grito damon

- no - dijo jamie

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra estaba sentada en una roca mientras que miraba un celular con una mano y con la otra llevaba las fotos que le mando al demonio

"parece que alex estaba llamando a luki...ahora mi hermano tiene 867 llamadas perdidas de alex" pensó cobra mirando el celular

- ¡cobra! - grito alex entrando

- ¿sucede algo, amor? - pregunto cobra mirando a alex

- ¿sucede algo? ¿qué te pasa? quiero la cámara y no me llames amor - dijo alex acercándose a cobra

- lastima, no te daré la cámara y si te digo amor, amor - dijo cobra

- quiero la cam...que tienes en la mano? - pregunto alex mirando lo que cobra tenía en la mano

- la evidencia - dijo cobra y desapareció

- ¡aaahh! ¡cobra! ¡no huyas! - grito alex muy fuerte

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto luki apareciendo

- ¡luki! ¡has que aparezca en plastic beach! - grito alex

- okey - dijo luki y alex desapareció

* * *

En plastic beach

Alex apareció en la habitación de noodle, en donde estaba cobra y no muy lejos de ella esta noodle con algo en la mano y mirada molesta

- alex...- susurro noodle con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba la foto que le habia dado cobra


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Capitulo 20!**

- ¿q-que pasa, amor? - pregunto alex mirando a noodle algo nervioso

- ¡eres un idiota! ¡Terminamos! - grito noodle tan molesta que se fue pero cuando paso al frente de alex, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que le hizo retroceder y luego le tiro la foto en la cara de alex antes de dirigirse a la puerta

- auch...mi ojo...¡noodle! ¡Espera! - grito alex acercándose la puerta

- ¡vete con cy! - grito noodle dando un gran portazo que casi daña la puerta

- ¡cobra! ¡¿qué hiciste?! - grito alex mientras se taba el ojo que le golpeo a noodle

- nada mas le mostré una foto a noodle - dijo cobra y alex agarro la foto que noodle le tiro

- ¡no debiste mostrarsela! ¡Tu causaste todo esto!...ahora tal vez noodle piensa que bese a cyborg, a su hermana porque me gusta...por eso ella termino conmigo por tu culpa...ademas ella se creyo todo la mentira, no la verdad - dijo alex

- no lo entiende ¿cierto? - dijo cobra acercándose a alex

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto alex

- que ahora que la china y tu terminaron...¡nuestro amor no tendrá obstáculos! - grito cobra abrazando a alex

- ¡¿qué?! ¡Está loca! ¡Nuestro amor no existe y nunca existirá! - dijo alex separándose de cobra y se fue

- eso tú crees, cariño...- dijo cobra y desapareció

* * *

En la sala

Cuando alex entro vio muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo mientras que 2d, snoop dogg y jamie la estaba recogiendo

- ¿qué paso? - pregunto alex

- noodle paso - dijo snoop dogg

- ¿qué tan molesta esta? - pregunto alex

- como murdoc cuando no hay cerveza y las put..puertas no están - dijo jamie

- uhh, está muy enojada - susurro alex

- también estaba llorando por eso paula fue a ver que le pasaba - dijo 2d

- ¿sabes que le pasa? - pregunto jamie mirando a alex

- no... - dijo alex

- ¿seguro? - dijo snoop dogg

- seguro - dijo alex

- ¿ustedes creen que este bien? - pregunto 2d

- no lo se - dijeron snoop dogg y jamie

- ¿y tu alex? - pregunto 2d mirando al chico de ojos negros

- creo que...- alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque de la nada se escucho un gran disparo en todo plastic beach

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - se escucho un gran grito por la isla

- vamos a ver de donde era ese grito - dijo jamie

- sí, se escucho como en la cocina - dijo snoop dogg y todos se fueron a la cocina

* * *

5 minutos después

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntaron alex, jamie, 2d y snoop dogg entrando a la cocina

- se...se acabo la cerveza! - dijo murdoc triste mientras estaba parado al frente de la nevera que tenia la puerta abierta

- tanto grito para eso? - dijo alex

- sip...y eso es muy doloroso, que no haya cerveza - dijo murdoc secandose las lagrimas falsas

- también hiciste eso sonido de disparo por eso? - pregunto 2d

- no - dijo murdoc

- entonces...- jamie no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo interrumpió otro gran grito

- se escucha desde afuera - dijo snoop dogg y todos menos murdoc salieron corriendo

* * *

Afuera

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntaron todo saliendo

- a damon se le destruyo su castillo de arena - dijo daniel haciendo un castillo de arena junto con adriana

- ¡Nooo! ¡Era tan joven! - grito damon arrodillado al frente de su castillo destruido

- tranquilo damon...el está en un lugar mejor - dijo jamie colocando su mano en el hombro de jamie

- ¡me largo! - dijo snoop dogg y se fue

- otra falsa alarma - dijo jamie

- no fue una falsa alarma ¡mi castillo murió! - grito damon

- okey, pero deja de gritar - dijo alex y luego se escucho un disparo y otro grito muy femenino

- vamos a ver qué paso - dijo 2d y el, alex y jamie se fueron a adentro

* * *

Adentro

Cuando los chicos entraron a lugar de donde provenía el ruido, que era uno de los pasillos de plastic beach en dónde estaba noodle muy molesta con un arma en su mano y al frente de ella no muy lejos estaba cyborg asustada pegada en la pared en había unos agujeros de balas

- ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! - preguntaron Jaime y 2d sorprendido

- que te responda la traidora - dijo noodle apuntando a cy con el arma

- ¡ya te dije que no he hecho nada! - grito cyborg asustada

- ¡baja el arma! - dijo alex parado al frente de cyborg, evitando que noodle le apuntará a ella pero ahora le estaban apuntado a alex en el pecho

- ¿ahora defiendes a tu novia? ¡Los dos son unos traidores! - grito noodle molesta mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos

- ¿traidores? - dijeron todo hasta Paula que acaba de llegar toda agotada y cansada de correr (estaba corriendo por todo plastic beach buscando a noodle y a cyborg)

- sí, ese idiota emo beso a ese pedazo de hojalata - dijo noodle mientras seguía apuntando a Alex

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Alex

- ¿cómo que Alex me beso? - pregunto cyborg

- ¿cómo que Alex beso a cyborg? - preguntaron 2d, Paula y Jamie

- el la besos - dijo noodle dolida

- yo no me acuerdo de eso - dijo cyborg

- ¡mientes! - grito noodle y luego se fue muy molesta a su habitación

- Alex, explica que está pasando - dijo Paula

- está bien, lo que pasó fue que...

* * *

Horas después

Alex había terminado de contar todo lo que pasó, así que como era tarde, todos decidieron irse a la cocina a cenar pizza, las dos únicas personas que no fueron a cenar, eran damon que estaba jugando ps3 y noodle que se había encerrado en su habitación

- entonces...¿ahora qué harás? - pregunto Jamie

- no se...tratar de convencer a noodle que yo no bese a cy y que fue un accidente por la culpa de cobra - dijo Alex

- dudo mucho que te crea, hombre - dijo snoop dogg

- ¿tú qué sabes? y si noodle lo perdona - dijo Jamie

- y si no lo perdona, tal vez ese mocoso ama a cyborg y nadie lo sabía - dijo murdoc

- ¡eso no ayuda iguana! - grito Alex mientras una pizza a murdoc en la cara

- mocoso idiota - dijo murdoc

- no sirves para nada - dijo Alex y se fue

- debería ayudarlo - dijo Paula

- cariño, soy murdoc, yo no ayudo - dijo murdoc y se tomó una cerveza

* * *

En la playa

Alex estaba caminando molesta por ahí mientras que karau y Angul estaba jugando poker con unas gaviotas

"Maldita iguana deforme...ojalá se deformé más de lo que esta...y que se le acabe el alcohol por desgraciado" pensó alex caminando

- ¡miau! - maulló karau (TF: ¡gane!)

- miau - maulló angul (TF: carajo)

"...noodle está molesta por lo de cy, cobra está feliz por lo que hizo, cyborg está asustada por los celos de noodle, murdoc esta mas idiota por la cerveza, 2d está usando su cerebro un poco mas por la medicina que esta toma para ser más inteligente..." pensó alex

- aquí estas - dijo alguien detrás de alex, no muy lejos de el

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunto alex mirando hacia atrás y cuando miro, logro ver a un joven de su misma edad, que tenía el cabello negros, los ojos azules y llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos jean azules, converse blancas, un collar con una cruz, alas, aureola y una espada de plata

- ¿quién crees? - pregunto el joven

- no se...¿te conozco? - pregunto alex

- claro, bobo, usa tu cerebro - dijo el joven

- okey...aahh! compa ¿cómo has estado? - pregunto alex acercandose al joven mientras sonreia

- no te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad? - dijo el joven

- la verdad, no - dijo alex dejando de caminar hacia el joven

- soy un amigo tuyo que estaba antes contigo y los demás en los estudios kong - dijo el joven

- emmm...¿matías? - dijo alex

- claro que... ¡no! - grito el joven

- ya sé quién eres - dijo alex

- ¿enserio? - dijo el joven

- sí, eres...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

- eres... - dijo alex pensando

- soy...- dijo el joven esperando la respuesta

- eres...lu..cas...¡el pato lucas! - dijo alex feliz

- no, bobo, soy lucas, el ángel protector - dijo el joven

- aaahh...ya me acorde de ti - dijo alex

- bueno...oye te acuerdas de cobra? - pregunto lucas

- claro...no la puede olvidar...por desgracia - dijo alex

- okey...ella me envió una foto - dijo lucas con un tono molesto en la voz

- ¿qué foto te envió? - pregunto alex con curiosidad "que no sea la que estoy pensando" pensó el chico mirando a lucas

- esta - dijo lucas sacando una foto del bolsillo y se la mostro a alex con rabia

"era la que estaba pensando...no se...pero algo me dice que corra" pensó alex mirando la foto en donde el besaba a cyborg por accidente - emmm...¡ya voy murdoc! - grito el chico

- murdoc, no te llamo - dijo lucas

- si...pero tu no lo escuchaste - dijo alex

- si claro - dijo lucas con sarcasmo - el no te llamo - dijo

- emmm...si - dijo alex

- mentira - dijo lucas molesto sacando su espada de su estuche

- q-que vas a hacer con la espada? - pregunto alex algo nervioso

- algo...- dijo lucas acercándose a ale molesto

-...¡adiós! - grito alex y salió corriendo a adentro

- ¡no huyas! ¡Canalla! - grito lucas persiguiendo a alex

- ¡esto no es dragon ball para que andes llamándome canalla! - grito alex

* * *

En la habitación de paula

Estaba paula caminando de lado a lado en su cuarto mientras que cyborg estaba sentada en la cama de ella mientras la miraba

- ¿paula que vamos a hacer?...- pregunto cyborg

- no se...pero noodle está muy molesta - dijo paula

- si...casi me vuela la cabeza de un tiro y me iba a morir - dijo cyborg

- pero es una cyborg - dijo paula

- ya se...pero igual, me podría dañar para siempre y eso sería como morir - dijo C.N (cyborg noodle, no _Cartoon Network_)

- al menos, esto no puede empeorar - dijo paula

- ¡VAS A MORIR! - gritaron desde afuera de la habitación

"esa voz se me hizo conocida" pensó cyborg

- vamos a ver qué pasa - dijo paula mientras que cyborg se levantaba

- si - dijo cyborg y se fue con paula

* * *

En la sala

Murdoc estaba sentado en el sofá tomándose unas cervezas mientras que alex corría por su vida mientras que lucas lo trataba de matar con la espada

- ¡aaaahhh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sálvenme! - grito alex corriendo al frente de murdoc

- sálvate tu solo, nah, creo que uno no tiene cosas que hacer un día - dijo murdoc tomando su cerveza y lucas paso al frente suyo con la espada

- ¡eso sale en HolaSoyGerman en el video del fin del mundo! - grito alex esquivando a lucas

- ¿y? me importa un 2d, lo que digas - dijo murdoc

- ¡jodete iguana! - grito alex

- ¡tu jodete! - murdoc terminándose la cerveza y luego saco otra para tomársela mientras que alex trataba de evitar que lucas lo cortara con la espada

- ¡quédate quieto para cortarte a la mitad! - grito lucas atacando a alex mientras lo perseguía

- ¡claro que no! - grito alex esquivando los ataques

- hola...- dijeron paula y cyborg entrando

- ¿qué pasa aquí? - pregunto paula mientras que cyborg se le quedaba mirando al chico que trataba de matar a alex

- ese loco me quiere matar - dijo alex corriendo

- ¡no soy loco! - grito lucas corriendo detrás de alex

- ¿por qué quieres matar a alex? - pregunto paula mirando a los chicos

- ¡por venganza! - grito lucas tirándole la espada a alex y el la esquivar pero lucas le logro contar sus camiseta de Tokio hotel

- ¡Nooo!...espera es de Tokio hotel...no importa - dijo alex quitándose lo que le quedaba de la camiseta

- vas a ver, idiota - dijo lucas enojado caminando hacia alex que se alejaba y luego agarro su espada que estaba en el camino

- tranquilo...¿murdoc, nos ayudas? - pregunto paula

- ese no es asunto mío - dijo murdoc agarrando sus cervezas y se fue

"será el..." pensó cyborg mirando a lucas sin saber que era el

- ¿por qué quieres venganza? - pregunto paula parándose al frente de alex, frenando a lucas que se acercaba mas

- por esto - dijo lucas mostrando la foto con odio

-...¿de dónde la sacaste? - pregunto paula

- se la dio cobra - dijo alex

- correcto...¡ahora quiero venganza por haber besado a mi novia! - grito lucas molesto mirando a alex

- ¿novia? - dijo paula algo confundida mientras que cyborg no dejaba a mirar a lucas

- si...el es lucas - dijo alex señalando al joven que lo quiere matar

- ¿lucas, cuando regresaste? - pregunto paula

- desde hace unos minutos - dijo lucas y se movió dejando a paula atrás y comenzó a acercarse a alex con odio y con la espada

- relájate lucas...yo no bese a cyborg - dijo alex alejándose de lucas

- ¿y que es esta foto? - pregunto lucas mostrando la foto de la evidencia mientras se acercaba a alex

- bueno...si la bese...pero... - alex no pude terminar de explicar porque lo interrumpieron

- ¡aaahh! ¡Vas a morir idiota! - grito lucas muy enojado y le iba a cortar la cabeza a alex pero el lo esquivo y se escondió detrás de cyborg

- relaje, viejo, déjame terminar de explicar - dijo alex

- cállate...ya lo admitiste - dijo lucas acercándose a alex que seguía detrás de cyborg

- ¡espera! ¡No me gusta cyborg, me gusta noodle! ¡Además cyborg te ama a ti! - grito alex escondido detrás de cy

- ¡ya sé que ella me ama! ¡y yo la amo! ¡Pero no voy a perdonar que la beses! - grito lucas agarrando a alex de cuello

- ¡no la bese! ¡el beso fue accidental por la culpa de cobra! - grito alex

- ¡no te creo! ¡Si miente! ¡y si te gusta cy! - grito lucas apretando mas el cuello de alex

- ¡no me gusta! ¡Porque no le entiendes pedazo de imbécil! - grito alex enojado con un poco de dificultad

- ¡ya basta! - grito cyborg molesta

- okey...- dijo lucas y soltó a alex

- lucas, ven, que te voy a explicar todo para que no mates a alex - dijo cyborg agarrando a lucas de la oreja y lo comenzó a jalar para irse

- está bien..auch, duele - dijo lucas mientras que se lo llevaban a la cocina

- estuvo cerca - dijo alex mientras se relajaba

- si...bueno, un problema menos - dijo paula

- cierto...pero aun tenemos que convencer a noodle que todo fue culpa de la loca de cobra - dijo alex

- claro...pero no nos hace caso y además casi siempre está en su habitación encerrada - dijo paula

- me pregunto que le estará pasando para que se comporte así...- dijo alex pensando

* * *

En el infierno

Cobra estaba sentada en su trono mirando todo lo que ocurría en plastic beach por su esfera mágica mientras que tenia a varios demonios de amos de casa, limpiando todo al alrededor del trono de cobra

- wuajajajajajaja, parece que la poción que le di a noodle sirvió a la perfección - dijo cobra mirando a esfera con una sonrisa malvada

- ¿que poción le dio, ama cobra? - pregunto un demonio que barría

- le di esa poción que hace que le salgan todos los celos, haciendo que se aisle y que ignore a los demás que le tratan de explicar la verdad - explico cobra

- ¿la poción es: celos liberados? - pregunto un demonio limpiando

- si - dijo cobra


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Al día siguiente

Murdoc le había gritado a todos a las tres de la mañana para que se levantaran y se prepararan para hacer el video que se iba a llamar On Melancholy Hill. Ahora cada uno estaba cargando lo que necesitaban para el video mientras que paula trataba de convencer a noodle que saliera de su habitación para hacer el video, o si no murdoc les gritara a todos mas fuerte.

Después de media hora de tratar de convencer a noodle, paula lo logro y todos se fueron a un muelle en donde había un crucero, dos aviones y tres helicópteros con cámaras. Murdoc le ordeno a noodle que se fuera al crucero a cambiarse de ropa y que se quedara ahí mientras que él les ordenaba a los demás lo que tenían que hacer

- bueno, tu bola de grasa mutante, vete a nadar - dijo murdoc señalando al mar mientras miraba a russel

- está bien...feo - dijo russel y se fue nadando, si antes tirarle un poco de agua a murdoc

- maldito godzilla versión negro y gordo - susurro murdoc molesto mientras escurría el agua que había en su ropa

- jajajajaja - se burlaron todos lo que estaba cerca de murdoc o que vieron que paso

- ¡CALLENSE Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR! - grito murdoc muy molesto y todos se callaron - bueno, tu idiota y cy se subirán a submarino, luego yo me subiré cuando termine de mandar a los demás - dijo la iguana

- está bien, vámonos, peli azul - dijo cyborg agarrando a 2d se fueron al submarino

- los que son artistas o grupos invitados váyanse a sus submarinos - dijo murdoc

- vale - dijeron los grupos y artistas y se fueron a sus submarinos

- paula, el "ángel" y los mocosos enanos van a ir en los helicópteros juntos con los dos idiotas que son Damon y jamie, van a grabar todo las escenas que no estan bajo el agua - dijo murdoc

- bueno - dijo paula y se fue con daniel y adriana

- raro... - susurro lucas mientras se iba

- ¿y yo que voy a hacer? - pregunto alex mirando que ya todos tenían algo que hacer

- tú vas a conducir unos de esos aviones - dijo murdoc señalando un avión

- ¡¿qué?! - grito alex sorprendido mirando el avión

- eso, tu vas a ser el que le tira la bomba al crucero - dijo murdoc y le tiro un traje verde con lente de piloto y gorra verde

- pero yo no sé manejar un avión - dijo alex

- que importa, es como jugar polystation - dijo murdoc empujando a alex hacia el avión

- maldito - susurro alex acercándose a un avión

- hola - dijo un hombre con un traje verde, gorra verde y lentes de piloto que estaba saliendo de detrás de uno de los aviones

- hola - dijo alex mirando al hombre

- ¿tú conoces a boogieman? - pregunto el hombre

- si ¿por? - dijo alex

- el me contrato para hacer el video, yo soy un zombie - dijo el hombre

- genial - dijo alex

- sí, estaba en la segunda guerra mundial, era un kamikaze - dijo el hombre-zombie

- no pareces un zombie - dijo alex mirando al hombre-zombie

- es que me colocaron muchos kilos de maquillaje para que no se notara - dijo el zombie

- okey...ta` bien...creo - dijo alex

- hola pedazos de rarezas - dijo boogieman apareciendo

- hola imbécil con vestido - dijeron alex y el zombie

- cállense y será mejor que se suban a los aviones que ya va a comenzar el video - dijo boogieman

- okey - dijo el zombie y se fue al avión

- oye, tú que tienes que hacer para el video? además de aparecer - dijo alex

- el idiota de tu padre, me mando a cambiar el color del cielo - dijo boogieman

- ¿cómo lo vas a hacer? - pregunto alex

- con esto - dijo boogieman mostrando un gran contenedor de pintura de color atardecer marca ACME - lo voy a esparcir por los cielos - dijo

- vale, pero de donde conseguiste ese gran contenedor? - pregunto alex

- tengo contactos - dijo boogieman

- no me digas que es el coyote ese que persigue al correcaminos - dijo alex

- claro que no, niño - dijo boogieman

- ok, chau - dijo alex y se fue al avión y a cambiarse de ropa

- mierda...como lo supo - susurro boogieman

* * *

Minutos después

El bicho raro de boogieman ya había cambiado el color del cielo y ahora a todo estaban haciendo el video, iban por la parte en donde los aviones (ósea alex y el zombie) bombardeaban el crucero y noodle le disparaba a ellos con una ametralladora mientras que algunos graban y otros grababan otra escena para ahorrar tiempo

"rayos...murdoc tenía razón...esto no es tan duro de manejar...pero no me gusta que noodle me ande disparando hacia mi...además ese idiota de boogieman le dio una ametralladora de verdad...estoy jodido" pensó alex mientras trataba de esquivar los disparos de noodle que le impactaban en el avión mientras le dispara al crucero sin lastimar a ella

"wuajajajajaja alex sufrirá!" pensó noodle disparando a los aviones y logro dispararle a la cabina de una avión haciendo que la bala atreverá la cabeza de un piloto matándolo y el avión cayó al agua "¡yes! ¡Le di! ahora falta la bomba y escapar de este crucero" pensó noodle feliz mientras le disparaba al otro avión

"que suerte...ese pude a ver sido yo...bueno, ahora la bomba" pensó alex y apretó un boto haciendo que se liberara la bomba y que cayera en el crucero haciendo que explotara. Noodle logro saltar antes que la explosión la alcanzara y ahora ella estaba acostada en un bote salvavidas de color amarillo que tenía una guitarra acústica, una maleta y un remo

* * *

Bajo del mar

...bajo del mar Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos Bajo el mar...tonta cancion de la sirenita...okey sigamos con el fanfic

Murdoc iba manejando su submarino de forma de un tiburón mientras tenía una pipa en la boca

"no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo manejo esto...aaah, cierto, el idiota de jamie está controlando el submarino desde el helicoptero...solamente finjo manejar mientras tengo una pipa...¿porque tengo una pipa? ni que fuera Popeye el marino para tener una en la boca" pensó murdoc "conduciendo" el submarino, detrás de el estaba 2d sentado con su máscara y al frente de el estaba cyborg acostada aun con el hueco de la bala en la cabeza

"Un mamut chiquitito quería volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar, una palomita su amiga lo quiso ayudar, y de un quinto piso lo hiso saltar...¿y qué paso?...mielda el mamut se hiso mielda mielda el mamut se hiso mielda" cantaba 2d mientras miraba a cyborg

"...me siento mal...tal vez será porque el..._"genio"_ de 2d me empujo sin querer al mar cuando íbamos subiendo al submarino...¡no aguanto! ¡voy a vomitar!" pensó cyborg y se levanto bruscamente, cuando se levanto vomito...un ¿pulpo? "¡¿WHAT?! Pero yo no comí sushi...2d" pensó cy mirando al pulpo que le guiño el ojo y luego miro a 2d con un poco de rabia

"¡AH! ¡el pulpo paúl!" pensó 2d asustado

* * *

Minutos después

Ya habían hecho algunas tomas de los demás submarinos que iban detrás del submarino murdoc y un manatí porque 2d quiso...ahora estaba grabando más tomas de los demás submarinos juntos con el de murdoc

"jijiji que divertido" pensó snoop dogg mientras manejaba su submarino

- oh, mira esas bichos que parecen medusas... - dijo un miembro de De La Soul mirando la gran cantidad de medusas coloridas

- son superfast jellyfish...o algo así - dijo otro miembro mientras manejaba

_"lalalala mira submarinos" _dijo una medusa

_"wow...esta muy cerca...demasiado! ¡ahh!"_ grito otra medusa mientras la trituraba el submarino junto con otras mas

- ¿escuchaste algo? - pregunto un miembro de DeLaSoul

- no - dijo otro

* * *

Varios minutos después

El video ya casi acababa, ahora todos estaban cerca de plastic beach murdoc hizo que su submarino salta fuera agua por error, el se movió y sin querer hizo que el submarino saltara. Mientras que russel se fue a recoger a noodle que se había quedado dormida en la bote salvavidas, después de recogerla la iba a llevar a casa.

El submarino de murdoc estaba ya en la superficie, el, cy y 2d estaba afuera parados encima del submarino mientras que los demás submarinos llegaban, al frente de todos ellos estaba el manatí acostado una montana o isla con algunos objetos. Murdoc estaba parado al frente de todos con un telescopio de mano mientras que cyborg estaba detrás de el con su escopeta favorita junto con 2d

Murdoc miro con el telescopio y vio a boogieman haciéndole un masaje al manatí

- oye, despues de esto me pagas los veinte dólares del masaje - dijo boogieman

- claro - le dijo el manatí (¿what? ¿los manatís hablan?)

"ese idiota me dijo que no hacia masajes" pensó murdoc molesto y luego miro a cyborg mientras señalaba a boogieman - dispárale - ordeno y cyborg le disparo a boogieman en su capa

- carajo mi capa - dijo boogieman mirando su capa y luego se tiro al agua con el manatí

"ya acabo el video" pensó murdoc mirando con la niebla se disolvía y dejaba ver plastic beach

"ya podre jugar ps3" pensó cyborg

"nananananana batman nanananana" pensaba 2d


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

En algún lugar del mar

Russel estaba llevando a noodle a casa mientras que ella estaba arriba en la cabeza de el sin decir nada, russel iba caminando mientras se comía un tiburón

"que rico" pensó russel mientras comía el tiburón

"¿qué sabor tendrán los tiburones?" pensó noodle mirando a russel

- oh, perdona, noodle, quieres? - pregunto russel ofreciéndole un pedazo de tiburón a noodle

- no, gracias - dijo noodle

- okey, esta bien, mas para mí - dijo russel y se termino de comer el tiburón

- ¿a que sabes? - pregunto noodle

- a tiburón - dijo russel caminando

- okey...yo pensaba que sabia a camarones - dijo noodle con sarcasmo

- jajaja, entiendo tu sarcasmos, princesa - dijo russel y noodle no dijo nada, nada más se quedo mirando hacia al frente pensando

* * *

En plastic beach

Ya murdoc estaba parado en la puerta de plastic beach mientras que los demás entranban

- oye, señor, donde está alex? - pregunto cyborg

- debe estar por ahí - dijo murdoc

- y noodle y russel? donde están? - pregunto cyborg

- deben estar en camino, - dijo murdoc

- okey - dijo cyborg y entro

"¿donde se habrá metido ese mocoso?" pensó murdoc parado al frente de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

* * *

Minutos después

Murdoc seguía esperando al mocoso con los brazos cruzados

"me la va a pagar ese idiota" pensó murdoc parado

- ¡¿que haces ahí parado como idiota?! - grito alex asomándose por una ventana

- ¡¿que mierda haces ahí adentro?! ¡¿cuándo llegaste?! - grito murdoc molesto

- hace una hora, apenas termine mi parte del video llegue a casa - dijo alex

- idiota estuve esperándote y tu está adentro - dijo murdoc muy molesto

- si y parecías un idiota - dijo alex

- ¡MALDITO! - grito murdoc quitándose una bota y se la tiro a alex en la cara

- ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Huele a queso podrido! - grito alex entrando

- desgraciado - susurro murdoc

- hola murdoc - dijo russell llegando con noodle en su cabeza

- hola bola de grasa y noodle - dijo murdoc

- que tierno nos esperaste awww - dijo russel mientras que noodle se baja y se iba adentro de plastic beach

- ¡cállate! no te esperaba, estaba broseandome con el sol - dijo murdoc

- no hay sol, todo esta nublado - dijo russel

- mmm...me estaba bronceando con las nubes - dijo murdoc entrando

- si claro - dijo russel con sarcasmo y luego se fue a nadar

* * *

Adentro

Apenas noodle entro se fue directamente a su habitación en donde estaba alex parado al frente de la puerta impidiendo que ella entrara

- muévete - dijo noodle seria sin mirar a alex

- ¿por qué no me miras a la cara? - pregunto alex mirando a noodle mientras que ella miraba al suelo

- porque no me da la gana, así que muévete - dijo noodle tratando de mover a alex pero el no la dejo y la agarro de las manos

- no me moveré - dijo alex

- te mueves o te muevo - dijo noodle molesta aun sin mirarlo

- ya te dije que no me moveré, primero quiero hablar contigo - dijo alex

- jodete - dijo noodle soltándose y luego se fue dejando solo a alex

"rayos...no lo logre" pensó alex y luego se fue

* * *

En la sala

Estaba paula sentada viendo la tele mientras que 2d estaba tejiendo algo que parecia un suéter

- lo paso por aquí...luego por abajo...también por ahí...y...rayos...me enrede - dijo 2d tejiendo

- tranquilo, lo lograras hacer bien - dijo paula sin mirar a 2d

- hola...- saludo alex desganado pasando al frente de paula y 2d

- hola - dijo 2d

- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto paula

- noodle no me deja hablar con ella y me caí por la culpa de la iguana de murdoc - dijo alex

- ¿y que vas a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- algo... - dijo alex y luego se fue

- ¿qué hará? - pregunto 2d

- ya sabes, algo - dijo paula

* * *

Minutos después

En la habitación de alex, el estaba revisando sus cosas buscando algo mientras que los gatos-demonio estaban cerca de el mirándolo

- ¿miau miau miau? - maulló angul (TF: ¿que le pasa al humano?)

- miau...miau miau miau miau miau - maullo karau (TF: no se...pero se que no busca comida)

- miau... - maulló angul (TF: rayos)

- ¿dónde está? - dijo alex buscando debajo de su cama

- miau - maulló karau (TF: no se)

- miau miau miau miau - maullo angul (TF: ahí hay un ratón muerto)

- ¡aaahhh! ¡un rato! - grito alex saliendo de debajo de la cama

- miau, miau miau - maullo karau (TF: tranquilo, esta muerto)

- miau miau miau - maullo angul (TF: oye es mío)

- mejor me voy a buscarlo en otro lugar - dijo alex y se fue mientras que angul se fue a buscar el raton

* * *

Horas despues

Era la tarde, y Alex habia buscado por todo plastic beach algo pero al parecer no lo encontro, ahora el estaba sentado en el borde del balcon pensando

"ya busque por todos Plastic beach...y no lo encontré...¿dónde estará?...no se habrá quedado en los estudios kong...rayos, tendré que ir a ese lugar...llamare a luki para que me lleve" pensó alex y saco su celular, después de sacarlo llamar a luki

- _hola, luki - _dijo alex

-_ hola - _dijo luki desde la otra línea

- _wow se escucha también, pareciera que estas cerca mío -_ dijo alex

- _yes, man _- dijo luki

- _¿donde estas? _- pregunto alex

- _detrás tuyo -_ dijo luki parado detrás de alex y luego le toco el hombro haciendo que se asustara

- ¡aaahh! - grito alex y casi se caía por el balcón, si luki no lo hubiera agarrado

- jajajaja casi te caes - se burlo luki ayudándolo a alex a subir

- no es gracioso - dijo alex

- para ti no...Pero para mí si jajajajaja - se siguió burlando luki

- cállate - dijo alex

- okey...bueno, para que me llamaste? - pregunto luki

- para que me lleves a un lugar - dijo alex

- ¿a dónde? - pregunto luki

- a los estudios kong - dijo alex

- está bien - dijo luki y los dos desaparecieron

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba cobra sentada en su trono mientras hablaba con un joven de cabello y ojos blancos con un fleco emo, llevaba una camiseta negra que decía "púdrete" en rojo, un jean azul oscuro y unas converse negras

- quiero matar a ese idiota - dijo el joven

- ya te dije que no lo puedes matar, ni menos deformar - dijo cobra como si nada (como si estuviera hablando de ratas)

- ya se...pero lo odio, lo quiero matar - dijo el joven

- ya sabes lo que te pasa si lo matas o lo deformas - dijo cobra

- si, estaré toda mi vida escuchando las canciones de justin bieber - dijo el joven

- correcto, toda la vida - dijo cobra

- pero no es justo, tu quieres matar a ella y lo intentas, sin consecuencias - dijo el joven

- porque a mí me da la gana y no me importa, ella es un obstáculos que molesta y me impide estar con él, además ya creo que ellos van a terminar - dijo cobra

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto el joven

- porque lo sé - dijo cobra

- eso no es una respuesta - dijo el joven

- da lo mismo - dijo cobra

- okey...bueno, cual es la misión? - pregunto el joven

- impedir que él no consiga el detector - dijo cobra

- el que me habías hablando antes? - pregunto el joven

- exacto - dijo cobra

- ¿dónde está? - pregunto el joven

- buscalo, esta marcado - dijo cobra y le entrego un mapa al joven

- ¿y esta antigüedad? - pregunto el joven con el mapa en la mano

- no te doy un celular con GPS porque no pienso gastar dinero - dijo cobra

- acaso estas en crisis económica? - pregunto el joven

- no, pero quiero comprar un ps4 - dijo cobra

- okey - dijo el joven

- ya vete, antes que él lo encontré primero - dijo cobra

- ¿y si él lo encuentra primero? - pregunto el joven

- se lo quitas o luchas con el sin matarlo o defórmalo - dijo cobra

- está bien - dijo el joven y desapareció

"espero que esta vez el no termine inconsciente" pensó cobra


	24. Chapter 24

**Aquí está el capitulo 24, gente**

En los estudios kong

Alex y luki aparecieron al frente de un gran edificio que estaba algo destruido y viejo en donde está arriba de una colina rodeada por un cementerio que tenía varios zombien rondando por ahí

- luki, dime, que te equivocaste de edificio viejo encima de una montaña que está cerca de un cementerio lleno de zombien - dijo alex

- no me equivoque, esto es lo que queda de los estudios kong - dijo luki

- p-pero pero...pero está destruido!... - alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque luki lo interrumpió

- silencio que llamas a los zombies - dijo luki

- okey, pero, dime, porque esta así - dijo alex

- bueno...digamos que murdoc le debía dinero a unos amigos de el...y ellos fueron a buscar el dinero por ellos mismo a - dijo luki

- y destruyeron parte de los estudios kong por venganza - dijo alex

- correcto, así que entremos, de una vez para irnos y para que los zombies no nos coman - dijo luki y los dos entraron muy rápido a los estudios kong mientras esquivaban a los zombies

* * *

En Plastic beach

Noodle estaba sentada arriba de una roca en la playa, mirando el mar pensando hasta que...

- ¡paletas! ¡se venden paletas a cuara! - gritaba un hombre con un carrito de helado mientras sonaba una campanita y pasaba detrás de noodle

"y ese tipo?" pensó noodle y se quedo mirando como el hombre se alejaba hasta que...

- ¡noodle! - gritaba alguien detrás de ella, cuando noodle iba decir "¿qué?" vio quien era

- ¡noodle! ¡se vende noodle! ¡Calentitos! - grito un hombre con un carrito lleno de fideo caliente mientras pasaba detrás de noodle

"¿pero qué pasa aquí?" pensó noodle y luego...

- noodle...¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto paula acercándose a noodle

- me alejo de esas dos personas que no quiero ver nunca más - dijo noodle dejando de mirara a paula para mirar el mar

- ya, noodle, cortala, sabes que cyborg y alex lo hicieron sin querer por la culpa de cobra, porque no lo entiendes? - dijo paula

- cállate - dijo noodle mientras se levantaba de la roca y se iba

- no, escúchame - dijo paula agarrando a noodle

- no moleste - dijo noodle soltándose de paula muy fuerte y luego se fue

"¿qué le pasa? no hace caso desde que estuvo con cobra..." pensó paula y luego entro al edificio

* * *

En los estudios kong

Alex y luki estaba revisando la cocina que era uno de los lugares que no estaban destruidos en kong estudios

- okey, sabes donde esta? - pregunto luki revisando en unos muebles

- claro...que no - dijo alex mientras abría la refrigeradora

- aahh, así nos costara mucho encontrarlo - se quejo luki

- no te quejes y buscas - dijo alex mirando el interior de la nevera

- tu también busca - dijo luki

- estoy buscando - dijo alex

- si claro, en la nevera - dijo luki con sarcasmo

- cállate...uuuh, tocino - dijo alex agarrando un tocino que estaba en la nevera alado del un cerebro

- eso debe tener muchos años...ya esta vencido...no te lo comas, te caerá mal - dijo luki

- ¡quien dice! - dijo alex y se comió el tocino

- cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno - dijo luki y alex salió corriendo lo más rápido posible de la cocina - ¡de paso revisa si en el baño esta! - grito luki y luego siguió buscando el detector

* * *

Una hora después

Luki ya había revisado la cocina y la sala, mientras que alex había revisado el baño y la habitacion de 2d, ahora los dos estaban en el cuarto de alex que estaba casi completamente vacío, nada mas quedaba una cama sin colchón y algunas cajas con cosas adentro

- oye, no tenias más cosas? - pregunto luki revisando detrás de unas cajas

- sí, está en plastic beach - dijo alex mirando adentro de una caja

- entonces murdoc regreso y se llevo algunas cosas a esa isla - dijo luki

- exacto - dijo alex y luego de la nada escucho un gran ruido

- ¿y ese ruido? - dijo luki

- de seguro debe ser una de esas ratas mutantes que acaba de tirar algo - dijo alex despreocupado

- okey - dijo luki y siguieron buscando

* * *

En la sala

El joven de cabello blanco (que habla con cobra) estaba tirado en el piso con algunas cajas encimas de el

"demonios...maldita cajas del demonio" pensó el joven mientras se quitaba las cajas de encima, luego se levanto y se sacudió el polvo que tenia encima

"este lugar está muy sucio y desordenado, me va a costar encontrar el bendito detector" pensó el joven mirando toda la sala

"ya que...si no lo busco cobra me maltratara" pensó el joven y luego comenzó a buscar por toda la sala con mucha mala gana

* * *

En plastic beach

Estaban paula y cyborg sentadas en la mesa de la cocina hablando de alguien (adivines de quien)

- ¿qué vamos a hacer? está actuando raro, de a milagro sale dos veces al día a su habitación y nada más para comer o caminar muy poco - dijo paula

- ¿y no sabe para ir al baño? - pregunto cyborg

- en su habitación hay un baño - dijo paula

- ahh, con razón casi no sale...¿y qué vamos a hacer si sigue actuando raro? - dijo cyborg

- no se...pero creo que cobra le hizo algo - dijo paula

- ¿por qué crees eso? - pregunto cy

- ¿no te acuerdas lo que dijo alex? que el encontró a noodle junto con cobra el día que ella vio la foto - dijo paula

- es cierto, de seguro esa cobra le hizo algo a noodle - dijo cy

- exacto - dijo paula

- pero...y si no le hizo nada - dijo C.N

- entonces...no sé qué hacer si no le hizo nada a ella - dijo paula

- hola gente... - dijo murdoc molesto mientras se dirigía a la nevera con un balde atorrado en el pie izquierdo, un marco de un cuadro roto alrededor del cuello, un papel pegado en la espalda que decía _"soy una iguana travesti"_ y estaba casi todo pintado de pintura verde vomito. Paula y Cyborg se miraron entres y luego...

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - estallaron de risa haciendo que murdoc se enojara mas mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera

- silencio...que estoy así por la culpa de esos roedores - se quejo murdoc y luego tomo un poco de cerveza

- ¿roedores? - dijeron cyborg y paula pensando

- ya saben...emmm...adriana y daniel - dijo murdoc

- ellos no son roedores - dijo paula

- igual...ellos me hicieron estoy - dijo murdoc y se fue con su cerveza

- parece que ellos dos están pasando mucho tiempo con alex - dijo cyborg

- cierto - dijo paula

* * *

En los estudios kong

El joven de cabello blanco ya había visto a alex y a luki sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta, ahora el estaba afuera del estudio de grabación vigilando y esperando que alex y luki encontraran el detector para robárselo

"aaahh, porque se tardan" pensó el joven mirando alex que revisaba unas cajas

- oye alex, que le paso al oso y al cocodrilo que estaban aquí? - pregunto luki

- estaba en plastic beach, de seguro los dos están en el jacuzzi de murdoc - dijo alex

- ¿jacuzzi? - dijo luki

- si - dijo alex

- después de esto me voy a jacuzzi - dijo luki

- está bien pero no vayas cuando esta el oso polar - dijo alex

- ¿por? - dijo luki

- porque que es gay - dijo alex revisando la caja

- ah, okey - dijo luki

- ¡lo encontré! - grito alex feliz sacando un aparato raro que parecía un detector de metales (o el que usa los policías cuando entrar a un banco)

- ¡al fin! - dijo luki feliz

- ¡dame ese aparato idiota! - grito el joven de cabello blanco entrando a la habitación

- ¡tú eres...


End file.
